Zone 10
by mT Shadow
Summary: Deep on an unknown planet, things are beginning to arise from the ashes of a once great civilization. Things that humanity fought to hide from the public for years. But these things have broken free of their restraints and are now looking for food. Delta 8-0 has been dispatched to the planet in the effort of containing the threat, but will they live to see the end of it? Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue.**

The year is 2036. Times have changed and earth is just taking it's first steps into the future.

Space.

Much is still unknown to humanity and it's countless attempts to comprehend the dark void beyond them, but in 2021 they stumbled onto an advanced alien structure. A structure that was far beyond their reach of technology and one even further in it's attempts to reach anything beyond the moon above them.

This structure was, in scientific terms, a "new beginning" to whomever built it. Because, as humanity discovered more then ten years ago, this structure contained the means to reach a planet far greater then their own.

The planet was cold as humanity took it's first steps onto it's surface. The planet was docile and lonely, with nothing more then a few rocks beyond it's atmosphere. Humanity reacted to this discovery and took it's time to sample and scan the planet, over and over and over again, till they knew they were the only ones alive on it's bleak, dark, surface.

Since this discovery, humanity has spent years conducting research out on the planet. Testing everything from simple guns, to bombs, to the littlest science project.

Now as the year 2036 approaches, humanity decides it's time to see what the planet holds for them.

Started no sooner then January 8th, 2036, humanity began to dig up the planet, hoping to find something that may give them an idea of what had happened to the civilization who use to inhabit it.

Much is still unknown about the planet, but scientists are sure within a year's time, they will find something to answer all their questions.

The only solid thing known about the planet is it's given name.

Zone 10.

**Dr. Hemer's POV, Zone 10, June 23rd, 2036.**

"Aghhhhhhhh!"

My head spun as I ran, and looking back I found my team running after me.

As we ran, you could hear the growls closing in on us. They struck the walls like a drum and as they got closer I turned a corner nearly falling to my side.

"RUN!" Screamed Davis as he helped me up.

My team remained behind me as I took off for the lab.

The growls got so close it felt like they were breathing down my neck.

As I was afraid for my life, I looked back to see Eva get grabbed by the leg and dragged back.

"HELPPPPPPP!" She begged as we continued to run.

Davis held by my side and as I went to look ahead, I felt the swift air of someone grab him.

I looked to watch Davis vanish in a dark corridor.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams of unrelenting terror pierced my brain as I just kept running for the lab.

My heart was beating so fast I could feel it in my head pounding at the noises closing in on me.

"Dr. Hemer!"

My head quickly looked back to see Roberson no more then a few feet behind with Ken on his tail.

As I looked back at him, I widened my eyes to see him get nabbed by the face and lifted up to the vents.

My mind snapped as I heard him scream in gut wrenching agony.

"NOOOO! AGHHHHH! N...OOO...AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately looking back at what was in front of me, I made the sharp turn and widened my eyes to see the lab no more then a few feet away.

As fast as I could, I ran inside and got out my key card.

Ken quickly turned the corner as I placed it against the scanner.

"DR. HEMER!" He screamed as I entered the code to shut it.

"DR. HEMER! WAIT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FUCKING WAIT!" He begged as I began to watch the door close.

Ken ran as fast as he could as the blast doors neared shut.

"DR. HEMER PLEASE!" He screamed as the door shut in his face.

I heard the sound of his body hitting the steel and immediately I ran for the nearby laptop.

As I turned it on I heard.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BASH!"

My head turned to hear Ken go silent, and as soon as I went to look back at the laptop I heard it again.

"BASH!"

My eyes widened as the door began to dent from the other side, and as fast as I could I recorded the message.

"This is Dr. Hemer, research team 1! We have encountered a level five breach and I'm declaring a full lock down of the facility!"

"BASH!"

The door neared to opening as I looked back into the camera of the laptop.

"Begin quarantine procedures immediately!"

The message sent as I looked back at the door.

"BASH!"

My back hit the table that rested the laptop and I watched in complete fear as the door was forced open.

In no longer then a second did I watch it charge at me.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

**Normal POV, Marine Corps Special Forces barracks, June 23rd, 2036.**

"Less then two hours ago we lost contact inside one of the research wings on Zone 10. Reports read that it was just a false alarm, but later confirmed by this."

The wolf watched as his commander relayed a video message to his private terminal.

"This is Dr. Hemer, research team 1! We have encountered a level five breach and I'm declaring a full lock down of the facility!"

The wolf watched as the door behind the doctor was being dented. His eyes widened as it happened and yet he continued to watch in a calm attitude.

"Begin quarantine procedures immediately!"

As the wolf watched, the video was quickly stopped.

"That was the last message sent from the research team."

The wolf held his chin up and quickly asked.

"Any idea how many are in there?"

In seconds the man replied.

"The research team held five and there are seventy total personal under lock-down in the main atrium awaiting standby."

The wolf nodded and then asked.

"What's the mission?"

"We need your team to enter the facility and make contact with any survivors of the research team and escort them to the atrium."

"What's the cause of the breach?" Asked the wolf in all seriousness as the man quickly replied.

"Unknown. That's why we're sending you and your team to find out."

"Rules of engagement?" Wondered the wolf as the man immediately replied.

"Only fire if fired upon."

"Yes sir." Replied the wolf as the man summarized.

"Get your men to the facility, search for the research team, and neutralize the threat. I trust you understand Captain."

"Yes sir, I do." Stated the wolf as the man quickly replied.

"Then get going. Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Replied the wolf as he hung up the call on his laptop.

As soon as the wolf shut his laptop, he took his leave and went for the door.

**Shadow's POV.**

The transporters ran late as we waited in the barracks. It's been six months of hard, boring work and it's about time we get some time off, but of course when the time comes our ride is missing. All of us have been working non-stop and I can tell the tension is rising for the lift home.

As I waited, I rested my head on my cot and tried to zone out my team as they all did their own thing.

"Hey Shadow?"

Gently I opened my eyes to find Rosin next to me.

Rosin was a tall fox. Came in at five elven and one hundred and sixty pounds. Wore a nice coat of brown fur and had the smartest brain out of everyone I knew. Rosin was also the team medic. Can't begin to tell you how many times he's saved my ass and everyone's here.

"What is it Rosin?" I asked as he smiled slightly.

"Nothing really Lieutenant. Just wondering what you plan on doing with your short time off is all." He replied as I adjusted myself to him.

Giving a slight cough I replied.

"I think I'll be heading back home to see a few buds of mine. God only knows how long it's been."

Rosin nodded as Foley quickly interfered.

"Right there with you Lt! I can't begin to tell you the last time I checked in with my friends!"

I quickly gave off a small smirk.

"Excuse me Foley? What did you say? It almost sounded like you said you had friends." Stated Rosin as I quickly laughed at his comment.

Foley immediately replied.

"Fuck you Rosey!"

Rosin gently chuckled as Foley looked at me.

Foley was a skinny hedgehog, but tall as shit for it. I think he was six three. Along with that, he had a solid white coat and wore the face of the team clown. Guy always likes to make jokes. Sometimes he's funny, but other times he's better at sticking to his job. Demolitions.

"You gonna allow that Shadow?!" He asked me as I slowly looked at Rosin who still hoovered above me.

"I plan to so long as his jokes keep being better then yours Fole."

Foley quickly looked away and towards the corner of the room.

"Hey Hopper!? You hear this shit over here!?" He asked as we all glanced to Hopper who packed his bag for home.

Hopper was a sharp wolf. Came in at six foot and two hundred pounds. Wore a mix of gray and black fur and had the soothing voice of an angel. Guy made me fall asleep, in the good way. Kind of goes with his role in this fucked up team we have, communications.

"I didn't hear shit Foley. And trust me if I did I would tell you."

Foley quickly replied in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I bet you would Hop."

Hopper let off a soft smile and shut his locker as soon as he was packed.

As we all went silent for a few seconds, I asked everyone.

"So where's everyone going?"

Rosin who stood next to me was the first to reply.

"I'm off to see my parents. I haven't been home for while and I'm sure they changed the place up a bit. Besides that, I ain't got nothing going on Lieutenant."

I nodded and looked at Foley who came in close.

"Off to Mexico! Land of the free and glory hole of men with a bit of coin and a whole lot of spirit for the Mexican society!"

"Why the fuck you going there?" Asked Hopper from across the room as Foley smiled widely.

"I plan on getting me a hotel room and a few senoritas, and having me a taste of the southern border for a few days straight!"

Hopper smiled slightly and replied.

"Your sick man."

Foley laughed and quickly replied.

"Coming from the wolf!? So where you off to then big man!?"

Hopper took a moment then replied.

"As far away from you as possible."

"Oh come on Hop! You know you can't get enough of me!"

Hopper immediately replied.

"I bet I can."

Foley chuckled slightly then replied in a slight whisper.

"Well, I'll bet you, once I hit the border there will be more then a few hogs coming in due time."

I gently shook my head at the remark as Borne jumped in.

"You should learn to be a bit more respectful of women Foley."

Foley quickly looked to see him over by his cot reading a book.

"Why's that!?"

Borne was another fox on the team. Standard size for his age. Twenty three, coming in at five ten and one seventy five. Borne was a god caring man, but you could see it in his eyes, he's not dumb. Man never crossed the line with anyone since he joined the team as one of our riflemen.

Borne calmly replied.

"If it wasn't for them, none of us would be standing here today. That includes you Foley."

Foley nodded slightly, then added.

"Oh trust me bro. I know where babies come from. My mother, god rest her soul, gave birth to me the night of my father's passing."

We all went silent and watched closely as Foley approached him.

"I respect women just as much as the guy standing next to me. It's just I happen to be in the game where if a woman feels unwanted or worthless, I come in and take it as my chance to save her from the gloomy threat of self pity and the cold sting of low self-esteem. Know what I mean?"

Borne gently stared into his eyes and replied.

"Ever think of leaving this gig to be a poet?"

Foley immediately laughed at the thought.

"Only when hell freezes over will I leave this team Borne."

"Not even for that special someone?" Asked Hopper as I continued to watch Foley defend himself.

"The last time I thought about that special someone, I got my heart broken in four pieces." Stated Foley as Borne then asked.

"So you just gave up?"

Foley immediately shook his head.

"Not as much give up, as just staying on the safe side of relationships."

Borne nodded as I went back to sleeping.

As I closed my eyes Foley asked.

"Not like any of you would know what it's like to find that special someone and lose them before you even saw it coming."

I felt a bitter sadness as I heard.

"I'd watch your tongue Foley."

Gently I lifted up my eyes to see Reaper over by the weapon lockers checking his rifle.

Reaper was our most able body when it came to recon and accuracy. Young, smart, and quick, Reaper was more like an assassin then a soldier at times. He even had the dark coat a hedgehog is known for. All black. Besides that entered his height and weight. Reaper was five elven and a total of one hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. No one on the team matched his speed or reflexes. Guy made it seem natural. But don't let it get to you, Reaper has a habit of being a stubborn hog. Guy gets on my nerves at times when it comes to some missions we take. Still though, I'd rather have him watch my back then any other guy on the team.

"The lieutenant doesn't want to hear it." He stated as I lowered my gaze to my lap.

Everyone looked at me as I clearly gave off the signs of sadness around me.

Gently Foley approached and waited as I looked up in ease.

"Before I joined the corps, I was dating this girl I knew for a while. I would have to say we were going out for maybe two...three years, before all the sudden she dumped me."

Foley lowered his head as I heard the million dollar question from our last teammate.

"Why she leave?"

Everyone looked over to see our newest squad member defend himself in confusion from the looks he was given for asking that.

His name was Anthony, but we all called him Kid for short. Eighteen years old and a good five ten and one hundred and fifty pounds. This hedgehog was fresh in from basic, but from what I've seen of him he has the potential of proving to be a great soldier.

As Kid went silent, I took a deep breath and replied.

"She decided her work was more important then our relationship and ended up leaving to god knows where on some government paid project."

Kid nodded slightly then asked.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

Giving it a quick thought I replied.

"Has to be about a year now since I last saw her."

"Do you miss her?" Asked Rosin as I glanced at him.

"Yeah."

As everyone got a feeling for my pain, we heard from across the room.

"Attention gentlemen!"

Everyone in the room went silent and turned to towards the stairs leading into our barracks, to find our commanding officer waiting with a deep look in his eyes.

Our CO was Captain Cruz. This man is a born leader, and one of the smartest men in the corps. He earned his rank through years of training and has been in charge of our team for nearly two years now. Cruz is a diesel wolf, with sharp claws, and bright green eyes. He stood tall at six foot and wore a natural gray coat of fur.

"Leaves canceled." He stated.

Everyone but me let out groans of anger as our CO watched.

"Man fuck this shit!" Stated Foley as he was quickly asked.

"Got a problem with that Foley."

Foley gently turned to Cruz and replied.

"No sir, just excited to get back to work is all.

Cruz slowly nodded then replied.

"Good, cause we got a game to play. I want all of you geared up and at the chopper within the hour."

Everyone took deep breaths of anger filled sadness then replied.

"Yes sir."

Slowly my team began to head towards the Captain to make their way up the stairs, and as I got off my bed to follow, I was quickly stopped by Cruz.

"You ok lieutenant? Seem a bit off." He stated as I stared into his eyes.

"I'm fine sir. Just thinking about the past is all."

Cruz gently patted my shoulder then replied.

"Don't let it cloud your judgment. I need you ready for this mission, understand?"

Quickly nodding my head in approval, Cruz let me by and in a matter of seconds I began to get my gear and head for the chopper that was stocked and waiting for our departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV, GUN Air-pad, June 23rd, 11:00pm.**

The team was set and ready for takeoff and I waited behind as everyone began to get inside the chopper.

As soon as Kid, who was last got on, I took my leave and entered in behind him to see everyone check their weapons.

Rosin flipped over his G36C and as he loaded the mag I heard.

"Handle id: Rosin."

Rosin smiled as Foley grabbed his G36C off the wall next to him.

"Handle id: Foley."

As Foley took his seat, I glanced to see Borne and Hopper grab their weapons off the wall next to them.

"Handle id: Hopper."

"Handle id: Borne."

Hopper held his M249 with a hefty ease as Borne sat down with a G36C on his lap.

Slowly as they checked their mags, I saw Kid glancing around at an MP5.

"Just take one Kid!" Ordered Foley as he watched Kid take his time.

Quickly I ordered.

"Stow it Foley! Kid!"

Kid looked back as I smiled.

"Take it. The MP5 is a reliable weapon. It will watch out for you." I stated as Foley added.

"So long as you don't load the clip backwards! Haha!"

Immediately as I was about to butt in we heard.

"Quiet Foley!"

Everyone looked back at the entrance to the chopper as the Captain climbed aboard.

Slowly he looked at Kid who quickly took hold of the MP5 on the wall.

"Handle id: Kid."

The Captain let off a slight nod towards him as he quickly took his seat.

As Cruz shut the door to the chopper, we all watched as Reaper finished up with his M110.

"Handle id: Reaper."

Reaper gently kissed his gun's barrel as he sat down and very slowly as everyone relaxed, Cruz went above my head to take his G36C off the rack.

As he continued to check it, I headed over to his side to grab my M1014 off the wall.

"Handle id: Shadow."

Gently I raised the sling over my head and got it tucked in on my side, as the Captain finished and loaded his clip into the chamber of his rifle.

"Handle id: Cap."

Carefully, I took my seat next to Rosin and watched as the Captain looked around the chopper.

"We ready?!" He asked as we all quickly replied.

"Yes sir!"

In approval, the Captain ordered the takeoff and took his seat across from me as the chopper began to raise off the deck.

The flight was slow, but as soon as we were airborne did I begin to wonder what exactly we were going out to do, but it couldn't be too bad since we left all our field gear back at base.

Everyone wore the same gear. Standard special forces uniform, pure black, along with a bulletproof vest and some knee and elbow pads.

Normally we bring bags of radio equipment and bundles of C4. I guess where we were going was close quarters and relativity small for us to bring no long distance radios.

"Alright men listen up!" Ordered the Captain as we all looked up at him.

The Captain now stood by a small terminal and waited for all of us to look at him before beginning the briefing.

"We have a quarantine in effect in one of Zone 10's research facilities. To our knowledge five scientists are under lock-down in the sealed off portion of the facility and it is our job to locate them, naturalize any threat that may be presence, and extract after the lock-down has been lifted. Any questions?"

I began to look around as Kid raised his hand.

"Yes?" Wondered the Cap as he asked.

"What's the threat?"

Slowly the Captain replied.

"Unknown. Command wants us to find out what it is at any cost and contain it if necessary."

"Rules of engagement?" Asked Hopper as the Captain glanced at him.

"Same as always. Only fire if fired upon. Any other questions?" He wondered as Kid again raised.

"What's Zone 10?"

The Captain quickly glanced at me.

Slowly I replied.

"It's a planet NASA uncovered over ten years ago on some expedition of the city's underground systems. They found what was believed to be a portal to another planet. A planet that has been dead for as long as time can tell. For years they have been up there researching and testing all kinds of things on the dead surface. And not less then a few months ago did they start digging up the ground for all types of shit. It's classified and highly guarded by our government."

"If it's so guarded then why do they need us?!" Questioned Foley as I shook my head not knowing the answer.

As we all went silent, the Captain asked.

"Does everyone understand the mission?"

Immediately we all nodded as Foley added.

"Go find some eggheads and kill whatever is causing the disturbance in their FINE research! Clear and understood Cap!"

The Captain nodded in approval as the pilot shouted.

"Nearing the landing Captain! I'd Advise you get ready!"

The Captain nodded and quickly ordered.

"Game faces gentlemen! Here we go!"

Tightly I gripped my gun and waited as you could feel the chopper lower to the landing zone.

The second we hit the ground, the Captain hit the switch and the hatch to the chopper opened.

Quickly Reaper and Hopper were first to exit, as Cap headed out next with Rosin, Kid, Foley, Borne and finally myself falling in behind.

"Standard formation men!" Ordered the Captain as we all formed up.

Slowly as we followed the Captain, we all looked around to find the place we landed on to be a rooftop.

The night sky hoovered across the stars as it's bitter cold wind dragged itself across our faces in smooth passes of self chill and relaxation.

My ears twitched to the chill and slowly we all halted as the Captain raised his hand to signal our stop.

Everyone waited as the Captain went for his ear piece.

"Command this is Delta 8-0. We arrived at target zone Zulu, Hammer, Foxtrot, Niner." He stated as we all waited silently for the response.

"Delta this is Command. You are to proceed as scheduled."

"Roger Command." Replied the Captain as he gently looked back at us.

"Move in men."

Quickly Hopper nodded along with Reaper and we all followed as they proceeded towards a door located on the far end of the roof.

As we approached with our weapons lowered, Cap ordered.

"Hold."

I remained next to Foley as the Captain made his way past us to the large steel door.

Gently lowering his gun, I watched as he lifted his hand to the door.

"Bang! Bang!"

Everyone went still as you could hear the sounds of a large lock being slid open from the other side.

In seconds, the door opened and we all looked forward as a small human rested behind it in awe of us.

Quickly the Captain went to his side and pulled out a small black wallet and opened it for the man to see.

In no shorter then a few seconds did the man nod and let us in.

"Form up men. Stay close." Ordered the Captain as he was first to enter through the door.

Quickly we all entered one by one and proceeded down a few flights of stairs, till we came across a door being guarded by two small humans only armed with batons.

The one nearest to us quickly opened the door and said.

"Head down the hall and make the first right, then head straight till you come to a security checkpoint. There will be a man waiting for you there."

Slowly the Captain nodded and continued to lead us down the hall till we made it to the checkpoint the guard mentioned.

As we approached, a guard came forth and asked.

"Delta?"

The Captain nodded and quickly the guard replied.

"Just wait here for a second gentlemen so I can call ahead."

As the guard turned to the leave, I looked at Foley as he lowered his weapon to his side.

"Come on with all this waiting shit. We have places to be!"

"Calm down Fole. We'll be through soon." Stated Hopper as I lowered my weapon.

"I'm just saying man, if this mission was so urgent, you would think they would have all this shit straightened out so we can just get on with our job." Replied Foley as the Captain looked back.

"The place is under full lock-down Foley. Nothing is getting in or out from where we're heading." He stated as Borne quickly added.

"That includes our mission sir."

"Got something to add Borne?" Wondered the Captain as he gently lowered his weapon to reply.

"I'm just saying Cap. If our mission is to save these scientists at any costs, I would like to believe we can get there sometime today before they have a chance at being killed by something."

The Captain nodded as Kid stepped in.

"I agree with them too sir. For all we know those guys in there could be in trouble right now and all we're doing is standing here waiting for a friggin door to open so we can reach another and then another." Stated Kid as the Captain smiled slightly and slowly looked to me.

"What about you lieutenant? Any thoughts on the subject?" He asked as I let out a small breath.

"I'm all for standard procedures sir, but I do believe this is a waste of time. We need to get in there sometime today if we have any chance of pulling them out of their alive."

The Captain nodded as Hopper quickly asked.

"Is the thing that caused the lock-down really capable of that? I mean for all we know it could have been a chemical fire or some stupid shit like that, that caused it."

In reaction to the question, the Captain slowly replied.

"We can only hope Hopper, but I don't want any of you letting your guards down, cause if this "threat" does turn out to be a problem, I don't want to see any of you get killed cause of it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied as the door finally opened.

Quickly we all picked up our weapons and began to head through.

The building we were in was huge. It looked like nothing I ever saw before. Solid white walls, like as if this was a some high tech hospital or some shit like that.

People watched as we walked by and they all seemed to be workers. They looked like normal people. Nothing strange about it, except the scared looks they had as we made our way to a large opening to find it filled with guards and scientists alike.

"Captain!"

Our whole team was ordered to halt as a small human approached who looked to be our contact.

A small fox, maybe about five six, with a tan coat of fur and a thin pair of glasses that rested a bit down on his nose. He wore a white lab coat and as he neared we lowered weapons and watched as he offered the Captain his hand.

"My name is Roger Williams. I'm the head researcher assigned to this building. I will be taking you and your team to the VEX."

"VEX?" Questioned Kid as the man looked behind the Captain at him.

"The Vaporizing External Transporter. Or as you know it to be, the portal to Zone 10."

Kid nodded as the Captain gently replied.

"Show us."

The fox was giving off a small amount of urgency as he quickly replied.

"Yes sir. This way please."

The fox quickly picked up his pace and began to head to a large vault looking door being guarded by a few men.

Following in behind, we watched as he swiped his key card and waited for the door to slide open.

As soon as it was opened, the Captain ordered us to follow and we all proceeded down a long hall till a set of stairs approached our front.

As we made our way down the fox said.

"Your the first team down here since we opened up shop."

"Is this your first problem?" Asked Hopper as the fox quickly replied.

"Yes actually. This is the first time we really had a problem at all."

"Do you know what we can expect?" Asked the Captain as the Fox stopped as the bottom of the stairs.

As we all held our feet in front of him, we watched as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no I do not. We have reports of a breach in one of the labs out there, but no solid cause to the problem. I would guess the team on sight waiting for your arrival will have more for you then me."

In a slight nod, we continued to follow as we neared another large opening, except this time we saw a small hole in the center of the room that looked to be empty.

"Welcome gentlemen to the VEX! This is your stop."

The Captain began to look at the hole and as we approached the fox ordered.

"Bring it online!"

As you could hear systems being started up, we all gathered around to watch as the hole filled with a grayish goo.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Rosin as Kid got down slightly to go touch it.

"I wouldn't do that just yet son." Stated the fox as he quickly backed off from the goo.

Slowly the fox approached and replied.

"This is the portal to Zone 10's research faculty. It was discovered in 2021, but believed to be built far before that, due to the origin of the faculty here and in Zone 10 itself."

"How does it work?" Wondered Rosin as the fox looked at him.

"The portal breaks down your very being using advanced atomizing technology and sends your form to Zone 10, where it reassembles your body and allows you to pass safely onto the platform where you will be in a few seconds as soon as it's ready." Stated the fox as he looked up at the Captain who waited patently for the portal to be ready as well.

"Have you ever done this before?" Asked Kid as he looked at me.

"No." I replied as he got nervous.

"I assure you it is perfectly safe son." Stated the fox as Kid took a gulp.

"Just relax Kid. If you want you can go last." Commented Foley as the Captain looked back at us.

"You'll be fine Kid. Trust me." I urged him as he nodded and relaxed slightly.

"The portals ready sir!" Shouted a man from a console across from us, to the fox in front of us.

"Ready when you are Captain." Stated Reaper as he stood next to the Captain who glanced back at me.

"Your up first Shadow."

Gently I nodded as Borne said.

"Good luck Lt."

Patting my shoulder as I neared the front, the fox smiled and said.

"Just step in when your ready."

Taking a breath, I looked back at my team as they all watched me about to commit my body to space.

"Save us a seat when you get there!" Shouted Foley as I slightly smiled and looked back at the goo.

Quickly I grabbed my gun and hugged my chest, and in a deep breath of silence, I shut my eyes and jumped.

**Captain Cruz's POV, 11:30pm.**

I watched as Shadow leaped forward into the grayish goo and slightly widened my eyes as he disappeared into the hole.

"Holy crap." Stated the Kid as he caught his breath at the lieutenant's fate.

"That was something." Stated Hopper as Rosin quickly looked at the fox.

"Will he be ok?"

The fox gently smiled and replied.

"Perfectly. Who's next now?"

Looking back at Foley, I smiled as he widened his eyes.

"Oh fuck that Captain!"

Gently raising my fingers, I smiled and urged him to step up.

"Seriously!?" He questioned as he reluctantly stepped forward to the portal.

Gently I chuckled, as he looked down at the hole.

"Oh man. I don't know sir. You see I have a condition where if I...!?"

Roughly I pushed him.

"Get going."

Foley widened his eyes as he fell head first into the portal.

**Shadow's POV, Zone 10, 11:31pm.**

Gently I caught my breath and dusted myself off as I looked back at the portal.

The goo went still and as I focused I heard.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In seconds of hearing the screech, I widened my eyes to see Foley come flying up out of the portal and down at me.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as he came right down on top of me.

"SMASH!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My ears lowered as Foley had his eyes shut on top of my body and quickly I yelled.

"Foley!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FOLEY!"

Immediately stopping, Foley opened his eyes to stare straight at me.

In an instant he began to look left to right and then right back down into my eyes.

"I'm alive?!" He asked as I gently push up on him.

"Yeah, your alive asshole. Now please get the fuck off me." I ordered as he gently pushed up on my chest and to his feet above me.

"I'm sorry Lt. Don't tell anyone I screamed like that ok?" Begged Foley as he lowered his hand.

With a smile on my face, I took Foley's hand as it came to me and replied.

"Deal."

Foley quickly checked his body for any missing limbs and as I got back my posture, we both looked towards the portal to see Hopper come through landing on his feet just like me.

"That wasn't so bad." He stated as I chuckled.

"Right there with you Hop. It wasn't that bad." Stated Foley as he looked at me.

Gently I shook my head with a small smile, and as Hopper stepped towards our small group, out popped Rosin from the goo who managed to fall flat on his face.

"Owww!" He mumbled as Hopper and I quickly got him up on his feet.

"You ok?" Asked Hopper as Rosin got up and nodded his head.

As Rosin collected himself, Reaper was next to fly through landing on his feet next to us.

"Damn I sense a headache coming." He stated as he shook his head slowly.

Gently I got him forward and out of the way as Borne made his way through.

Roughly Borne landed in my arms almost forcing us to fall over. And as we slowly steadied, Kid came through in a hurtle.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as he landed next to Hopper who got him up next to Rosin.

"You ok Kid?" I asked as he looked up at me.

Kid took a look over his body then replied.

"All good lieutenant."

Smiling at him, we all looked back at the portal as the Captain came through landing on his feet in a thump.

"We all good?" He asked towards us, as we all got our weapons checked and replied.

"Yes sir."

"Good." He replied as we all began to look around the large room we were in.

It looked the exact same as the place we just came from, just with a darker lighting that made the place feel more cold.

"Welcome gentlemen to Zone 10."

Quickly we all turned to find a man standing there smiling at us.

In reaction the Captain stepped forward.

"My name is Gordon Osmer, but you may call me Gord. I'm the head technical officer here and you must be Delta."

This human held his ground at five eight and in a small gray jacket and gray dress pants. He had short cut black hair and a real grumpy looking grin that made me feel like we were back in school in front of a pissed off teacher or something.

"I'm Captain Cruz. These are my men. First Lieutenant Shadow, Sargent Rosin, Sargent Foley, Sargent Hopper, Corporal Reaper, Corporal Borne, and Private Anthony or Kid for short. We hear you have a problem going on here." Stated the Captain as Gord nodded his head slowly.

"You can call it that."

"Tell us what you know." Ordered the Captain as we began to follow the human through another large vault looking door.

"A few hours ago we got a message from our head scientist Dr. Hemer warning us of a breach in his part of the facility. Since then we have had his part of the base on lock-down."

"Any word from the team inside?" Asked the Captain as we turned a corner.

The human continued to walk, but replied.

"Not a peep."

"How many are in the quarantine zone?" I asked next as he replied.

"Five. Dr. Hemer, Dr. Eva, Dr. Davis, Dr. Kenneth, and Dr. Roberson."

"On sight?" Asked the Captain next as we neared a large area of the base.

"Seventy in total."

"Where?" Asked the Captain next as the human stopped.

"Through here."

In a second of the response, we continued to follow the human till we entered the large area to find the answer to our last question.

We all stopped and began to look around to see everyone here had families. Some were workers, but most had families with them. Why? I wondered as the Captain then asked.

"When will you begin evacuation of the area?"

Immediately Gord replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Questioned Foley as the human looked back slightly at him.

"It's not necessary. I'm only aloud to move people if the threat of a breach is brought beyond the contained area, which it hasn't. So everyone as of right now stays here."

The Captain nodded and slowly asked.

"Any idea what the threat is?"

Gord stared into his eyes greatly, then nudged his head to the left telling us to follow.

Slowly we fell in line and followed as the human stopped by a group of workers who all gathered around to talk and stare at me and my team.

As they stared, I got my gun squared away and looked down at my side to hear.

"Captain, this is our lead researcher and doctor, Amy Rose."

Immediately I widened my eyes and looked up from the back of my team to see a familiar pink hedgehog in a solid white lab coat come stepping forward towards my team leader.

"God damn!" Stated Foley as he stared directly at her.

"Amy here was on duty at the time of the breach and will be your guide throughout the mission. She has more knowledge of what's inside the quarantine zone then anyone else here, and I assure you she is more then capable." Stated Gord as I tried to get past Foley and Hopper who continued to stare at my ex-girlfriend.

The second my body came forward, the Captain looked back to see my confused face.

"Amy?" I questioned as she widened her eyes at me.

"Shadow?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked in loss as she was completely caught off guard still by my lone presence.

"You two know each other?" Wondered the Captain as he looked forward to Amy who glanced up at him.

"The lieutenant here is my ex." She replied as I stared directly into her green emerald eyes.

The Captain and my whole team went silent as Gord quickly continued.

"Anyway, Miss Rose here will guide you and your team to the quarantine zone Captain."

The Captain nodded as Amy slowly turned to say.

"Please follow me gentlemen."

I remained slightly still as we began to move and gently the Captain asked.

"I don't have to worry about you do I lieutenant?"

"No sir." I replied feeling a bit of grief as we followed my ex-girlfriend from a few feet back.

Nodding, the Captain pressed forward as I fell behind with Foley who asked.

"Tell me you got some of that Lt." He begged to know as I ignored him and heard.

"Shut up Foley. Leave him alone man."

Foley gently looked up to see Borne staring at him.

Gently Foley patted my shoulder and left me in deep thought, and in seconds we stopped to see a large steel door waiting in front of us, with a small computer setup located in the front a few feet away, where Amy quickly got comfortable.

Slowly she looked at me and the second my eyes connected to hers, she pulled towards the Captains to say.

"I will be here motoring your team Captain."

Cap quickly nodded and ordered.

"Link up men."

Immediately, we all went to our weapons and pushed on a small green button located on the edge of our grips.

In seconds Amy replied.

"I have a clear visual. Raise when I call your name. Kid?"

Kid quickly raised his gun.

Amy nodded then asked.

"Hopper? Rosin?"

Both Hopper and Rosin lifted up next, as she then asked.

"Reaper? Borne?"

As soon as they were done, she looked up me.

"Shadow?"

My team watched as I lifted up my shotgun slowly.

Gently Amy nodded and went back to the computer she was staring at to say.

"Cap?"

The Captain then lifted up his gun and as soon as everyone was set she said.

"I see what you see gentlemen, so keep it clean."

Foley quickly smiled and whispered.

"Anything for you baby."

Immediately Borne hit his arm hard as I glared at him.

Foley quickly shut his mouth as Amy also glared at him.

"What's the threat in there Miss Rose?" Asked the Captain taking the mood off me as she looked back at him.

"Unknown Captain. All I can say is that the breach originated in genetics."

"You have nothing?" I questioned as she looked at me slowly.

"No."

"What about cameras? You have to have some eyes in there." I stated as she nodded.

"We use to before the breach."

"What does that have to do about it?" I questioned as she quickly replied.

"The lock-down shuts down the power which in return shuts off the cameras. So as I said before, we have nothing on what happened in there. You and your team are going in blind."

"Is there anything else we should know Miss Rose?" Asked the Captain as Amy got off staring at me in slight anger.

"Only that the distress call sent to earth originated from Dr. Hemer's lab, here." Stated Amy as she pointed at a TV next to us resting on the wall.

The whole team looked over towards it as a blueprint of the facility came up showing what was beyond the door in front of us.

The Captain took the front as it all loaded up.

Through the door was a long hall that went two ways. Left and right. To the left was Storage and beyond that contained the mess and the kitchen. I watched carefully and next to the kitchen was another hall that led to the crew quarters.

To the right was the real work. First came Hydroponics and beyond that was genetics and the research labs. Even further was Dr. Hemer's lab and beyond that was a service tunnel that lead to a dig site of some sort.

In a rough fashion, the Captain lifted up his gun and looked back at us.

"This is how this is going to go. As soon as we enter I want even teams to split off in pairs. Hopper and Borne, you two got storage. Kid, Foley, Mess hall then the living quarters. Got it?"

The four of them nodded and quickly the Captain continued.

"Shadow and Rosin, you two are in charge of genetics where the breach came from, while Reaper and I handle the labs, hydroponics, and the dig.

Quickly we nodded and watched as the Captain approached the door.

"I want this done smooth gentlemen. Keep an eye out for any of the scientists and watch out for anything that may have caused the breach, especially you two. Stated the Captain as he looked at me and Rosin.

Slowly we nodded as he finished.

"Remember the rules of engagement. No one fires unless fired upon. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied as he nodded and looked at Amy.

"Open the door."

Amy nodded, and in seconds we watched as the door unlocked and began to pull open towards us.

Immediately the Captain ordered.

"Hopper, Borne. Take point."

Hopper and Borne quickly moved inside and in time so did the Captain with Reaper behind him in formation.

In seconds, we heard.

"Clear left!"

"Clear right!"

As soon as it was called, the rest of us moved in.

I was last to go, and as I went to move forward I heard.

"Shadow?"

Looking over to my side, I saw Amy with a slight smile.

"Be careful in there."

Gently I nodded and moved in with Rosin, and after a few seconds the door shut behind us, leaving my whole team blind in the pitch dark steel halls.

**Alright I'm finally back up and running. I know probably no one remembers me, but thank you if you did and please let me know what you think so far. I will be posting every Saturday till I can get internet up in my house. I will be standing by for any questions in case you have one. Thank you all again.**

**mT Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV, Entrance, 11:45pm.**

It was pitch black. No lights. No noise. Just darkness.

"Lights on." Ordered the Captain as we all remained close together by the door which was now locked tight behind us.

In a few seconds, all eight flashlights came on and you could make out the halls to our left and right.

The floors and walls were nothing but solid metal and it was cold. Really cold.

The thing that got me was the silence. Even with all of us here, it still felt lifeless and dead.

As we all covered one another, the Captain looked around at all of us to say.

"I want everyone to be careful. We don't know what could be in here. Watch each others' backs, understood?" He asked in force as we all nodded in silence.

Giving a swift turn, the Captain then ordered.

"Move out."

As soon as the order was given, everyone began to break apart. I followed the Captain and Reaper with Rosin by my side covering the rear, and in no time, you could see the rest of the team disappear into the darkness behind us.

The four of us held close as we walked slowly down the pitch dark halls, and as we checked our corners, we came across an access door to our left.

The Captain halted us in place as he gently moved back to me.

"This is our stop. You and Rosin get moving to genetics. Call in if you find anything."

"Yes sir." I replied as I lifted up my gun and began to head towards genetics with Rosin by my side.

As we continued to walk down the still halls, I looked ahead to see a break to the right.

Quickly I raised my hand and moved my fingers forward for Rosin to move up and take point, as I quickly turned around to cover our backs.

"Clear right." Stated Rosin as I gently turned the corner with him.

As Rosin moved up ahead of me, I heard what sounded to be footsteps.

"Hold." I ordered as Rosin quickly looked back at me to see me focusing in on the sound.

The halls made the noise bounce and it was so faint, it barely felt like anything.

As the sound vanished, I looked at Rosin to say.

"Stay close."

Rosin nodded and held back, as I now took the lead.

Quickly I scanned the next corner and whispered.

"Clear."

In speed, Rosin moved ahead, and as we saw the door for genetics ahead of us on our right, I looked down with my light to see something.

"Rosin." I said quietly as he quickly looked down at what I saw.

Gently, I got on my knees, to find what seemed to be blood. It was cold, but thick.

"What is that?" Asked Rosin as I slowly got back on my feet to notice it was leading to genetics.

"I think we're about to find out." I stated as I began to move.

Rosin nodded as I aimed forward at the door, and as we neared, it became clear it was sealed off from our side.

"Cover me." I ordered Rosin as he nodded and began to scan left and right.

**Rosin's POV, 11:52pm.**

I carefully scanned to my right as Shadow went on his comm.

"Amy. This is Shadow. Come in." He ordered calmly and quietly, as I aimed my light up and down the hall to our right.

As we waited quietly, I saw a quick slash in my light.

Immediately I focused down the hall to see nothing.

"I'm here Shadow. What's up?" Asked Amy as he quickly replied.

"The door to genetics has been sealed shut. Anyway you can open it from your end?" He wondered as I swear we were being watched.

"Let me try."

Shadow gently got back his gun, and as we waited, I saw the break in my light again.

"Lieutenant!" I shouted under my breath as he quickly looked down the hall I was aiming at.

Gently Shadow got up his weapon and replied.

"Check it out."

Nodding at the order, I slowly began to head down the hall as he remained by the door to genetics watching my back.

As I neared the end of the hall, I found it went two ways. Left and right.

In great focus, I held my breath and turned the corner, aiming along the right to find nothing but a dark corridor.

Immediately I turned and aimed down the other side to find the same thing. Just a pure black hall.

Slowly, I began to back my way up to Shadow who got by the door switch.

"What was it?" He asked in a calm tone as I shook my head.

"Ghosts." I replied as he slowly nodded and went for the door.

"It's open Shadow." Stated Amy through his comm, as I calmly turned to aim back down the hall.

Nothing moved that time, and I went still as Shadow opened the door to genetics.

**Cruz's POV, Hydroponics, 11:50pm.**

Reaper quickly went to clear right, as I went left in force to find nothing but plants.

This room was huge. From what I could see it was like a greenhouse. Rows upon rows of plants, all lined up in their vases just waiting for water to hit their roots.

Slowly, Reaper and I made our way down the rows and as soon as we reached the end I heard.

"Clear."

Nodding I replied.

"Clear."

Reaper quickly approached my side while not letting down his guard, and as the darkness consumed us I ordered.

"Check the back room. I'll watch your back from out here."

Nodding, I watched as Reaper slowly approached the back room with his rifle pressed at the door.

**Reaper's POV, 11:52pm.**

Gently I opened the door to find more darkness awaiting me.

Slowly I entered, letting the door shut behind me. As I took gentle steps forward, I found there were papers all along the floor.

Slowly I aimed down as I walked, to find one of the papers with red dots splashed across it's surface.

Gently my ears went up, as I began to follow the splashes.

Soon enough, it led to another door, and as I aimed up, I found the nob was covered in a thick red paste.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I went to touch it.

As my fingers came in contact with the gooey surface, I quickly pushed open the door to find it to be a lone office.

The papers became drenched, and slowly I stopped by the door frame to begin to slowly aim up at where it was coming from.

In a slow pace, my light went up to find a chair covered in what was now apparent to be blood.

My eyes gently widened as I saw no body. It was just a chair.

Calmly, I breathed in and began to scan the rest of the room to find it clear.

**Cruz's POV, 11:55pm.**

Slowly Reaper came out from the office behind me.

"Anything?" I asked calmly as he nodded.

"A lot of blood, but no body."

"Anything else?" I wondered as he shook his head.

"No sir."

Nodding, I slowly went for my comm.

"Cruz to all teams. We found blood here in Hydroponics." I stated as Reaper began to move back to the entrance.

"Shadow to Cruz."

"Roger Shadow, what is it?" I responded as he quickly replied.

"We just entered Genetics."

"Keep me updated Shadow. Reaper and I are going to get moving to the dig site beyond you."

"Roger that sir." Replied Shadow as I ordered Reaper to move out into the hall.

**Shadow's POV, Genetics, 11:55pm.**

Very carefully, Rosin and I entered genetics to find the place ransacked. Tables were flipped across the room and papers drenched the floor in a sea of white, as I also noticed a few leaks coming from the other end of the room.

Quickly I raised my arm and moved it to the left signaling Rosin to move ahead.

As he quickly moved from my sight, I went towards the leak to find nothing but a small flood.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked myself as I aimed in the water to find a small staircase that went down a few steps.

Papers floated along the water and it made it impossible to see anything below. Very gently, I took a step in to feel the freezing temperature I was about to endure along my legs.

Slowly I took another step and then another, and in no time at all nearly half my body was covered in the freezing water.

Carefully I began to aim around the area I was heading into, and as I began to step off, I heard the footsteps again coming from behind me.

Immediately I turned around to aim at the door to find nothing there.

Slowly the noise went away once again, and cautiously, I turned back around to find the water getting a bit deeper.

As the water now reached my stomach, I heard from my comm.

"We got something in storage."

**Hopper's POV, Storage, 11:59pm.**

Borne covered me as I checked the pile of thick red blood, to find a small white lab coat. Most likely it belonged to a female.

"What you got Hopper?" Asked the Captain over comm, as I checked the tag on the coat.

"I found Dr. Eva's Lab coat among a pile of blood here in storage, but no body in sight sir."

Calmly, I folded up the coat and placed it in my vest as I heard from comms.

"She has to be around there somewhere. Find her."

"Yes sir." I replied to the Captain as I slowly looked back at Borne.

"I'll get left? You get right?" Wondered Borne as I nodded and headed off in my direction to find more large crates and not enough missing scientists.

**Kid's POV, Mess hall, 11:59pm.**

Foley went on ahead as I finished checking the mess.

It was impossible to see around here. The room was pitch black.

As I took gentle steps forward, I aimed to the left to find nothing but more tables and chairs.

"Bash!"

In a scared mess, I leaped backwards from kicking a chair in front of me on accident, and backed off in a gasping need of air.

As I caught my breath, I heard what sounded like footsteps coming from behind me.

Immediately, I aimed my flashlight back to find no one there.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Instantly I began to sweat as I felt it getting closer.

Roughly I gripped my gun's trigger and began to panic as it sounded like it was right in front of me.

I was on the verge of shooting when suddenly they stopped.

My ears went still, and very gently I backed up to hit my back against something.

"Aghhh!" I shouted as I turned to find Foley in my face.

"Relax Kid!" He ordered as I nearly shot him.

Immediately I went for air as he took hold of my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did you find anything?" I wondered still feeling like I shit myself.

"Nothing but warm beer and some shit food. How about you?"

Shaking my head, I replied.

"Nothing."

Nodding at my response, Foley quickly lifted up his weapon to say.

"How about we go check the living quarters now? What you say?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Sounds good."

Nodding with me, I watched as Foley took lead and guided me towards the door on the other side of the mess hall.

**Shadow's POV, Genetics, June 24th, 12:03am.**

The water was now at my chest, and as I was nearing the end of this flood, I heard from my comm.

"You ok Shadow?" It was Amy.

"Not really. It's fucking cold in here." I stated as she quickly asked.

"Where's Rosin?"

The second she asked that question I heard the footsteps again.

Immediately I aimed behind me.

"Rosin!?" I shouted as Amy went silent.

"Amy. Where's Rosin?" I asked in concern as she quickly replied.

"I don't know. His gun is down. All I see is floor."

Immediately I began to head back to the stairs.

"Rosin!?" I shouted as I pushed through the water and papers.

"ROSIN COME...!"

As I went to finish my sentence I felt my feet give way under me.

**Amy's POV, Access door, 12:04am.**

I watched in fear as Shadow began to run back, and as I went to look back at Rosin's camera I saw Shadow's disappear.

"Shadow come in!" I ordered through my comm link as his camera went dark.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I saw Rosin's camera move.

**Rosin's POV, 12:04am.**

Quickly taking my gun from back off the ground, I ran towards the lieutenant who I heard go silent.

"Lieutenant!?" I shouted as I approached an area filled with nothing but water.

Quickly I entered to shout.

"Lieutenant!? Where are you!?"

As I began to panic, I saw bubbles coming from a steep part in the water.

Immediately I ran for it and reached in to feel a hand grab my arm.

"I got you lieutenant! Hold on!" I shouted as I felt him take my chest in all his force.

After a few strong tugs, I began to feel the lieutenant's feet come out from the hole he was in.

"Hold on!" I ordered him as I pulled as hard as I could up.

Slowly, Shadow's head came up through the water and I panicked as he didn't move.

Immediately, I dragged us back to the stairs, and the second we touched solid ground I watched as he he gagged for air.

"You ok!?" I asked as he looked up at me.

Quickly he nodded as water hit the floor and replied.

"I'm fine!"

"What happened?" I asked getting calmer as he managed to stand.

"I was heading back to find you when I guess I fell in a hole or some shit!"

Gently I began to laugh.

"Don't do that shit to me man. You had me worried."

Immediately Shadow grabbed his gun and replied.

"I'll try not to. Where the hell were you when I called?" He asked next as I got back up myself.

"I found something."

**Shadow's POV, 12:08am.**

It was official. I was fucking freezing now and as I began to follow Rosin to where he was, I heard over comms.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

Amy seemed a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"What happened?" She asked next as I shivered.

"Must have been a hole or something in the floor. I got stuck and couldn't move. Don't worry, it was an accident." I stated as she went silent.

As the line went quiet, I finally managed to get to where Rosin had been the whole time.

Widening my eyes, I looked up to see a vent torn wide open with blood splashed along the walls around it.

"I think we now know that whatever caused this breach isn't planing on taking the scenic route." Stated Rosin as I nodded and went to my comm.

"Shadow to all teams. Be aware that whatever caused the breach is using the ventilation system to move around the facility. Still no confirmation on the threat, but keep your guard up. It could be anywhere." I stated as Rosin looked at me.

"Now what?"

Giving him a slight frown, I replied.

"We should get back to the entrance and wait for the others."

Rosin quickly nodded and began to follow as I went for the exit to genetics.

As we reached the door, I looked back to see nothing but the pitch dark and only to hear the footsteps that have been following me since I got here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 4**

**Hopper's POV, Storage, 12:05am.**

I kept hearing noises. Like the tapping of feet. I had no clue where they were coming from and it was starting to get on my nerves. Plus the pitch black doesn't help when they sound like their coming from right behind you.

As I neared the end of storage, I went to my comm.

"Borne? You there?" I asked quietly as I got no response.

"Borne. Come in." I began to panic a little from the silence I was given.

Gently I switched channels.

"Miss Rose. You there?" I asked as I went still to begin covering my corners.

"Who's this?" She wondered as I quickly replied.

"It's Hopper. Do you have eyes on Borne?"

After a few seconds I heard.

"He's in storage Hopper."

"I know he is, but he's not responding."

Amy went silent as I began to move forward.

As I took a step, I heard the footsteps again.

Slowly I lifted up my gun and began to follow them.

As I neared, they went soft, and in reaction I turned the corner to find Borne in my face.

"Aghhhh! Jesus Christ Borne! What the fuck man!?" I shouted as he smiled widely.

"Sorry Hop. Didn't mean to scare you."

Getting calm, I replied.

"You didn't scare me. It's the fucking noises I keep hearing."

Gently Borne nodded and replied.

"I heard them too. I turned off my comm to get a better angle on where it was they were coming from."

"Find anything?" I wondered in a still freaked out tone as he nodded.

"They lead right here."

In confusion, I began to look around.

Slowly as I reconnected eyes with Borne my comm went off.

"Shadow to all teams. Be aware that whatever caused the breach is using the ventilation system to move around the facility. Still no confirmation on the threat, but keep your guard up. It could be anywhere."

Immediately Borne and I both looked up to see a vent above our heads.

"Oh shit." Stated Borne in worry as I aimed up at the vent.

In a slow movement, I went to move the barrel of my gun up towards the metal vent.

Borne aimed up as well, as my barrel came in contact with the vent to make a loud clash.

Immediately both Borne and I widened eyes to hear clear as day.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Whatever was shadowing us was right above us the whole fucking time and it was now moving the fuck away in speed.

Borne and I both ran after it, and as it made it's way out of storage, I went to my comm.

"Hopper to all teams! We're tracking the target through the ventilation! It's moving out of storage towards the mess hall!"

In no less then a second did I get a call back.

"Hopper, it's Shadow! I'm coming up behind you with Rosin! Keep following it!"

Whatever was in this vent was moving extremely faster then us, and it began to pick up distance as we made it to the mess hall.

The second we went through the door we found that the vents went a shit load of ways.

"Oh fuck." Stated Borne as I heard the thumping stop somewhere above us.

Slowly Borne and I began to split up around the mess to try and cover all the routes this thing could possibly take.

As I neared the center, I turned to see Shadow and Rosin come in with their guns held high, looking above, just like us.

Slowly Shadow looked at me, and I used my gun to point around the general area for him.

Nodding, Shadow came to my side and asked.

"Do you know what it is?"

I quickly shook my head as he frowned and ordered.

"Cover the exit so this thing can't slip by us."

Nodding, I quickly headed for the exit to watch as Shadow neared an air vent.

**Shadow's POV, Mess hall, 12:14am.**

Whatever this thing was, was going to make itself known to me one way or another.

Quickly, I grabbed a chair and moved it below a vent that was above me.

Gently Rosin came to my side as I aimed my flashlight up through the vent.

"Cover me." I ordered him, as he got under the vent with his rifle held high.

Slowly, I stood up on the chair and put my shotgun down on my side so that I was able to open the vent.

In a loud screech, the vent opened, and gently, I grabbed the spare flashlight I kept in my side pouch.

Rosin watched as I carefully put my head up into the vent with nothing but a flashlight to protect me.

My heart was pounding as I lifted up the light to see through the vent.

Gently the white light made everything clear and as I saw nothing in front of me, I turned back around to aim it down the other way where I had to squint my eyes to be able to see something down the far end.

My eyes widened as I saw what looked to be a pair of eyes. Yellow eyes.

As I went to grab my gun from my side, my eyes took a look down to hear.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Immediately, I looked back up to see the thing rushing me.

"OH FUCK!" I shouted as Rosin immediately began to shoot the vent.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Whatever this thing was, scared me enough to make me fall. As my back hit the floor, it turned around in the vent and began to make it's way back towards storage.

I rested on my ass as Borne quickly got me up.

In no time at all the Captain called in.

"Confirm fire!" He ordered as I immediately replied.

"The target is moving back to storage sir!"

"Did you hit it!?" He asked as I ran behind Hopper who lost track of it.

"No sir!"

"Where'd it go!? "Asked Hopper as we began to search around the area.

"What was it lieutenant?" Asked Rosin next as I still got myself together.

"I have no idea. Whatever it was it's extremely fast and has yellow fucking eyes!" I stated as Borne questioned.

"Yellow eyes?"

"I saw it for a second man. It was staring at me. And in the time it took me to grab my gun, it was already in my face."

As I took a breath, I went to my comm.

"Captain." I said calmly as he came in.

"Report lieutenant."

"We lost it sir."

"God damn it." Replied the Captain as I looked at Rosin.

"Whatever it is sir, it's hostel and it has yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yes sir. Yellow eyes."

Cap went silent as I looked at the rest of the men around me.

"Hopper, Borne. You two go back to the entrance and make sure that thing doesn't pass you by."

Nodding, Hopper asked.

"Where you going?"

"Rosin and I are heading back to genetics. I may have an idea of where it went to if it was looking to get out."

Rosin tightly gripped his weapon as I began to head for the exit.

**Kid's POV, Living quarters, 12:02am.**

"Clear." I stated as Foley and I exited yet another empty room.

As I was about to head for the next one, Foley turned me around.

"This shit will take too fucking long Kid."

"You have an idea?" I wondered as he nodded quickly.

"Yeah. How about you finish up here and I'll get moving towards the end and the bathrooms?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Alright cool."

Foley gently smiled, and I remained in the dark as him and his lone flashlight made it's way down the hall away from me.

Slowly I took a breath and made my way to the next room.

**Foley's POV, Living quarters, 12:03am.**

As I made my way down the hall into the next sector, I said under my breath.

"I bet this isn't anything but one of those scientists with a gun."

Slowly I came to the next door and readied myself.

As it opened, I gripped my rifle and moved in to aim at once again an empty room.

Gently I let out a breath and marked it clear.

As I turned around, I heard what sounded like a laugh.

Immediately I aimed to my left to shout.

"Kid!?"

I got nothing back and slowly I relaxed.

Gently, I held my rifle by my side now as I approached the next room.

My ears were twitching because of that shit I just heard. I know when I'm being watched and my radar is going off.

With grip, I raised my rifle to open the next door.

I widened my eyes a little to find it to be a bathroom. A fucking big ass bathroom. This place had two sections. Restrooms and showers by the look of it.

Slowly I entered the room, and made my way forward.

All the stalls were shut.

Carefully I took a breath to approach them, and in force, pushed open the first stall to find it empty.

Letting out a breath as I witness the lone toilet, I heard from behind me.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Immediately I turned around to aim at the door.

"Kid, if that's you, I swear I'll fucking pop your nuts!" I stated as I got no response once again.

Slowly as I aimed at the door, I backed up further into the stalls to feel under my feet, something sticky.

Gently I aimed down with my light to find a thick red goo.

My teeth now showed a bit of fear. I was losing my shit in here.

Quickly I went to my comm.

"Hey darling you there?" I asked as she quickly replied.

"Don't call me that Foley."

With a slight chuckle I replied.

"Didn't mean to cause offense Miss Rose, but do you see this shit?" I wondered as I still aimed at the goo that lead towards the last stall that was leading into the showers.

"What is that?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Fuck if I know, but I swear I feel like I'm getting shadowed in here."

Amy went silent as I now approached the stall where the goo led.

Taking a deep breath knowing the blood was coming from behind this door, I tightly gripped my rifle and pushed open the door to widen my eyes.

Blood covered the toilet, and as I tired to recover from the discovery I heard over comms.

"Shadow to all teams. Be aware that whatever caused the breach is using the ventilation system to move around the facility. Still no confirmation on the threat, but keep your guard up. It could be anywhere."

I let out my breath in fear, and very slowly, I aimed my light up to see the blood led up the wall and into an open vent.

"Oh fuck me." I said silently as I backed up.

My heart thumped in my chest as I gently looked back the way I came.

"Hehehehehe!"

Immediately I aimed my rifle up to find a man a few feet away with blood covering every portion of his body.

He had his clothes ripped and what looked to be flesh in his teeth.

My eyes widened as he lifted up his right arm for me to see.

His fucking hand and most of his skin and muscle up to his elbow was gone and all that I saw was his bone.

Slowly, the man placed the bone in his mouth and I widened my eyes as he cut the left side of his cheek clean off.

"Hehehehehehehehe!" His laugh was the same one I heard before and I began to shake slightly as he lowered the arm to stare directly into my eyes.

"Stand down!" I ordered as he took a step forward.

"BANG!"

I opened fire on his left leg and I watched as blood splattered along the floor not to even faze him.

My eyes were open in confusion as he just slowly looked down to stare at the hole I made.

"Hehehehehehe!" His laugh got louder as he quickly looked back at me with a solid smile on his face.

"Oh shit." I said under my breath as he took another step towards me.

"BANG! BANG!"

Hitting the other leg twice, I panicked as he charge smacking my rifle clear out of my hands and across the bathroom floor.

Immediately I widened my eyes to look back at him.

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

In fear, I began to back up.

As I backed up, my light went off leaving me in the pitch dark.

"Oh fuck this!" I shouted as I heard the man go silent.

Quickly looking around my sides in the dark and unarmed. I went for my sidearm to feel the sharp end of that bone come at my arm.

"AGHHH!"

My handgun went sliding as I backed away with a deep slit along my right arm.

Quickly scanning left and right, I found the man coming at my left side.

As hard as I could, I sent my right fist forward hitting the man in the face.

I watched as he backed off into the darkness, and as fast as I could, I went for my rifle that rested on the floor behind me.

Taking it in my hands, the light began to flash like a strobe and I widened my eyes seeing the man charging me once again.

"Fuck you!" I shouted as I gripped the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

My bullets landed directly into his chest and I watched as he screeched and fell back onto the floor in a bloody heap.

Immediately, I hit my rifle and my light steadied and came back on.

I now aimed directly at the downed man and I approached slowly to find him dead.

As I took a breath, Kid came flying into the room to see the mess I made.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened Foley!?" He asked as he approached to stare at the man.

"Fucking guy jumped me." I stated as I grabbed my arm.

"Jesus man, look at his arm!"

Nodding, I replied.

"Oh, I got a good look alright."

Slowly Kid widened his eyes to see my arm cut wide open a few good inches.

"Dude we need to get that looked at!" He stated as I shook my head.

"I'm good for right now."

Kid nodded as I went to my comm.

"Captain come in."

"Cruz here." He replied in no less then a second as I got myself together.

"I found one of our scientists."

Immediately the Captain asked.

"What's his status?"

Gently taking a breath, I replied.

"Dead sir."

Quickly the Captain replied.

"How Foley?"

"I shot him sir. The fucker came at me and cut my arm good. I had no choice. He was fucking crazed or some shit sir." I stated as he took a moment to respond.

"Are you ok?"

Nodding I replied.

"I'm losing a bit of blood at a good rate, but nothing I can't handle sir."

Kid gently got down to look into the man's eyes.

"Can you confirm which scientist it is?" Wondered the Captain as I looked at Kid who checked the coat for a tag.

"Dr. Roberson."

"Dr. Roberson sir." I replied as he came back quickly on comm.

"Alright, I want you to get to Rosin and the lieutenant to get patched up. I can't have you passing out."

"What about the body sir?" I wondered next as he replied.

"We'll bag it later. Just mark it outside the door and get moving to the lieutenant's position in genetics."

"Yes sir." I replied as I lowered my comm to hear from Kid.

"Wana get moving?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Yeah. Let's leave this fucker to rot."

Nodding, I began to head for the door with Kid, to look back at the body and say.

"Fucking bullshit man."

"What is?" Wondered Kid as he marked the door with a red marker.

"I shot him, and he just took it like it didn't hurt at all."

Kid recapped the marker and replied.

"Maybe you missed."

Shaking my head, I replied.

"I shot him in the fucking legs three times, and he didn't budge. That's not normal."

Kid gave me a slight nod as I finished.

"I don't know what's going on around here, but it's not right. Not that." I stated as we began to head for Shadow and Rosin.

**Shadow's POV, Genetics, 12:16am.**

Rosin and I just made it to Genetics to find the same room we just left. The water was the only thing making noise and it made my ears twitch as each drop splashed along it's surface in an echo fashion.

"Clear." Stated Rosin in a calm voice as I raised my hand for him to see.

Slowly Rosin nodded as I ordered him to move towards the vent.

Quickly, we made our way over to the other end of the room, and as Rosin maintained the front, I held the rear by aiming my gun around our seven and four o'clock.

As we neared, I felt Rosin stop.

"Lt." He whispered as I gently turned around to widen my eyes.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhhhhh...ughhhhh! Where is it!?"

Slowly I got next to Rosin's side to gently lower my weapon.

"WHERE!?" He shouted as I silently ordered Rosin to lower his rifle.

Obeying, Rosin lowered his weapon and very carefully did I reach down to grab my spare light from my side pouch.

"It has to be here!" Shouted the man as I slowly raised the light at him from behind.

"Sir?"

The man immediately tensed up as he heard my voice, and in a cautious voice I said.

"United Stated Marines. We're here to get you out."

The man was shaking and at the hint of a problem ahead of us, Rosin began to lift up his rifle a little.

Gently, I looked at him to see him nod forward getting me to immediately look back at the man who went back to riffling through a desk and all it's papers.

"I need to find it!" He stated as I gently placed my hand on Rosin's rifle getting him to lower it.

"Find what?" I asked the man as he gave me a quick glance.

"It! I have to find IT!"

Carefully, I took a step forward towards the man, and cautiously I asked again.

"Find what sir? Tell us and maybe we can help you find it."

As I took slow steps forward, I noticed the man had blood all along the lab coat he wore.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" He shouted in anger as I was now maybe five feet away from him.

As I drew closer, I knew he wasn't normal. His body looked shriveled and cold, and as I was about to reach him, I looked up to hear.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Immediately the man looked up to say.

"He's coming!"

Quickly I looked right back down to see half of the man's face.

It was covered in blood and very quickly did I begin to grab my weapon that was resting on my side.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Rosin began to look around the room in fear as the man shouted.

"HE'S COMING!"

Tightly I raised my weapon, as the man looked back at me completely.

I widened my eyes as the other half of his face was missing. It was muscles.

In a slow pace the man opened his mouth to say.

"He's gonna kill you! ALL OF YOU!"

I widened my eyes as the man lunged at me with what looked to be a pen, and as fast as I could, I raised my shotgun into his chest to pull the trigger.

"BANG!"

In reaction to my buckshot, I watched as the man's body flew back into the desk.

As he now rested on the ground, I looked back at Rosin who held his ground no more then five feet away.

"Call it in." I ordered as he nodded and went to his comm.

"Captain, it's Rosin. Come in sir." He said in a shaken tone as I looked back at the dead body in front of me.

Slowly, I knelt down to get a closer look.

"Cruz here. I heard the fire. What happened?"

As Rosin responded, I moved my hand towards the man's lab coat.

"We found one of the scientists in Genetics."

"Status?" Asked the Captain as I read the name tag to myself.

"Dr. Davis."

"Dead sir. He charged the lieutenant." Stated Rosin in response as I stood back up.

The Captain went silent as the door to genetics opened.

Immediately I looked back to see Foley and Kid jog in.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Kid as Rosin waved them over to us.

"One of the scientists. He charged us." Stated Rosin as I nodded and stood up.

Slowly Kid came forward, and as he passed me to see the corpse, I noticed Foley holding his arm.

"You ok Fole?" I asked in concern.

Quickly Foley looked at me and replied.

"I got jumped a few minutes ago by another one of these motherfuckers. He fucking cut my arm. The Captain said to find you guys and get it checked out."

Rosin immediately got close to take a look, as I looked back at Kid who checked the tag.

"Dr. Davis." He stated as I quickly asked.

"Who'd you guys find?"

In a calm voice, Kid replied.

"I didn't find anyone. Foley got jumped in one of the bathrooms by a Dr. Roberson."

"You two split up?" Questioned Rosin as he pulled over a seat for Foley that was by one of the desks near us.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Stated Kid as I shook my head.

"It's pitch dark everywhere, can't see more then five feet in front of you without a light, and on top of it all, something is trying to kill us. Splitting up is the worst thing we can do."

Rosin nodded to the statement as Foley asked.

"What do you mean?"

Gently I aimed up at the vents.

"Have you heard footsteps that sound like their right behind you?" I asked as Foley nodded.

"Yeah, back in the living quarters I heard them. I kept looking around, but I found no one till that scientist jumped me. Why? You telling me it wasn't him?" Questioned Foley as I nodded.

"Somethings using the vents to get around and it's following us. It's fast and it's smart." I stated as Kid then asked.

"Have you seen it?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Once. In the mess hall. Hopper and Borne chased it out of storage and I checked one of the vents to get a glimpse at it."

"What was it?" Asked Foley as I looked right back into his eyes.

"I don't know. All I saw was it's eyes. They were yellow."

Kid went silent as Foley immediately asked.

"What the hell do we do to get it?! Cause I'm sure as fuck, am not crawling in one of those fucking things!" He stated as I took a moment to respond.

"I don't know. I think it's best we regroup with the rest of the team and come up with something. I'm tired of running in the dark waiting to get clipped by whatever this thing is."

Everyone nodded, as I looked back at the body of Dr. Davis.

"Where's the other one you found Foley?" I asked calmly as he looked back at me.

"Back in the living quarters, why?"

Looking back at him, I replied.

"We should go get him."

"Cap said not to bag the bodies." Stated Kid as I looked over at him with a slight nod.

"Then lets just get back to the entrance and wait for the rest of the team. Then we can come up with a game plan here." I replied in charge as everyone nodded and began to head for the door.

As we reached the exit, I looked back at the water that was on the other side of the room. Something felt wrong there. I just don't know what.

Gently, I turned back around to shut the door tight. In seconds, I caught back up with the rest of my current team, Foley, Rosin, and Kid.

As we neared the entrance, I went to my comm.

"Captain, I have Rosin, Foley, and Kid with me. I think it's best we all regroup at the entrance sir and come up with a plan. Something isn't right here sir. How copy?"

In a few seconds the Captain replied.

"Roger lieutenant. Reaper and I just finished a sweep of the dig sight and are heading back now. Call Hopper and Borne and get them back to you as well."

"Aye sir." I replied as I switched channels.

"Hopper come in."

"Hop here." He replied as I ordered.

"Cap wants both you and Borne back at the entrance asap."

"Roger Lt. Be there in a few."

Gently I stopped at the entrance to see the large steel door still shut tight. Good.

Foley was still getting patched up from Rosin, and as I remained standing next to the door, Kid asked.

"So what's the deal with you and the pink girl lieutenant?"

Calmly I took a breath and looked down into his eyes to reply.

"Too be honest. I don't quite know Kid."

**Amy's POV, Access door, 12:30am.**

I remained by the cameras, and as I went to check on the audio, I turned it on to hear.

"So what's the deal with you and the pink girl lieutenant?"

My ears twitched at the question as I checked who had asked the question.

Immediately I went still as the response came through.

"Too be honest. I don't quite know Kid."

Shadow's voice showed some sadness to it, as I continued to listen to his soft words.

"I feel like I was an asshole back when we broke up. I shouldn't have argued with her about what she loved more. She always loved her job and I always approved of it. I approved of anything that

made her happy. I don't know what changed that in me."

My heart went sore from the memory as he continued.

"Maybe it's was because I cared too much about us. I know I don't want to do this for my whole life, but I guess I wanted to spend what time I had left with her. I know we were young, but it didn't give me the right to act the way I did to her when she came to me with her dream job. I always wanted her to be happy. To do whatever she wanted to do with her life. If she was happy, then I was happy."

A tear slowly began to form, as he finished.

"I can't really give you the best reason Kid. All I can say is that I was wrong to hold her back the way I did from making her happy. If I could, I would tell her I'm sorry and I would hope for another chance, but...I don't see that happening."

"Why not?" Questioned Kid as I listened carefully.

"Cause I still love her."

My eyes widened as he went silent.

"I still love her like I did back when we first met. And I don't think after everything I've done to her she will even consider the idea of taking me back. I fucked up Kid. I really did. And if there was one thing I could tell you right now that would save you many heartaches for the future, it would be to always love and support that special someone in your life. Always make them happy and always do what you have to do to make sure it stays that way. Cause if you don't, you'll end up like me. A sad hedgehog, with no one left in the world to care about."

My eyes filled with tears now as he went silent once again. Gently grabbing a tissue off the desk next to me, I wiped my eyes and looked back at the cameras.

"I fucked up."

**Shadow's POV, Entrance, 12:35am.**

"I fucked up." I stated to my team as they all now stared at me in sad expressions.

"Damn lieutenant." Stated Foley as I slowly looked over wiping my right eye that drew a tear.

"If you don't mind me saying though, she's still fucking hot!" Stated Foley with a wide smile as I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. I guess your right about that."

As I relaxed, Foley said.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Looking back over into his eyes I asked.

"What question?"

Giving me a small smile, Foley then asked.

"Did you get any of that?!"

Drawing a wide smile, I replied.

"A few times."

Immediately Foley approached me and took me in his arms to say.

"God damn that's my man! Good shit Lt!"

Softly, I pushed him off me and ordered.

"Stand down about my sex life or I'll send you to another bathroom."

Immediately Foley laughed and replied.

"Understood lieutenant."

Rosin and Kid both smiled widely with a small chuckle as Hopper and Borne came up on our left.

"Good you finally made it." I stated as Hopper quickly replied.

"What we miss?"

As they got comfortable, I replied.

"Nothing more then the usual."

"Where's the Captain?" Asked Borne as he put down his rifle.

"Him and Reap are at the dig site making their way back here. They should be here any minute." I stated as Hopper looked at Foley who got his arm finished.

"What happened to you Foley?" He wondered as Rosin cut the string that he used to stitch his arm.

"Got jumped by one of the missing scientists. He fucking cut me open."

"With what?" Asked Borne next as Foley took a moment to respond.

As soon as his sleeve was pulled back down over the wound, Foley got up and replied.

"His fucking arm."

Everyone went silent, and slowly I asked.

"What do you mean?"

Foley lowered his head slowly, then replied.

"All his skin and muscles were missing man. All that was there was his bone. I don't know how, but the fucker had no hand with it and all that was there was his fucking arm."

I went silent as Foley continued.

"I don't know if it's possible but he had to have sharpened it or something, cause the bone was as sharp as a blade. Clearly you can tell by how it fucked me up." Stated Foley as he referred to his arm.

As I remained silent, Rosin then asked.

"Lieutenant, I don't know if what Foley said is true, but I would like permission to go see the body if possible."

Immediately Foley shouted.

"He fucking nearly cut off my arm! What else do you need Rosin?!"

"Stand down." I ordered as Foley backed off.

As everything went calm, I looked back at Rosin.

"Listen, I don't know whats going on here, but you saw the guy in genetics. Half his face was gone man. What else do you need?" I asked in confusion as Rosin looked into my eyes softly.

"I understand lieutenant, but if there is something else happening here, command will want to know. I mean, isn't that our job?" He questioned as we heard from behind me.

"Part of it, yes."

Immediately everyone looked back to find the Captain and Reaper walking towards us.

"Part of our job here is to find out what happened, but the other part is to contain the threat from exiting that door." Stated the Captain as Rosin stared at him calmly.

"As far as it goes to me Rosin, the containing part is above a little medical exam." Stated the Captain as he came to my side.

As he went silent, Rosin stepped in once again.

"But sir. For all we know, what could be going on here could be a form of disease, infection, or even a viral outbreak that these scientists failed to protect. If that's the case sir, I need to find out what it is and report it to command asap."

Nodding the Captain replied.

"I understand Sargent, and I will let you preform your task as soon as mine has been accommodated. Cause like it or not, something caused this breach and that something is trying to kill us. Now I would like to believe your smart enough to understand that something that can kill you now is far more important at the current time, rather then a "disease" that can kill you ten years from now."

Rosin went silent as the Captain approached.

"Do we understand each other Sargent?" He wondered in a calm tone as Rosin calmly replied.

"Yes sir."

I watched as the Captain placed his hand on his shoulder to say.

"Good. Now let's figure out our current problem. Lieutenant?"

With a raise of my head, I replied.

"Yes sir?"

Gently turning around, the Captain asked.

"Any ideas on how we get to this thing?"

I took a minute to think, but as it became clear I replied.

"Whatever it is uses the ventilation to get around. We need to find out where all the exits are for it to go if cut off. I also think it's a good idea to get the power back on. It would give us some leverage. Besides that we need to find the rest of these scientists and hope their not as hostel as the others we came across thus far. And as my own opinion, I think sir, we should evac the area of non-combatants just in case the breach does get beyond this door."

I watched with the rest of my team, as the Captain thought for a moment.

As I took a breath to keep myself calm, the Captain finally replied.

"Its not my choice to evac the civilians lieutenant and you know that. It's restricted by NASA's regulations. In case of a breach occurring on base, no one is aloud to leave the area unless the threat of contamination is brought beyond the closed off sector of the breach. I'm sorry but you know I can't do anything there."

Slowly I nodded as he nodded back in respect.

"Besides that, I agree with the rest. We need to cut this thing off, but I'm not about to search the whole place with nothing but a flashlight. Lieutenant, go back into the safe zone and find someone who can gives us a blueprint of this place, then come back here. The rest of us will remain here and hold the perimeter."

Nodding, I watched as he looked at Rosin.

"You can have your bodies as soon as this thing is dead. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Replied Rosin as I went to comm.

"Amy come in."

"Here Shadow."

"Open the door. I'm coming out." I stated as she quickly replied.

"Alright. Just give me a second to override the lock-down for you."

"Take your time." I replied as I looked back at everyone who stared at the Captain.

"Hopper, Foley. Cover the left. Borne Kid, you got right."

"Yes sir." They all replied as they set up shop.

Slowly as they moved a few feet down the halls, I looked back to see the door begin to open.

As I went to move, the Captain said.

"Shadow."

Gently looking back into his solid blue eyes, I listened as he came closer.

"Take your time."

Calmly, I nodded as he patted my side and watched me head out.

My eyes had to adjust to the light, but as soon as I came through, Amy approached.

"What's going on?" She asked in a calm tone as I looked into her eyes.

"We need a layout or something of this section of the base." I stated as she then asked.

"Why?"

Gently I took her arm as the door shut behind me, and led her somewhere out of eyes reach.

As I let her go she said.

"Shadow?"

I gave her a lower of my head and as I was thinking of what to say she placed her hand on my chest.

Immediately I took her hand and put it down to my side.

"Please Amy." I said in worried tone as she looked up into my eyes.

"What's wrong Shadow?" She begged to know as I looked deep into her green emerald eyes.

"I...I missed you." I stated in a slightly happier tone as she smiled softly.

"I missed you too." She replied as I gave her a slight frown.

"If you did you would have at least tried to contact me." I stated as she got defensive.

"I can't and you know that. My job here is secret and I'm not allowed contact back on earth till my year is up."

In sadness, I lowered my head to the side and shut my eyes, as she felt my shoulder to get my attention.

"You know I would if I could." She stated as I shook my head.

"After the way I was to you? That's hard to believe Amy."

Immediately she got close.

"You were upset. I understand that, but you also knew how I felt about this."

Gently I nodded, as she nodded back gently, placing her hand under my chin.

In slight sadness, I looked up to stare into her eyes once again.

"I made a mistake holding you back." I stated as she smiled softly.

"You were worried about me. It was my fault any of that happened. But it was the heat of the moment. I'm sorry for what I said."

Giving a small smile, I then asked.

"You know I still love you, right?"

Giving me a slow nod, Amy then replied.

"I do Shadow."

Gently taking her arm I wondered.

"Maybe after this, when your back home. Maybe you would want to give it another shot?"

Amy smiled softly, then replied.

"I'd love too. But we both have a job to do now. How about this? You complete your mission, while I finish my work here. Then when my year is up I'll give you a call."

Smiling widely, I replied.

"I'd like that."

Amy smiled as well and as we stared into each others eyes, I leaned in.

Amy gave me a shut of her eyes as we kissed and as I felt down her side my comm went off.

"Lieutenant? Come in."

Amy chuckled as I answered.

"Yes sir?"

"While your getting directions for the vents, ask your ex if she knows how to get the power back on, cause according to Hopper the grid is being backtracked through multiple layers of decrypted codes or something."

Taking my hand off Amy, I replied.

"I'll see what I can do sir."

The comm went silent as I looked back to Amy who smiled widely.

"You need blueprints?" She wondered softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, just a few." I stated as she laughed getting closer to my lips.

"I can do that, but first how about you find the one you lost."

"Which one?" I wondered in curiosity, as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"The one for my heart." She replied with a gentle smile as I smiled back to state.

"I never lost that. If there is one thing I know how to do, it's to find my way there, through hell and back."

"That you do." She replied with a gentle kiss.

Slowly I felt down her side, until I took hold of her butt, gently pinning her into the wall, with her leg raised into my hip. We began to kiss passionately, until the time came where I realized I had my men waiting on me.

Gently pulling off her warm body, I asked.

"Now how about those prints?"

Amy roughly pushed me away then replied.

"Anything for you."

Giving her a wide smile, I watched as she headed back to her desk next to all our gun cams.

I watched in heat, as she pulled up the print and got it mobile for me.

As soon as it was printed, she handed it to me and said.

"Tell your boss Shadow, that the power can be restored once I run a bypass. As soon as that happens, you need to get someone moving to hydroponics. In there will be a circuit box where you can flip back all the breakers. Then ta da! You have light." She stated as I smiled leaning in, to give her another kiss on the lips.

"Thanks babe." I stated in happiness as she smiled and got the door ready for me.

"Be careful in there Shadow."

As the door began to open, I looked back to say.

"I'll be fine. Just keep an eye on the cameras and let me know if something happens."

Amy nodded as I turned to renter the darkness where my team waited still covering their sectors.

Slowly the steel door shut, and as soon as it was locked tight, the Captain ordered.

"Fall in."

In seconds, everyone gathered around as I laid out the blueprint on the floor below us.

I looked up as Reaper held his light on it for us to see.

In time, the Captain got down to begin his work.

I watched as he closely examined the map, and in a quick raise of his head, he said.

"The vents cover every sector of this place. There is no way we can cut it off everywhere. We need a plan in case that happens."

Quickly Foley asked.

"What if I lay a trap or two out on the ones we can't watch?"

Nodding the Captain asked.

"What kind of trap are we talking about?"

Quickly Foley pulled out a few mines from his back pouch.

"I can lay one down in front of the vents, and the second it makes a move, boom! One dead asshole."

Nodding slowly, the Captain replied.

"Sounds good. That will cover that issue, but the other is the power. Shadow. Did your ex have any word on it?"

Quickly, I replied.

"She's running a bypass on the grid now, and as soon as it's done we need to go to hydroponics and flip the breakers there."

The Captain then ordered.

"That will be your job Reaper."

"Yes sir." Replied Reaper, as I then looked back at the Captain who now focused on Hopper.

"Hopper, Kid, you have storage. Cover the vent there in case it makes a move to you."

"Yes sir." Replied Hopper as he then looked at Rosin.

"Rosin, you and Shadow will cover the living quarters, while Borne and myself get genetics."

"What about me sir?" Wondered Foley as the Captain looked around the map.

"Foley, I need you to set charges in the labs then make your way to the dig. Just be careful, it's tight in there."

Immediately, Foley replied.

"I've had anal before Cap. Nothing gets tighter then that."

I gently chuckled with most the team, as the Captain nodded with a slight smile.

"This isn't a time for fuck ups men. I want this thing dead understand?"

"Yes sir." We all replied as he took the blueprint and stuffed it under his vest.

"Watch each others' backs. And Reaper, Foley, when you two are done get moving to the mess hall. We want every place covered."

"Yes sir." They both replied as he then ordered.

"Move out."

In seconds, we all disbanded and went our separate ways.

I stayed close to Rosin as we made our way to the living quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 5**

**Cruz's POV, Genetics, 1:00am.**

As I opened the door, I stood outside and watched the halls till Borne said.

"Clear sir."

Nodding, I came in behind him to shut the door tight.

As I looked around the pitch black room in nothing but the need to kill this thing, I heard the sound of water from somewhere.

Borne stayed behind me as I followed the noise to its location.

As I stopped near the edge of the water engulfed stairwell, I saw what seemed to be a whole other section to this place, but it was impossible to get to. The water was too deep and too cold. We would freeze to death before even getting close to the end of it.

"Want to check it out sir?" Wondered Borne as I shook my head.

"No. Let's just keep moving."

Borne nodded and swung around, heading in the opposite direction as I remained staring into the unknown.

"Sir?" I heard Borne say as I turned around to see him looking at me.

"I'm coming." I stated as I grabbed my rifle and started to walk towards him.

As I now walked with Borne, we began to near the vent that was on the blueprint.

"Hold." I ordered as we came within it's view.

Borne stopped to my command, and as we stared at the blood covered vent, I ordered.

"Set up a line of fire in case this thing heads our way."

Borne obeyed and went to the right of me, as I remained to sense something out of place.

As I tried to figure out what, I felt my foot kick something small.

Upon looking down, I found a shotgun shell casing.

Slowly I knelt down to grab it and look at where it had been fired to, to find a blood covered desk that was decimated by papers and other useless science equipment.

It quickly came to my attention that I now knew what was wrong.

The scientist. He was missing.

Immediately I went to my comm.

**Shadow's POV, Living quarters, 1:05am.**

Rosin kept the lead up as we neared the living quarters, and as I maintained my place behind him I heard.

"Lieutenant, come in." Rosin stopped to the voice as I answered.

"Shadow here."

In a confused tone the Captain said.

"Borne and I just reached the vent in genetics."

Calmly I replied.

"Rosin and I are entering the living quarters now sir."

The Captain quickly ignored my comment and asked.

"Where did you kill that scientist lieutenant?"

I sensed something wrong in his voice as I replied.

"Near the vent, by a long desk covered in papers and equipment. Why sir?"

The Captain went silent as I said in worry.

"Cap?"

"He's not here lieutenant."

My eyes widened to the response and immediately I questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Rosin now looked back at me as he noticed my change in voice go from calm to panicked in an instant.

"I'm right here lieutenant and I'm telling you again, he's not here. No body, no blood, he's gone."

"How?" I questioned as he quickly replied.

"I have no idea."

"What's going on?" Wondered Rosin as I looked back at him.

"That scientist that I killed back genetics is missing."

Rosin widened his eyes as I let go of my comm link.

I tried to think of how this could have happened, but that man was dead. I killed him, point blank to the chest. There is no way he got up.

As I thought rapidly, Rosin took my full attention as he asked.

"What about the other one?"

Immediately my eyes widened as I remembered Foley saying he killed one of them in the bathroom here.

Rosin quickly grabbed his weapon as I now took lead for the bathroom that waited down the hall a good sixty meters away.

The second we reached the door, I opened it to aim my light around the room.

"Clear." I stated as Rosin came in next.

Slowly and carefully, Rosin and I proceeded further in, to find a small trail of blood leading to one of the stalls.

My eyes focused on ground as I saw a separate splash of blood a bit further away from me. It was thin by the looks and it had to have been Foley's. Among that, I continued to follow the trail till we found it leading up the wall and into another vent that looked to have been torn open by force.

Rosin held his ground behind me, and as I investigated the stall I heard him say.

"There is no one here sir."

Slowly I looked back in complete loss as I went back to my comm.

"Cap."

"What is it Shadow?" He asked as I still looked around the room in disbelief.

"The scientist Foley killed in the living quarters is gone too."

The Captain went silent as Rosin shouted.

"I knew we should have taken them with us!"

Immediately I ordered.

"Quiet down!"

Rosin was angry, I could see it in his eyes.

As he now tried to relax, I asked the Captain.

"What do we do sir?"

It took a moment for the Captain to respond, but when he did it became clear he was done fucking around.

"I want this thing found now. And as soon as we figure out what it is, I want everyone on the search for the scientists, understand?"

In a serious voice I replied.

"Yes sir."

The Captain went silent as I looked at Rosin who still looked mad.

"Cover the vent." I ordered as he nodded in anger to grab his rifle and set up a position.

As he was setting up, I still tried to figure out what was going on around here. It's not right. Nothing around here is right.

As I took a moment to recover from the questions that stormed my brain, I wondered how everyone else was doing. Especially Kid. It's his first real mission and I bet the pressure is mounting on him about now.

**Hopper's POV, Storage, 1:12am.**

Kid and I watched the vent in focus, and as we waited for something to happen, I wondered if he was holding up ok.

Slowly I looked to my left to see him shaking a little.

"You ok?" I asked quietly across a few feet as he looked back at me.

You could see it in his eyes he was scared.

"Yeah. Just never been a big fan of the dark." He stated as I wondered next.

"You scared of it?"

Kid looked embarrassed to say it, but in time he replied with a nod of his head.

"Yeah."

Calmly, I let out a thin breath of air to reply.

"Try not to think about it. Just focus on the good things."

"Like?" Wondered Kid as I thought for a second.

"You have a gun, for one. And two, the power will be back on any minute. You just have to wait a little longer is all."

Kid nodded quickly as I smiled and refocused back on the vent.

"You ever scared?" Asked Kid in a calmer tone as I gently looked back at him to reply.

"I try to ignore it."

"How about now?" Wondered Kid as I nodded.

"The pitch dark? The silence? Something in the vents hoping to catch one of us with our guard down? Yeah. I'm pretty scared Kid. But if I let that control my mind, I'll hesitate. Then someone will die, and that won't be on anyone else but me. You can't be scared, understand?" I asked calmly as he stared into my eyes with understanding.

"Yes sir."

Giving off a small smile, I nodded and went back to guarding the vent.

**Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, 1:15am.**

I waited in the darkness, surrounded by only plants and mulch. The only thing I could hear was my own breath. And as I waited patently by myself, I heard from my comm.

"Reaper, come in." It was the lieutenant.

"I'm here." I stated quietly as he asked.

"How's hydroponics?"

Taking another look around the room, I replied.

"It's a ghost town."

"You find the breakers?" He asked next as I heard from the other end of the room.

"Smash!"

Immediately I grabbed my rifle and aimed across the room to see one of the vases had fallen from it's shelf.

"Reaper?" Said the lieutenant as I took a step forward; towards the pile of dirt and broken shards.

As my feet came in contact with the dirt, I aimed up on the shelf where the vase had fallen from and gently moved my hand in to try and find whatever caused it.

As I pushed aside another vase, I widened my eyes to see something white moving.

Gently I began to move the vase to find it to be a small rat.

The rat was trying to find a way out of the maze of vases and gently I went back to my comm.

"Lieutenant, you there?"

"What's going on Reaper?" He asked in concern as I chuckled slightly.

"Just got startled is all sir."

"By?" Questioned Shadow as I smiled and replied.

"A rat."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I panicked to hear the sounds of footsteps come from my left.

Immediately I grabbed my rifle with one hand and aimed to see the door to the office close.

Slowly, I lowered my comm to grab complete hold of my weapon.

**Foley's POV, Research labs, 1:12am.**

The lab was completely destroyed.

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself as I shut the door tight behind me.

Easily, I took my time towards the vent that was on the other side of the room.

This place was trashed. Tables flipped, papers everywhere, chemicals spilled from lab equipment. The stench was heavy and I had to cover my nose as I neared the vent.

As soon as I reached it, I looked up to see it still shut tight with no blood or anything around it. It looked untouched unlike a lot of the others around this fucking place.

Carefully I took another look around me before reaching into my back pouch.

As my hand gripped a mine that waited in there, I noticed the silence once again. It made my heart pick up pace.

Slowly I took the mine with both my hands, and turned the dial on the top and twisted it to the right, then hit the button to activate it.

My eyes then raised up to keep looking around the dark room.

In a cautious movement, I got down on the floor and placed the mine right below the vent.

"Click!"

My heart relaxed as it locked to the metal floor, and very slowly I got back on my feet to aim around the room.

Everything was silent.

"I swear if I'm being watched again." I stated in my head as I moved towards the exit.

Gently I reached the door and opened it up to find it leading into another dark corridor.

In anger, I whispered.

"Fuck this shit man. Why do they always pick me to do this crap?

In force, I locked the door up behind me and made my way to the dig site.

**Shadow's POV, Living quarters, 1:20am.**

Rosin maintained his spot watching the vent, and it was clear he was still mad.

"You ok?" I asked in concern as he lowered his weapon to look at me.

"No sir." He replied as I then said.

"It's not your fault."

Immediately Rosin replied.

"I know it's not. It's the Captain's. If we would have just taken the bodies they wouldn't be missing now and still walking around."

Widening my eyes in confusion I asked.

"Is that what you think?"

Nodding Rosin replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You saw the guy in genetics. Half his fucking face was gone. I'm sure a slug to the chest is breakfast to him."

I went silent in thought as Rosin continued.

"I don't know lieutenant, but we should have taken the bodies when we had the chance. That way we could have made sure they were dead."

Nodding I replied.

"Or they could have had another chance to kill one of us."

Rosin gave me a good stare as I added.

"Like it or not, it was the Captain's call, not mine. And if you ask me Rosin, it was a good one. You don't have to agree, but understand I only care about the well being of my men, and I would have made the same call if I was in the Captain's shoes."

Rosin went silent and began to think deeply as I finished.

"It was for the best, and next time we see them I'll be sure to put a bullet in their heads. That way we can avoid this conversation again."

Gently I took a breath and in respect Rosin replied.

"Yes sir. Sorry."

"Don't be." I ordered in a calm tone as my comm went off.

"Shadow you there?"

"What is it Amy?" I asked in concern as Rosin went back to aiming at the vent.

"The power can now be restored." Stated Amy in response as I replied quickly.

"I'll inform the others. Good work."

Amy went silent as I switched channels.

"Reaper, come in."

I got no response.

Quickly I made sure my channel was right then ordered.

"Reaper, come in."

Rosin glanced back at me as I now worried.

**Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, 1:20am.**

I stopped outside the door to the office with my gun held high, and slowly I reached for the knob with my left hand.

As my hand gripped the cold steel, I slowly pushed my weapon in and then my body.

My eyes focused on my light and as I aimed it about the first room, I looked out the window to my right that led back into the main greenhouse.

Seeing nothing, I turned back to aim at the next door that I knew would take me into a dead end.

Whatever was in here, was going to be in that room.

Sweat ran down my head as I neared the door, and taking a deep breath, I grabbed the nob and slowly opened it to find it empty.

My eyes and my light moved across the room in confusion and as I stood there in loss, I realized the blood that was on the floor had something in it leading to me.

In concern, I aimed my light down to see what looked to be footsteps.

My breath left my body in a slow pace as I noticed they were not human.

Fear engulfed me as I realized this, and as I went to look up I felt the quills on my neck move.

My eyes widened as a warm breath hit me roughly from behind, and in nothing but fear, did I remain perfectly still.

My ears twitched as I listened to it breathe. It was huge.

Very slowly, I grabbed my weapon, and in a complete shaking turn, did I look back to see it staring at me with deep yellow eyes.

My heart went still as I stared at it, and in nothing but a large, deep breath, did it stare back into my eyes.

My weapon and my body didn't dare move, and as I was trying to figure something out, my comm went off.

"Reaper, come in." It was the lieutenant.

My heart sank as the thing heard him.

I widened my eyes and remained still as it began to smell around me.

My whole body shook as it got close to my face.

"Reaper come in." Ordered the lieutenant as I noticed it moving it's large hand towards me slowly.

I watched as it came in contact with my chest to start feeling around for the sound. In time, the thing found it.

I panicked as it went to grab my comm and quickly took a step back.

My movement startled it, and I began to raise my weapon as it now growled at me.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

I now began to take quick breaths of air as it began to move towards me.

My body twitched back as it took a step forward, and to no surprise I pissed it off.

I widened my eyes more as the growl got madder and louder, and as I went to lift my weapon, did I accidentally back straight up into the desk.

"Bash!"

The sound of my back hitting the steel desk was enough for the thing to turn hostel. I began to panic as it now stared straight into my eyes.

"ROAGHHHHHHHHH!"

My mind went blank in self defense, as the thing charged swinging it's claw right at my face.

As fast as I could I ducked, letting it miss, and as it's whole body came forward, did I make a move behind it and towards the door where I had entered.

The beast grew furious and turned, and in all my ability, did I manage to aim and pull the trigger.

"BANG!"

**Shadow's POV, Living quarters, 1:25am.**

"BANG!"

Rosin and I both turned to hear the loud echo of a bullet go off, and immediately I went to my comm.

"Report!"

**Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, 1:25am.**

I lowered my weapon as the bullet drilled the thing directly in the arm.

Blood splashed the wall behind it and I began to fear for my life as it looked back into my eyes with complete rage in it's presence.

"ROAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I panicked as the thing charged like a bull.

My eyes widened as it's head connected directly into my stomach.

The wind was knocked right out of me, as I was slammed into the wall in the next room.

I couldn't breath and as I went to look up, I saw it's fist coming straight at me.

"BASH!"

My head hit the ground in a solid blunt of force and I felt some blood run out of my mouth as I heard from my comm.

"Report!"

**Shadow's POV, Living quarters, 1:26am.**

I got no response to my call and immediately I ordered.

"All units, report contact!"

**Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, 1:26am.**

In all my might, I pushed myself up and attempted to take hold of my rifle that managed to fall off next to me from the previous charge.

As my fingers came within contact of the weapon, I felt the force of this monster grab my leg.

With wide open eyes, I looked back to see this thing pull.

"Aghhhhh!" My voice came with blood and as I was forced back, I managed to take hold of my sidearm.

With my M9 resting in my right hand, I panicked as I was lifted upside down.

Immediately I raised the pistol and aimed at it's chest.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Roughly I was dropped, and as the thing backed up, I went for my rifle that was now a few feet away.

As my hands grasped the cold steel, I looked back to find this thing back in my face.

"BASH!"

My head spun as another fist was sent along my face, and gently I lowered my rifle feeling faint.

As I tried to get back my vision, I felt it grab hold of my body.

I couldn't do anything at this point and it knew it.

In a huge amount of power, I was raised up and sent clean through the window and back into the greenhouse.

Glass covered the ground under me and as I went to look up, I found it already next to me.

Blood trailed down my face now as it took hold of my chest.

Slowly, I lifted up my hands to try and get it to stop, but it was too late.

"BASH!"

I lost my mind as it hit me again with a direct blow, and now my body felt like a rag doll as it tossed me again.

"Aghhh! Smash!

My body took down a few plants with it as I was sent over the counter and into the steel wall.

My eyes spun in my head as I managed to look up.

Above my head rested the circuit breakers and in all I had left, I attempted to lift my body up to grab them.

As my hands held the cold switch, I roughly flipped it and looked up to see the lights spark above me.

I felt some happiness, but it was immediately taken away as I felt the monster take hold of my shoulder.

In reaction to it's touch, I looked over to find what it truly was that was attacking me.

My eyes widened in complete fear as I saw it's teeth lunge at my neck.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Shadow's POV, Entrance, 1:28am.**

Rosin ran behind me as we followed the gunshots past storage and towards the entrance.

Our feet generated huge bangs along the metal floor, and as we reached the entrance, we stopped to try and figure out where it was coming from.

Both Rosin and I looked at each other in major loss and immediately I went to comm.

"All unit, all units! Report in!"

"Hopper here! What's going on!?"

As I went to respond, I heard from behind me.

"What the fuck is going on lieutenant!?"

The Captain and Borne had found us and immediately I asked.

"It wasn't you guys who fired!?"

The Captain gave me a shake of his head to reply.

"No it wasn't! But we all heard it!"

As we all looked at each other for answers, we heard from our side footsteps.

All four of us aimed to find Kid and Hopper approaching in speed.

Quickly we lowered our weapons.

"What's going on Cap!?" Wondered Hopper as I asked.

"Where's the others?!"

Immediately the Captain replied.

"Reaper is in hydroponics and Foley should be heading back here by now!"

In reaction to the answer I went back to my comm.

"Reaper, Foley, come in!"

"Foley here." Replied Foley as I asked.

"Where are you!?"

In no less then a second I got back.

"Just finished in the dig. I'm coming back now. Why?"

All of us widened eyes as we realized who was in trouble.

As we went to move, all the lights came back on.

Everyone began to panic and as fast as I could, I took off towards hydroponics with the whole team behind me in force.

As we ran down the hall, we heard in clarity.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone now kicked it into full gear, and as we neared the door I shouted.

"Reaper!"

**Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, 1:30am.**

My eyes were wide open in pain as I felt this thing in my neck. It was eating me it felt like.

In shock, I watched as it turned it's head to the side to pull out in force.

Blood shot out from my neck as it took a huge chunk with it.

Immediately I fell to my knees as it came back for seconds.

It's teeth entered my neck once again, but this time so deep, I felt it grab hold of my cord.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt it's razor sharp teeth wrap around my spinal cord and as I was about to pass out, I heard the door open across the room.

**Shadow's POV, Hydroponics, 1:30am.**

The second the door opened, the whole team rushed in to get behind me.

"Reaper!" I shouted as we heard something loud coming from the right end of the greenhouse.

Everyone remained behind me as I turned the corner to widen my eyes in complete shock to what I saw.

Reaper was against the wall in force with this huge creature on him. I stared at the pain in Reaper's eyes as he was being ripped apart by it's razor sharp teeth.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Reaper's screams broke through my fear, and as fast as I could, I raised my rifle.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Most of my shots missed and hit the wall next to them, but I was lucky enough to hit this demon in the arm.

Dark red blood shot out from it, and in rage, it let go of Reaper and looked at me with it's yellow eyes.

"ROAGHHHHHH!"

My mind filled with anger as it watched me squeeze the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

As my bullets left the barrel, the thing, in an instant, took off for the left side of the warehouse.

The whole team now got a glance as it made it's way through the broken window in haste.

"After it!" Ordered the Captain as Hopper, Borne, and Kid rushed after it as fast as they could.

As they ran, I glanced back to Reaper who now twitched on the floor amongst his blood.

I never moved so fast in my life as I went to his side.

My knees were now covered in his blood as I widened my eyes at the chunk that was taken from his neck.

"Stay with me Reaper!" I ordered as I heard gunshots come from the office my whole team now was at.

Reaper was breathing heavily, and his eyes stared at the floor, I placed my hand over his wound.

As hard as I could, I held the blood under my hands and ordered.

"Look at me Reap! Look at me!"

I got a slight response to my order as he tried his best to look up into my eyes.

"Your going to be ok!" I stated in all my hope as his blood squeezed out from under my fingers.

"MEDIC!" I screamed as I felt his pulse slowing down.

In no less then five seconds, Rosin came from my left to rush down next to me.

"Hold the pressure!" He ordered as I remained in Reaper's neck.

As quick as he came, Rosin got out a med kit from his back pouch and went for the rag that was inside.

Reaper's eyes began to lower as I took the rag to his neck.

"Stay with us Reaper!" I ordered in fear as he slowed more.

Rosin began to panic as I shouted.

"We're losing him!"

Immediately Rosin got a shot ready from the kit, and as he stumbled his syringe he ordered.

"Get his vest off!"

In speed, I undid Reaper's vest and tossed it behind me, so Rosin could get in with the shot.

I went back to holding the wound as he injected the shot into Reaper's heart through his chest.

Reaper's eyes went around the room as I shouted.

"Stay awake Reap! Don't close your eyes!"

Reaper was fighting and fighting to stay awake and as Rosin went back into his kit, the door to hydroponics opened.

Both Rosin and I looked over to see Foley come running in.

"Over here!" I ordered from across the room as he found us pinned along the wall.

Foley, with wide eyes, came down to his knees to ask.

"What the fuck happened!?"

Rosin now took over my position, and in anger I replied.

"Some fucking thing took a chunk out of him!"

Foley was shell shocked as the rest of the team came over in disbelief.

"Stay with us Reaper! Shadow, hold his neck again!" Ordered Rosin as we all watched unable to do anything.

Immediately I took hold of Reaper's now blood covered rag and applied the strength needed to hold back the barrage of warm red blood.

Reaper's pulse was drastic. It was barely there and his eyes now neared the floor as Rosin went to his kit for anything that may keep him alive.

As Rosin attempted to get another shot ready, we all watched as Reaper went still.

In fear, Rosin ordered.

"Move!"

All I felt was anger as I was pushed aside, and we all stared in loss as Rosin attempted CPR.

My mind was blank as I looked down at my hands to find them covered in blood.

"1, 2, 3!" Shouted Rosin as he went down to give Reaper some air.

In a second of giving him any kind of aid, Rosin felt for a pulse.

"Come on Reaper!" He ordered in anger as we all knew he was gone.

In force, Rosin pushed down on his heart again and again, hoping it would spark some kind of sign in our friend's cold body.

Rosin continued to feel for a pulse and as he went to try again, I glanced up to see Hopper go for his shoulder.

"Come on man." He urged in complete sadness as he tried to get him to let go of our dead comrade.

Rosin immediately pushed him back to scream.

"NO!"

Hopper remained away as Rosin went to try again.

In a slow pace, we began to hear Rosin cry.

I stared at him as he rested his head on Reaper's chest in anger and depression.

Slowly I placed my hand on his shoulder and watched as he got on his feet to approach Hopper, who quickly moved aside so that he could cause some damage.

Vases were chucked to the floor in rage and as he got out his anger, I reached for Reaper's neck once again, but this time for something purposeful.

Grabbing his tags with my blood covered hand, I tore them off and reached up for his open eyes.

The Captain watched with the rest as I shut them gently.

In anger, I lowered my head and managed to get back on my feet.

All I felt was the need to avenge my comrade and in a rough bash, did I punch the wall above his head.

The Captain then took hold of my shoulder, and in a gentle pull, was I dragged back into the team who continued to stare at Reaper.

I now let out controlled breaths and in a calmer stance was I able to put his tags in my side pouch.

Rosin also managed to calm down, and I glanced over to see him now sitting against the planters with his eyes shut in deep thought.

Everyone remained silent as time now passed, and as I went to look back at Reaper, the Captain said.

"We can't leave him here. Hopper, Borne, get him up."

As they hesitated, Rosin looked back over to us to chuckle to himself.

"Now you want to move the body."

The Captain slowly glanced back over to Rosin to ask.

"Do you have a fucking problem you wish to discuss with the rest of us Sargent?"

Rosin calmly smiled and shook his head.

"No sir."

Slowly, Rosin went back to staring into his own mind, and as the Captain went back to looking at Reaper who remained on the floor, he said.

"This thing isn't going to get away with this. Reaper was one of us. A brother. We're going to make sure this monster doesn't kill anyone else, then find these scientists and go home. All of us. Hopper, Borne." We all saw the anger the Captain had in his system, but no one was going to say anything about. We just want to see this thing dead, and as we listened, the Captain moved aside so Hopper and Borne could get to our friend.

As they got him up, we all glanced down to see his feet dragging the ground, leaving a blood trail as we made our way for the exit to hydroponics. Rosin didn't move, and as we pasted by, I looked back to see him heading for the office.

I remained in the doorway as I saw him climb back through with Reaper's rifle.

I let out a thin nod as he pasted by with it in his hands, and as he made his way after the others, I looked back to shut the door tight.

In seconds, I caught up with my team who managed to reach the entrance.

"Open the door!" Ordered the Captain over comm as I neared his side.

The Captain gave me a good stare for a few seconds, and I could see the rage he held inside.

In a few seconds, we looked back to see the large steel door begin to open with Amy waiting behind it.

Hopper and Borne were first to enter with Reaper dead in their arms, and I swear Amy was going to faint she was so scared.

"What happened!?" She asked in fear as I came by with the Captain who ignored her to ask in force.

"Wheres your medical lab!?"

Amy was scared of him alone, and in a bit of hesitation she replied.

"Down the hall and to the right. It's the last door on the left."

The Captain gave a slight nod, but continued to walk on till we were approached by Gordon who immediately asked.

"What happened in there Captain!?"

In anger and annoyance, the Captain again ignored his question to order.

"Get everyone to the VEX and head back to earth! It's not safe here!"

Gordon immediately replied in fear.

"I can't do that sir! It's not in my...!" The Captain, in rage, grabbed Gordon by the neck of his shirt to shout.

"My man is dead! He was ripped apart by what's in there and it's not going to stop! Now you let me do my job by saving all your asses and get everyone back to earth!"

Gordon was scared shitless, and in fear, nodded as fast as he could to reply.

"Yes sir."

The Captain then calmly nodded in approval and ordered.

"When you get back there, make sure you shut down the access to all the exits! No one leaves till the quarantine is resolved, understand!?"

Everyone but me and the Captain remained back as Gordon replied.

"Yes sir."

The Captain was pissed. Gordon in fear, ran off, and as he left our sight the Captain turned to look at Amy.

"That includes you."

Amy instantly widened her eyes to look at me and then back at Cruz to reply.

"Why!?"

Cruz was losing his patience.

"All non-combatants are to be evacuated back to earth if the cause of the breach gets beyond the containment. And like it or not Miss, your a non-combatant. Now move."

Amy was still scared and it was clear she didn't know how to respond to my boss.

As Cruz gave her the most wicked stare, I managed to find the nerve to step in.

"Sir, if you don't mind, Amy can help us."

The Captain now looked confused.

"How can she help us lieutenant?" He asked in a way that made me feel like he couldn't believe I was standing up for her.

"She's a doctor in the medical field. I'm sure she can help Rosin. And someone has to be here operating the comms and security." I stated as he then replied.

"First of all lieutenant, I don't plan on letting anyone else get hurt. She will be of no need there. And second, I can have Hopper on the system. We don't need her here. It's too dangerous."

"But sir...!" I was quickly cut off.

"But nothing lieutenant!"

"Captain?" Whispered Amy under her scared voice as he just got done staring at me to look back at her with anger.

In fear Amy continued.

"I don't know what's going on in there, but by what I saw that already happened to your man, it's a complete possibility someone else, even yourself, could get hurt."

Slowly the Captain got in her face to reply.

"You're correct on one thing Miss Rose. You don't know what's going on in there, but I assure you we can handle it."

"But...! "Amy didn't even get two words out.

"WE ARE SPEICAL FORCES!"

Both Amy and myself went silent as the Captain continued to yell.

"Every one of my men are born killers! We are the best! No one can beat us! Especially not some fucking lab project you and your friends cooked up!"

Almost instantly, Amy yelled.

"I had nothing to do with what's going on in there Captain!"

"I'm sure you didn't." Replied Cruz in such sarcasm it made Amy question.

"You don't believe me?!"

The Captain held his ground as she got in his face.

"This is a research facility. Nothing more. Whatever is going on in there had nothing to do with Dr. Hemer and his team, I assure you."

The Captain tried to remain as calm as he could, and in strict tone he replied.

"Whatever is going on in there is killing my men, and I'll assure you Miss Rose you are not staying here. End of story."

In a need for help, Amy looked to me to beg.

"Shadow. Please say something."

My eyes left hers, to look back at the Captain who waited in anticipation.

Taking a breath, I attempted something to help her out.

"I can guarantee her safety Captain. I can also stand by my previous statement, that she will only be but an asset. You don't have to trust her, but please trust me on this."

The Captain stared into my eyes with deep thought, and after a few seconds of silence and waiting for our answer, he turned to look at Amy, who calmly looked up into his eyes.

"One chance. Understand?" He asked in all seriousness as I felt some relief pass over my head.

Amy gave him a slight nod in respect to the choice, and as he backed up from his force, we watched the Captain turn around to begin heading for our team, who was more then likely already in the medical lab.

After he was well out of distance, I looked back at Amy who gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Nodding my head, I replied.

"Your welcome, but take my advice and don't screw up. The Captain is not the one to give second chances, especially after this."

As I went to walk, Amy pulled me back to ask.

"What happened in there?"

I sensed she really wanted to know, but sticking to my better judgment to protect her, I replied.

"Don't worry about it. I just need you to stay focused and help us resolve the issue."

Amy quickly nodded in approval to my response, and as I felt the urgency of the moment, I grabbed her by the arm to say.

"We need to regroup."

Amy quickly took lead and led me to the medical lab, where we found my whole team spread out in disarray of one another.

The Captain remained next to Reaper who was now on a stretcher, and as we entered, he glanced back to stare right at me.

The look I was given was a hint of confusion. I don't think he had a plan yet to kill this thing.

As our eyes left one another, I headed for Rosin who was in the corner by a medical lab station by himself.

Amy followed behind as I got next to Rosin who thought deeply over the table.

"You ok?" I asked as he looked over at me to smile slightly.

"How can I be lieutenant? Reapers' dead."

"It's not your fault." I stated in understanding as he lifted up his body.

"It is my fault. I couldn't save him."

"You can't save everyone." I replied in concern as he nodded.

"I know, but when it comes to my brothers I should be able to save them all."

Grabbing his shoulder, I sincerely replied.

"Take a second to look at him Rosin. Reaper was tough as nails, but that thing in there nearly broke his neck with nothing but it's teeth. That wound is too deep and too wide for a puny med kit to fix and you know that."

Nodding, Rosin replied.

"That's the Captain's fault as well."

I began to get annoyed.

"What's your problem with the Captain man?"

I can tell I hit a point of conversation cause of the look he gave me.

"My problem is he has gotten us into more trouble then that fucking thing hiding in the labs."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion as he looked at the Captain who still sat next to Reaper's body in confusion.

"He didn't order us to take the bodies of the scientists. Now their walking around waiting for us to come back in there." Stated Rosin as I looked back at the Captain again.

"He didn't order us to pack our gear. Lieutenant, Reaper would still be here if I had that, but because of him he's dead." Stated Rosin in force as I whispered.

"Shut up. The Captain couldn't have possibly known any of this would have happened and nether could you."

Rosin immediately replied.

"I'm just saying lieutenant, all that has happened so far is because of him."

"He made a mistake." I stated in understanding as he nodded.

"That he did. And Reapers' dead because of it."

Both Rosin and I stared into each others eyes as Amy came in to ask.

"Is it ok if I examine him?"

Gently I nodded as Rosin replied.

"I'll be over to help you in a moment."

We both watched as Amy nodded and headed over to the Captain, who let her begin to look over Reaper.

As she did what she was doing, Rosin looked back at me to say.

"I know you don't like to hear it lieutenant, but the Captain doesn't know what he's doing here and we need to do something about it before someone else gets killed."

"No one else is going to die." I stated in response as he stared straight into my eyes to reply.

"For the Captain's sake, I hope your right."

I had no want or need to continue this conversation, and I watched as he backed off to help Amy who began to examine Reaper's neck.

As Rosin began to assist, I took my leave to check with the only other person I knew needed it right now.

Kid was silent next to Foley and the rest of the team, and as I neared, they all looked up in attention.

"At ease." I ordered as they all relaxed and waited for me to say something.

"I know losing Reaper is hard men. Anger inducing. But we can't allow that to cloud our minds. We all need to remain focused and alert if we are going to have any chance at catching the thing that did this to our brother. And I know for a fact that each and every one of you are more then able to promise Reaper we will avenge him. Am I right?" I asked towards the four of them as they listened.

"Yes sir." Replied Hopper and Borne as I looked over at Kid who remained silent.

"What about you Kid?" I asked as he looked back up to me.

"I am sir, it's just, I never been this close to any sort of action. It's distracting."

"Distracting how?" I asked next as he thought for the answer.

In seconds, he looked up to reply.

"My head gets filled with fear that I may be next to join Reaper over there."

"Your scared?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Yes sir. Scared of dying."

The other three remained silent as I approached Kid who looked directly into my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Rosin a minute ago, and this goes for everyone in this room and back on earth."

Everyone, even the Captain looked at me as I said.

"No one else is going to die. Not you. Not me. Not old man Jenkins down the street back on earth. No one is going to die Kid. I swear on my life."

Kid was brought back to a calm focus and immediately replied.

"Yes sir."

"Do we all understand that?" I asked everyone as they all replied.

"Yes sir!"

I let off a smile as the Captain got back to speaking.

"You should all listen to the lieutenant. No one else is going to die here. The only thing that is, will be that thing back in the labs."

As the words entered the air around us, Foley asked.

"We not calling reinforcements?"

The Captain calmly replied.

"We are the reinforcements."

Foley had a voice ready and in concern I ordered.

"Spit it out Foley."

In obedience, Foley stated.

"It's SOP to go back in there. You all saw how easily that thing clapped Reaper. We don't know what we're dealing with."

The Captain remained calm, but in response to the lack of hope he shouted.

"We are the best Foley! No one else is sent to handle what we do! And I'm not about to let some science project change that! Understand?"

Foley stared back at the floor to give no response towards the Captain, who backed off to approach me.

"Get everyone geared up. We are heading back in there in an hour. "

Showing my respect, I replied.

"Yes sir."

Gently the Captain patted my back and went over to one of the large medical tables.

We all watched as he tossed everything on the floor to make way for the blueprint Amy gave us.

He began to examine it, and as a few seconds passed I ordered.

"You all heard the man. Get ready."

Hopper and Borne were ready, as Foley got up off the ground to grab his rifle that was resting on the chair next to him. As he checked his mag, I looked to find Kid still on the floor. Quickly, I offered my hand.

Kid looked up to see it, and with a smile, he took my hand to get back on his feet.

I was happy to see him get back some confidence, and as he got up, I shook him by the arm and headed over to the Captain who stared at the blueprint closely.

"Do we have a plan?" I asked in a calm tone as he looked up.

"I think."

"Run it by me." I urged as he pointed at the layout.

"I was thinking, this thing likes to find us before we can find it, right?"

Giving a nod as my answer he continued.

"Maybe we can lure it out."

"It won't come out with all of us there." I stated as he nodded.

"That's why someone needs to find it alone and bring it to the rest of us."

Slightly, I widened my eyes to reply.

"Sir, we just lost Reaper to this thing because he was alone. I don't think this is the best way to handle this situation."

The Captain stared into my eyes and calmly asked.

"You got any better ideas?"

Letting out a deep breath through my mouth, I looked down towards the blueprint to say.

"Let me think. Ahhhh... maybe we can locate the central airflow and gas it out. That way it can't go back in and it will have to run into us if we are not near where it exits from."

The Captain was impressed and nodded, as I looked at Foley who still stood by the rest of the team.

"Foley! Come here for a sec!" I ordered as he approached.

"Is there any way we can set a bomb in the central airflow?"

Giving me a nod he replied.

"Just depends on the bomb."

"Gas." I replied as he quickly nodded.

"That we can do. Why? We gonna force it out of whatever hole it's hiding in?"

"That's the plan." Replied the Captain as Foley looked over the blueprint some more.

"Problem is, I don't keep spare gas on hand. I mean, I have plenty stored up, but I tend to save that for the crop dusting at the local movie theaters."

Calmly the Captain and I chuckled, as Foley smiled and then asked.

"Do we know where we can find some?"

Giving it a quick thought, I shouted.

"Amy!?"

Amy, who was with Rosin by Reaper's bedside, replied.

"Yes?"

"Come here real fast!" I urged as she put down her medical scalpel to approach us.

"What is it?" She wondered as I pointed at the central airflow.

"We need to get a bomb in the central airflow system."

"Why?" She questioned as the Captain quickly replied.

"We're going to force this thing out from hiding."

Amy gave him a quick look, then back at me, to reply.

"You would need to shut off the airflow to even be able to get to the central chamber of the system."

"How do we do that?" I asked next as she quickly replied.

"You would have to visit the maintenance room. Here." She pointed as we all followed her finger towards storage.

As we all nodded, the Captain ordered.

"Form up!"

Hopper, Borne, Kid, and Rosin all quickly made their ways around the table to have me explain the plan.

"Here's the plan. We're going to place a bomb inside the main airflow chamber here." I stated as they all listened and followed my finger.

"For this happen, we need three teams. The first will be setting up the bomb with Foley here. The second will be heading over to storage to find the maintenance room here." I stated as I pointed at it on the blueprint.

In reaction to the plan, Hopper interrupted.

"I hate to be a buzz kill Lt, but that room has been blocked from the inside. Borne and I already tried to get in."

I know faced confusion as I looked through the map.

As my mind tried to find something else out, Amy said.

"You can maybe build up to the emergency ladder here. It leads up to the roof of the room."

Everyone nodded as Amy continued.

"We used it to store some unwanted cargo boxes we have no room for."

With a nod of my head, I replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

"How about the third team lieutenant?" Wondered Kid as I looked up at them all.

"One person needs to guide the bomb in through the vents and to the chamber here. While the second covers the entrance to where he will be entering and prepares for the detonation."

Everyone but the Captain gave me worried looks.

"Someone has to crawl through all that shit?" Questioned Borne as I nodded.

"It's the only way to the chamber."

"That thing is running through those fucking vents Lt. I'm not too sure we will even have room to run or defend ourselves if we get made by it before we can place the bomb." Stated Hopper in worry as I replied.

"That's why I'm heading in there with Foley."

Immediately Foley shouted.

"Oh fuck you! Nuh uhh! No way am I getting in there!"

Quickly I replied.

"Your not. I'm going alone while you cover my ass from outside. And once the bomb is in place you will have the honors of escorting everyone else back here."

Foley tried to relax as Amy added.

"Someone will have to stay here and guide you in Shadow."

Nodding, I looked towards the Captain.

"Borne. You stay here with Miss Rose and be ready for him."

Borne slowly nodded his head and replied.

"No problem sir."

As for everyone else. Hopper. Me and you will be heading to storage, while Rosin and Kid help Foley and Shadow with the bomb. Does everyone understand their jobs?" Wondered the Captain in force as we all nodded.

"Good. And Shadow? Looking over into his eyes he said."

"You be careful in those vents. Come back safe. Got me?" He asked as I took a deep breath to relax myself.

"Yes sir. Don't worry about me. Just be ready to find this thing when he comes out."

Nodding, the Captain took one last look at the blueprint and then looked at Amy.

"Where can we get our hands on the gas?"

Amy took a moment to reply, but now knowing the answer she replied.

"I think the lab down the hall has some we can use."

Nodding, the Captain then ordered.

"Go grab it Foley and get working on our bomb."

"Yes sir." Replied Foley as he made his way out of the room.

As we all waited silently, the Captain then ordered.

"The rest of you get ready. When that bomb goes off, we find this fucker and kill him for Reaper. Understand!?" He asked in a loud voice as we all shouted back.

"Sir yes sir!"

**Please let me know what you think so far, and just to answer a few questions people have brought up, The date and time on the headings are just to show you how long this mission is from start to finish, nothing really important. Secondly, I would just like to say that the "thing" as of right now has a very small description that will be pieced together more over the chapters to come. So if your curious what it looks like you will just have to pay attention during the upcoming chapters. Again thank you for reading. Please drop a review to let me know what you think so far.**

**mT Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 6**

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 2:35am.**

I remained next to Reaper's cold body as the lieutenant's ex still ran tests on him. It was getting pretty clear to me that something was off about him. The blood was getting thick and we couldn't figure out why. The only thing we could say is that the body is reacting to the lack of life, but we wouldn't know for sure until she ran the blood itself. In the meantime, I watched and took notes as Foley and the others got the bomb prepped for travel.

"Rosin?" Said Amy calmly as I looked back over to her, seeing she was looking close at the top of Reaper's head.

"What is it?" I wondered as I got next to her to see for myself.

"Look." She replied with a point of her finger.

My eyes rested on the pillow under him to see he was losing quills.

"What's happening to him?" She asked next as I took my hand to his skull to grab a handful of his quills.

Amy watched as I gently pulled up.

My eyes widened as I took off his quills with no force involved.

"I don't know." I replied in confusion as she asked.

"Could it be the decomposition phase?"

Quickly I shook my head.

"It could be, but he's still fresh. It doesn't make any sense."

Gently I wiped off the quills and watched as Amy got back in his neck to continue her test.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked as she nodded in approval.

"His blood has thickened and I can feel his tendons and muscles getting as hard as a rock. It could be his body breaking down, but I still need to run the blood to be sure."

Nodding I asked.

"Do you need any help?"

Amy quickly replied.

"No. I got things under control here for now. You should go and get ready."

Nodding, I slowly grabbed my rifle off the table next to us and looked next to it to find Reaper's sniper resting strong on it's side.

My eyes stared at it in anger, and very tightly, did I take it into my right hand to approach the lieutenant who was getting his stuff together with the Captain and Hopper.

As I neared, he looked up to see me force the rifle in his arms.

Our eyes locked, as not a word was said.

Gently he took the weapon and in an anger filled way, did I leave him to stare at me in confusion.

**Shadow's POV, 2:40am.**

Reaper's rifle remained in my arms as Rosin made his way towards Foley and the bomb.

I knew he was mad, and I wasn't going to blame him or hold him back from showing it to me.

Calmly, I tossed Reaper's strap over my shoulder to let the weapon lay against my back.

As I got back to focusing on my current gear, I looked up to see the Captain staring at me.

"What?" I wondered as he then asked.

"What's up with Rosin?"

Gently, I lowered my shotgun onto the table where we had our gear laid out and replied.

"He's just upset about not being able to save Reaper."

The Captain could understand that and calmly replied.

"We all are, but I can see how he feels the most responsible for his death."

Nodding, I replied.

"I just wish I could help him."

Taking his gun off the counter, the Captain replied.

"The only thing you can do lieutenant, is to make sure no one else gets hurt. And if for whatever reason someone does, then all you can do is try and make sure we have a fighting chance at not going home in a body bag."

With my head lowered, I replied.

"Yes sir."

The Captain knew it as hard on all of us, but he himself couldn't do much. He has to maintain control of the situation. And I'm sure he wants to say more, but showing compassion is a sign of weakness in his eyes and showing that, makes him think he will be any less then a leader to us all. Which in realty wouldn't matter, cause we respect him enough as it is to know even someone as strong as him needs to vent sometimes. Especially after a loss like this.

As I finished loading my slugs, I watched as the Captain walked by me to head to Foley who I think was about ready with the bomb. And as I was about to head that way, I was stopped by Hopper who managed to ask.

"That isn't going to happen, is it lieutenant?"

In confusion, I replied.

"What is?"

"We are going to go home right?" Wondered Hopper as I quickly nodded to reply.

"Don't worry about it Hop. Everyone of us is."

In response, Hopper replied.

"I just don't wana be next, you know?"

Gently I took his shoulder to reply.

"Your not. No one is. We're going to gas this thing out, then kill it. And after it's dead, we're all going to head back through that portal and go home. Understand?" I asked in a serious tone as he nodded at the ground to look back up into my eyes.

"Yes sir." Replied Hopper as I then ordered.

"Let's go."

Hopper nodded and followed as we regrouped with the rest of the team, who watched Foley tinker with the bomb.

**Foley's POV, 2:40am.**

"And...done!" I stated as I finished wrapping the wires around the inner lining of the detonator.

Carefully connecting the top of the canister onto the end of the ignition, I smiled and made sure it was ready for activation.

Gently, I hit the top of the canister where I placed the manual detonator and listened as it spun up.

The team stared at me as we all heard it lock in place for dispersal.

Quickly, I let go of the button and pulled on the top to get the timer to stop. As soon as it was off, I looked back at the Captain who examined it closely.

"It's good to go boss." I stated as he nodded his head hitting the top of the silver bomb with his gloved hand.

"Good work Foley." He complemented as I smiled widely.

"It was easy enough to hard-wire. This should slip right through the vents, and when we activate it, anyone within the quarantine will be hit pretty badly by this shit." I stated as the Captain asked.

"What exactly will happen when this goes off Foley?"

Taking a second to stand, I replied.

"If I'm right, this gas will travel to every vent in the area and knock anything out along the way that can't handle it."

Nodding, the Captain replied.

"That means everyone will have to leave when it's been activated. How long?" He wondered as I thought for an accurate time frame.

"If I'm right, it should go off after two minutes of being activated."

In a quick turn, the Captain looked at the lieutenant.

"After Hopper and I get you your window lieutenant, we will be leaving the area immediately. Make sure the rest of the team leaves as soon as you give the word."

"Yes sir." Replied the lieutenant as I added.

"It should take you a minute to bust your ass back through the vents and to us, so make sure when you feel ground you get running lieutenant. We don't want you getting held up."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there."

"You better." Stated the Captain in all seriousness as everyone else nodded in approval.

Shadow looked worried, but he knew what he signed on for. He'll be fine, but I can't help but be worried is all. God only knows what will happen if he gets caught in that gas.

As Shadow got together his weapon, I looked back at the Captain to ask.

"When do you want us bringing it in?"

Quickly, the Captain replied.

"It won't take us long to get the system down, so bring it in right away. That way, no delays can be made."

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir."

Calmly, I got the bomb up and adjusted the handle the lieutenant would be holding it with, and as soon as it was set, I stated.

"Ready when you are Cap."

The Captain got on his sling, and as he looked ready to go, he said.

"Everyone knows the plan. Hopper, you're with me, and Borne, you stay here to protect the doctor and direct the bomb. The rest of you get moving with the lieutenant and protect it.

Everyone nodded, and quickly I looked at the lieutenant who approached me.

"Handle is right here, and all you have to do to trigger this titty is hold this button down on the top and wait till you hear it snap in place. Got it?" I asked in concern as he nodded and grabbed the handle to the canister.

As Shadow now held the bomb on his side, the Captain ordered.

"Move out!"

Everyone grabbed their feet and began to move as Borne was left alone with the doctor.

**Amy's POV, 2:46am.**

I watched as they all left with their bomb, and I am not going to lie. I'm worried for them. I have no idea what's going on in there, but from what it did to Reaper, I can only fear the worst.

Trying to keep myself calm, I looked back into Reaper's dry neck and continued to examine the bites he endured. They seemed to be tunnels in a weird way from what I can tell.

My scalpel cut deep, but time wasn't going my way with this ether. Reaper's insides are tense but that's more than likely a side effect from the body shutting down. Still, this was harder than anything I ever encountered. It's almost like bone.

As I continued to try and cut my way through the bites to see what was beyond, I heard the fox I was left with put down his rifle on the table across from me.

"Ahhhh." He breathed calmly as I sensed something wrong with him.

I didn't want to spark any kind of issue, so I just continued to try and cut deeper, as he now looked my way.

"I don't think we have met properly yet Miss. My name is Borne Lodgen."

"Fancy name for a fox." I stated, as he chuckled from my sense of humor.

"Believe it or not Miss, my father was a hedgehog. Francis Lodgen, my biological father, was killed in a car accident back in 2002. My mother mourned greatly at the loss till she came across another man who she ended up marring a year later, but by then my mother had made it clear that my father will forever be the only true man she loved and ended up keeping his last name as a sort of symbol. Not a day goes by where she doesn't pray for his safety and return to us."

"You believe in god?" I wondered as he nodded gently.

"In a world where people get away with just about anything Miss, what else is there to believe in?"

I went silent as he approached.

"God helped me in many ways though my short life. He watched me through my youth and my father's passing. Now he's watching me through this. And in the end, that's all I can hope for from him."

"You don't believe he will help?" I questioned as I now looked over into his eyes.

"I never said that. It's just...god works in mysterious ways and through my life, one way or another, he gave me and the people around me, the strength to prevail through just about anything. I have no doubt that is his way of helping." Stated Borne as I carefully listened.

"Do you believe?" He wondered in curiousness as I carefully thought of my next sentence.

After a few silent seconds, I went back to cutting to reply.

"My life has been hard enough with help, I can't see it changing for the better, but don't get me wrong, I would like to believe in him, but in times where it seems like I need him the most he ends up not being there. I don't know if that's his way of helping or telling me I am of no point. Maybe in his eyes I don't deserve it and I am left to fight for my own. My own destiny."

Borne stared at me in awe and with a smile replied.

"You got a beautiful way of words Miss."

Letting a thin smile off my lips, I replied.

"Thank you. And it's Amy."

In a happy face, Borne came to my side to reply.

"Nice to meet you Amy. And to answer your question, I feel god may be watching to see how you play out. He may be waiting for you to prove yourself to him, but in the end, no one knows his intentions. All we can do is pray and hope he will guide us through our troubles."

Gently, I nodded my head to reply.

"To be honest Borne, god isn't high on my list of proving anything to at the moment."

"Then what is?" He asked while taking a lean next to me on the bed.

Roughly I pushed the blade in Reaper's neck to reply.

"For starters? You're boss. He doesn't trust me, but I could care less. The only reason I'm here is help you guys and the lieutenant."

Calmly taking a breath, Borne replied.

"I heard about you two. You went out?" He wondered as I nodded.

"We did."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking that is." Stated Borne as I pushed on the blade to try and get through the muscle.

"We just went are...SEPRATE! WAYS! SNAP!"

Borne widened his eyes as the blade snapped off in Reaper's neck and landed on the floor next to me.

My mind was blank in shock from the event, and in confusion, I looked towards Borne who waited for me to say something.

"I'm going to need something stronger. Do you mind heading out to the lab down the hall and grabbing me a surgical saw?"

Borne nodded slowly to the request and replied.

"Yeah, no problem. Where?" He wondered as I picked up the blade from the floor.

"Ahhhh...out the door and to the right. Head down all the way and it should be on the left."

Borne quickly made his way to the exit and I continued to try and comprehend his friend's muscle structure as I tossed the broken blade in the trash next to me.

**Cruz's POV, Storage, 2:56am.**

Storage was clear for what Hopper and I could tell, and we neared the room that he said was blocked off to find it still that way.

The lights made it so much easier to see and it was clear on where we had to go to bypass it.

Hopper took point and I watched as he began to climb his way up on a few cargo boxes.

"Stay back." He urged as I got up behind him.

My eyes watched as he eyed the ledge to the roof of the maintenance room, and I continued to look around as he made a running leap for it to grab it with his arms.

"Ughhh!" He groaned as I asked.

"You ok?"

Hopper, in all his strength, got himself up onto the roof and in seconds he replied.

"Never better. Give me a sec."

I nodded as he made his way to one of the crates that were up there, to find a long ladder he sent my way.

The ladder made a bridge across from where I was, and gently I moved across to reach for his hand that waited for me.

"I got you." He stated as I was pulled over the edge next to him.

Grabbing my rifle from my chest, I replied.

"Thanks. Now let's get down there."

Hopper nodded as we began to look for a way into the room below us.

It took some time, but we managed to find it under a large container we had to push off.

As it was now exposed, I ordered.

"Take point."

Hopper nodded, and I aimed my rifle down at the hatch as he grabbed it tightly by the handle to pull up.

Nothing was below us directly, and with a quick move of my hand, Hopper knew to get heading down.

Slowly, he got his huge body through, and the second he landed, he moved his hand up for me to stop. It was clear someone or something was in there with him.

Gently, I climbed through to see what he saw.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Our weapons locked directly on the back of another white lab coat who was sitting in the corner by the blocked door. From what I could see, blood was all down her neck and she was crying in her hands.

Hopper waited in force, as I said.

"Ma'am? United states marines."

Slowly her head came up with faint eyes.

"Help me." She begged as I saw she was missing a piece of her neck.

Hopper continued to aim at her as I asked.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

The woman shook her head in disapproval as I gave Hopper the order to approach her by the blocked door.

Gently lowering our weapons, I asked.

"Did you block the door?"

The woman looked as pale as a ghost as I got next to her face.

"Yes. I had too. Project is out there. It was killing everyone." She whispered as I looked at Hopper who went to her side.

"Are you ok?" I asked next as Hopper got a med kit ready.

"It bit me before I could get away. I had no other choice but to run. You have to believe me."

"We do." I stated as she was now in Hopper's care.

"Did anyone else make it?" She wondered in concern as I took a moment to respond.

"We don't know yet."

"Is it still loose?" She asked in fear as I stared at her.

"We have everything under control ma'am. But for right now I need you to trust me. We're going to get you out of here as soon as we can find the air controls.

The doctor quickly pointed at the wall that held a large box.

"They're in there. Why?"

As I stood up to approach them, Hopper shouted.

"She's lost a lot of blood already sir! We need to get her moving before it gets any worse!"

Nodding, I ordered.

"You get moving! I'll be right behind you!"

Hopper nodded and quickly got the doctor in his arms, to carry her past the small table she used to barricade the door shut, and as he left my sight, I went to open the box to find the master switch waiting.

**Shadow's POV, Research labs, 3:08am.**

We all held our ground by the vent I was going to have to crawl through, to hear the air go silent.

Foley nodded and got the bomb up off the ground as I went to comm.

"I'm moving in."

Quickly the Captain replied.

"Make it fast lieutenant. We need you all back as soon as possible."

As he stopped, I looked at Foley who handed me the bomb.

"Be careful in there. We will be waiting out here to make sure nothing slips in while you're crawling through."

Nodding I ordered.

"As soon as I activate this thing, get everyone back to the entrance."

"Yes sir." Replied Foley as I approached the open vent with chills.

Carefully, Foley helped me lift up the bomb, and as I got in first, I began to drag it with me till it was fully in.

"Be careful Lt!" Ordered Foley as I now made my way through the cramped vents.

**Cruz's POV, Medical lab sector A, 3:10am.**

"Make room!" Ordered Hopper as he lifted the doctor up onto the bed next to Reaper.

Amy came running to us in shock as she knew this woman.

"Dr. Eva!? Can you hear me!?" She asked in fear as it was clear she was barely hanging on.

Amy quickly began to work, and as Hopper and I watched, she asked.

"Where did you find her!?"

"She blocked the maintenance room. When we got in we found her in the corner this way." Stated Hopper as I continued to stare at the dying doctor.

As my eyes managed to finally leave the bleeding body, I asked.

"Where's Borne?"

Amy glanced up to reply.

"Down the hall getting me a saw!"

Quickly I questioned.

"Why do you need a saw!?"

Immediately Amy yelled.

"Forget it and help me with her before she bleeds out god damn it!"

In anger, I took the rag Amy had on her neck and waited as she tried to get a stitch kit ready.

**Borne's POV, Dig lab sector A, 3:11am.**

My hands pillaged through the draws in a calm speed as I searched for Amy's saw.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Immediately, I looked above my head to hear what sounded to be footsteps heading back towards the lab where Amy was.

In fear, I opened up the last draw to find the saw waiting inside.

Quickly I grabbed it, and began to head for the exit.

As my feet made paces through the granite floor, I reached for my sidearm and turned the corner to find Hopper, Cruz, and Amy inside tending to someone.

In relief, I lowered my weapon to approach them.

"I got your saw." I stated as she ordered.

"Put it on the tray next to him!"

Nodding, I placed the saw down on the tray next to Reaper's bed and turned back to see the eyes of another doctor.

"Who's this?" I asked as Amy replied.

"Dr. Eva! She's one of the missing scientists from Dr. Hemer's team!"

"Where did you find her?" I asked next as she finished stitching her neck up.

Amy relaxed and gave the doctor a shot as the Captain looked at me.

"Found her in storage."

"She ok?" I questioned as Amy nodded.

"She lost a lot of blood. God only knows how long she was there for."

The Captain gently relaxed to ask.

"Is there any chance she'll be awake soon?"

Amy calmly shook her head.

"Not for a few hours at least. She needs to rest."

Hopper and I watched, as the Captain took a deep breath to try and remain calm from the response.

As he maintained his composure, he looked at Hopper to order.

"Go to the security door and watch the cameras for when the rest of the guys are coming."

"Yes sir." Replied Hopper as he made his way out.

As Hopper left, the Captain looked at me to ask.

"What's with the gun?"

In confusion, I replied.

"I thought I heard something on my way back."

The Captain nodded and calmly took a seat next to the passed out doctor.

As I tried to recover my thoughts, I glanced over to see Amy setting up her saw.

**Shadow's POV, Ventilation, 3:15am.**

My body was cramped in here. I felt like a mouse in a maze looking for cheese. Except my cheese was an air chamber.

As I made my way forward, I approached an intersection.

"Fuck." I whispered as I went to my comm.

"Borne. Come in." I ordered as he came to comm.

"What's wrong Lt?"

"I'm in the vents and I need to know which way to go. I'm at the first intersection." I stated as I began to look around me.

I went silent as Borne must have been looking for the path on the blueprint back in the safe zone.

As I waited, I heard a faint thump in the distance.

Immediately my head turned right to hear the echo pass me.

I was scared to say the least. If I was fucking caught right now, this thing would fucking kill me in here. I can't even get my gun up to defend me it's so tight.

After a few seconds, Borne came back to say.

"You're making a left."

Nodding to myself, I replied.

"Look ahead and tell me where to go before I get there. I don't want to be hanging around in here."

Borne quickly replied.

"Understood."

Everything went silent as the bomb was sliding across the metal behind me.

My knees were hurting massively from this trip and I couldn't wait to get to some solid ground.

In time, I approached the next set of turns.

"Borne." I urged as he quickly replied.

"You're going right lieutenant."

"Roger that." I replied as I continued on the path.

After a few seconds, I heard.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

I never stopped so fast in my life to hear this thing coming my way.

In complete fear, I looked back to see something big and dark come from where I just was.

It glanced left and then to the right where I was, no less than a good twenty meters away.

I saw its deep yellow eyes as it turned to the left to make its way down the vent.

My heart raced and as fast as I could, I took off for the chamber that I hoped was ahead.

In seconds of my speed, I came to a vent that I roughly bashed open with my shoulder.

The metal drilled the floor so loud I knew it echoed and would draw that thing's attention.

As I went to get down I heard.

"ROAUGHHHHH!"

The voice came flying from down the vent behind me, and nearly stumbling, I managed to get the bomb safely on the floor below me.

After seconds of soul penetrating fear, I managed to get the bomb ready to hear.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

It was right next to me.

Instantly, I looked to my right to see this thing in the vent where I just came out from, staring at me in anger.

"ROAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My heart dropped as I picked up my shotgun and aimed.

**Hopper's POV, Access door, 3:25am.**

My eyes manned the cameras, as I sat next to Borne and the Captain who both decided it was best to help me reinforce the door when the rest of the team comes running back here.

As I flipped through each camera, I stopped on the lieutenant's to see his gun climbing out of a vent.

"Cap?" I said in confusion as him and Borne came to my side to see.

"Shadow must be in the chamber. Foley, get heading back now. The bomb is about to be triggered."

"Yes sir." Replied Foley as the Captain went off his comm to stare back at the camera.

We all watched as the lieutenant set up the bomb, and we all stared in confusion as his whole body and weapon turned to look back at the vent he came from.

Fear hit my mind as the weapon's camera now rested on something huge coming out from the vent.

"What the fuck is that!?" I asked in confusion as the Captain went to comm.

"Get out of there lieutenant!"

We all watched now in fear, as bright flashes hit the camera from him firing off rounds, and in not even a second after the first slug hit, did we see this thing swing at him.

Shadow ducked and moved towards the wall, as it came back around for another attempt.

The Captain was losing it and went to comm to order.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE LIEUTENANT! NOW!"

We all widened eyes in fear as the thing must have connected a blow to him.

His gun sailed off his body and we all panicked as it spun to the center of the room.

The bomb was all that was in sight as I tried to tune in on the lieutenant's comm link to hear what was going on.

As I attempted my best to get it, we heard.

"Open up!"

Borne got the door open and in flew the rest of the team with heavy breaths as they all shut the door in force behind them.

Immediately, Borne came back to my side as I found the radio channel.

In confusion, the rest of the team came to us to see what was going on.

Everyone went silent as I got the link connected.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The camera showed the flashes from I'm guessing Shadow's sidearm and we all watched as we heard.

"ROAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Captain was right next to me as we heard what sounded like a huge slash of air come from the left of the camera.

In no less than a second, we all widened our eyes to see the lieutenant come falling next to his weapon with blood along the side of his head.

Everyone backed up as he aimed it back at the beast who hovered above him.

"Fucking die!" Screamed the lieutenant as we watched him send maybe three more rounds into its chest.

In the force of what I was guessing pain, the thing backed off and we all watched as Shadow ran for the bomb to push down on the button.

Foley knew what was happening and shouted.

"He activated it!"

Instantly the Captain ordered.

"GET OUT OF THERE SHADOW!"

We all watched as he ran for the vent, and quickly climbed back in to begin heading for exit at which he first entered.

The camera bounced up and down as the lieutenant had it in front of him to guide his way back, and we all widened eyes as he neared an intersection to see another one of the beasts turn the corner at him.

"OH FUCK ME! Screamed the lieutenant as he tried to figure something out fast.

Everyone now stared in complete fear and disbelief as we saw what it was. It looked human almost, but had so many eyes it almost looked like a spider.

As fast as he could, he went left and made his way down to find the last turn, where he made a right to see the exit.

Everyone was holding high hopes for his escape, but we were all shut down as he fell out of the vent to find the original monster in his face.

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed the lieutenant as he was grabbed by the throat.

I couldn't begin to tell you the feelings around us all now as we watched this thing manhandle him across the room like a rag doll.

In force, he was thrown to the wall and we all panicked as he didn't move, but to our hopes he did and quickly got back up to try and run for the door.

As it opened the Captain ordered.

"Open that fucking door!"

Borne and Foley ran to get it open as the Captain took his rifle to head inside after him.

**Cruz's POV, Entrance, 3:27am.**

I ran in after my second in command, and I could hear the sounds of him running towards me, but to only be cut off by the smell of the gas coming from the vents.

Immediately, I covered my mouth to scream.

"SHADOW!"

As I backed up, I heard from Foley.

"We have to shut the door Cap!"

"NO! GIVE HIM A MINUTE!" I ordered as Foley quickly replied.

"We don't have a minute!"

The gas was overwhelming me and I was forced to back up to the door as Shadow came flying from around the corner down the hall.

"RUN!" I ordered as he tried his best to make it to us.

Everyone now moved in to cover him as we saw nothing behind him.

"COME ON!" I ordered as he was no less than twenty feet away.

Shadow's face was bloody as hell, and as he was within my reach, the gas came between us, and I watched as he reached out for my hand.

The second our fingers touched, I watched as he was roughly pulled down by the feet through the floor.

Everyone panicked as Shadow was yanked through the floor with such force it broke the metal plate under him.

In anger, I got down to take his only hand that managed to hold onto the floor next to me.

"HOLD ON!" I begged as he was losing grip.

Foley came to my aid to help me pull him up, but as we went to grab his vest we saw a hand take hold of his back and try and force him away from us.

"HELP US!" I ordered the rest of the team who watched as Foley and I were losing our grips.

In speed, Hopper came to our aid and took hold of Shadow's arm to give it everything he had.

Shadow's body began to come back through and we watched in fear as the thing tore into his back with its claw.

"AGHHHHHH!" He screamed as I ordered.

"Someone shoot this thing!"

In seconds, Rosin got next to me to aim at the hand that held him, and fired.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Everyone flew back as the beast lost its grip and released Shadow, who came up into mine and Hopper's arms.

Blood spilled down his back as Foley ordered.

"Get inside!"

Immediately, we dragged Shadow back through the door to see the gas almost make it to us before we could shut it.

Shadow rested against the wall as Rosin and I got to his aid.

"You're going to be fine Shadow." I stated as he nodded and shut his eyes to Rosin who held some pressure on his back.

"Let's get him to the med lab." Ordered Rosin as I nodded and took hold of one of Shadow's arms to begin the short walk to the lab.

As we got Shadow inside, Amy, who still worked on Reaper, turned to ask.

"What happened!?"

Shadow smiled as we sat him down to respond.

"That thing is zero for two when it comes to trying to kill me."

Everyone ether smiled or took a spot around the room as Amy and Rosin went to work on him.

"Jesus, your head Shadow." Stated Amy in worry as I asked.

"How bad is he?"

Giving me a quick glance, Amy replied.

"He's going to need a few stitches, but whatever attacked you should have taken off your head by the speed at which it was able to make these marks."

"Guess I got lucky." Stated Shadow as I stood next to him in relief that he was ok.

As Amy got to work, Rosin began to look at his back.

"It tore right through your vest lieutenant." He stated as I took a look for myself to see it was true. The claw mark had cut through the Kevlar and into his spine.

"Is it bad?" Wondered Shadow as Amy was nearly done the first gash on the side of his head.

"The Kevlar took most of it, but he got you pretty good. I'm going to just take this off you if you don't mind."

Everyone watched from their places as Rosin got the vest off the lieutenant.

Handing the vest to me, I stared at the cut it made through it and rested it down next to the bed he was on.

Rosin was taking his time to come up with an answer for Shadow's previous question, but in time he came up with one.

"I'm going to need to wash it out. Just so it doesn't get infected. After that I'll see what I can do about stitches."

Shadow remained calm and sitting, as I looked at Foley who was standing by the door.

"How long till that gas is gone?"

Foley gently turned to respond.

"Thirty minutes, give or take."

Nodding, I thought of our next move as Amy managed to finish her job on her ex's head.

"You want me to wrap that up?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

As the lieutenant took a breather, I approached Hopper to order.

"Take Borne and scout this place for anything useful before we go back in."

As the words left my mouth, Amy added.

"There's a security room down by the anthropology labs in sector B. You might find something there. And I would check the other storerooms for anything else in the way of medical supplies."

I nodded towards her as Hopper looked at Borne who picked up his rifle from the table.

"Let's get going Borne." He urged as he went for the exit.

"Back here by four!" I ordered as they left.

As they went off on their run, I looked at Kid who took a breath by Reaper.

"Kid, go with Foley and secure the other rooms. Make sure there are no civilians still here. If you find any, report it and I'll have Miss Rose here get the VEX up and send them back to Earth."

Kid nodded and got to Foley who still held by the exit.

"By four?" Wondered Foley as I nodded and watched him turn to leave with Kid, who still held it together.

As everyone but Rosin was going to do something, I looked at him to ask.

"How long will this take?"

"Not long." He replied as he washed out the wound with some medical alcohol.

The lieutenant endured the pain as Amy got to help with it as well.

"When you're done Rosin, you and I are going to the entrance to figure out a plan and wait till the rest of the team shows up."

Rosin nodded and calmly replied.

"Yes sir."

"Get there when you're done." I ordered as I went to leave.

"What about me?" Wondered the lieutenant as I glanced back at him.

"You're staying here and resting."

Shadow just stared back at me as I turned to leave.

**Amy's POV, 3:40am.**

The Captain left as Rosin began to stitch Shadow up.

After a few minutes, Rosin got done and said.

"Just let them rest for a bit and you'll be fine lieutenant. I got to get going."

Shadow nodded as he gathered his things to leave, and as he shut the steel door I said.

"You're lucky. You know that?"

Shadow gave me a slight chuckle to reply.

"I do. Cause if I wasn't I wouldn't have found you again."

Giving him a gentle smile, I moved in as he took hold of my lower back.

His face was still bloody, but I didn't care as our lips met.

As we kissed, I felt the stitches on his back and leaned up on his chest, as he felt my butt slowly.

After a few seconds, I pulled back to say.

"You need to rest."

Shadow nodded, as I took a step back to grab hold of a syringe that was next to me on the tray I used for Reaper.

"What's that?" He asked in wonder as I got it to his arm.

"Just some relief. Relax." I urged as I injected it into his bloodstream.

Shadow went wide as it raced through him, and calmly, I laid him down on the bed to watch as he fell asleep.

The second he was out, I let out a huge breath to feel my forehead in an overwhelming sense of dread.

This was too much for me.

After some calm thoughts, I went back to work on Reaper who still remained on his bed.

Slowly taking the saw, I began to continue my work of getting through his neck.

It took some effort, but I was able to get through to see that the holes made were going all the way down his body.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself as I pushed some of his muscles aside to see the rest.

Everything was black. It was like an infection of some sort.

Gently I went to touch it, and as my fingers made contact, I pulled it out to see it was literally burned in his insides.

"What's going on?" I wondered to myself as I pulled away from his neck to examine the rest of his body.

After finding more quills on his pillow, I took hold of the blood sample I took a while ago from him and decided now was a better time than ever to run it.

In speed, I made my way out of the med lab and down the hall. This would be the only way I would be able to see what's wrong with him. If it's an infection of some sort, I'll find out soon.

**Shadow's POV.**

"Are you serious?" I questioned in shock as Amy smiled widely to respond.

"Yes! I got the job and I'm booked to leave this month! Aren't you happy for me!?" She asked in confusion as I quickly replied.

"No! I'm not happy! You're leaving me!? For how long!?"

Amy now knew the problem we both faced as she carefully replied.

"Two years."

Instantly I turned away in disbelief as she approached in speed.

"I thought you wanted me to be happy?" She questioned as I replied in anger.

"More than anything in the world."

"Then what's your problem?" She asked in loss as I replied.

"You're abandoning me for two fucking years! That's my fucking problem!"

"This isn't about you Shadow! This is about me and what I want for once! I mean, you ran off to join the Army for god's sake!"

"The Marines! And I was only gone for a few months! Not two fucking years!"

"You still don't get it! I want this! I need this! My life depends on it!"

In rage, I approached her to question.

"And what about me!? I thought OUR lives depended on one another!"

Amy backed off as I continued.

"I joined the military to provide for our future! A future I was working my ass off for! Now to only hear your calling everything off to go to some fucking place, I know nothing about, to work on some fucking lab projects!?"

"I'm calling nothing off Shadow! I want this to work!"

"I don't see that happening Amy!" I stated in anger as she gave me a look of sadness.

"What do you mean?!"

In all my anger, I got in her face.

"I mean, I don't see how we can be together if you're off on some other planet that we know nothing about, and aren't going to be able to make any other kind of contact then postcards with me!"

Amy went silent as I continued.

"We had something good going here. On earth. Me with the Marines, and you at the dig."

In understanding, Amy came back to me to reply.

"The dig is dried up here. I need to go where the work is Shadow, understand that, please!" She begged as I lowered my head in anger.

"The only thing I understand is that you're leaving me for some fucking science project. I'm sorry Amy, but if that's more important to you then a future with me and a family, then I can't be with you. Sorry."

Amy watched in slow tears, as I grabbed my keys off the table to head for the door.

"Shadow! Wait!" She begged as I ignored her.

In anger, I left Amy to herself, slamming the door in her face, to head for my car that rested in the driveway.

**Shadow's POV, Medical lab sector A, 4:05am.**

"Ughhh." I groaned as my eyes opened to the light above my head.

Slowly, I managed to sit up to find no one around.

"Amy?" I mumbled as I felt my head, feeling dizzy to the shot she gave me.

Looking at my watch, I found it was 4:05. That means ether she's with the Captain at the entrance or they moved in and she is somewhere else. I had to find her.

In time, I managed to get to my feet and begin to glance around the room.

As my eyes scanned around, I noticed the bed next to me had some blood on it from that scientist that was there before, and that the computer next to it was displaying no vital signs and making an extremely loud beeping sound.

Quickly looking back, I saw Reaper still on his and calmly I shouted.

"Hello?!"

I got no response as I went to look for my weapon.

My shotgun was gone.

"Great." I whispered as I sensed something wrong.

"Amy?! Cruz!?" I shouted as I heard from across the room.

"Smash!"

Immediately I turned to see shit being tossed from one of the cabinets across from me.

"Hey!" I shouted as I couldn't see who was there.

Slowly I began to move forward to find out it was that scientist. She must have gotten up.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" I wondered as she stopped instantly.

In confusion, I asked.

"What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

I couldn't see her face because the cabinet door was in front of her, and beginning to feel cautious, I went for my sidearm that I found out was missing the second my fingers entered an empty holster.

As I realized I was unarmed, I looked up to see the cabinet door close.

"Oh shit." I said to myself as I saw the woman had blood coming out from her mouth and solid white eyes.

Instantly I knew what was wrong.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I watched her grab a scalpel off the counter next to her and charge.

My eyes widened as she came right at me, swinging the blade down at my head.

Immediately, I pushed back, to land on my ass next to where she used to be resting.

In force, she jumped and landed right on my body to send the blade down at my chest.

In all my power, I held her hands back and sent my head forward.

"Bash!"

In force, she was sent back, and quickly I snatched the blade out from her hand to watch as she lunged at my neck in reaction to my choice of actions.

Immediately, I was forced all the way on the floor, and I flickered back and forth to see I had dropped the blade next to my left leg.

My hands held the woman back by the neck, and in fear of being bitten I shouted.

"Get the fuck off me!"

The blood in her mouth came oozing out onto my face, as she continued to use everything she had to keep pushing at my neck.

As fast as I could, I tried to go for the blade with my left hand.

My hand smacked the floor rapidly as she got closer.

I could feel our noses touching as I managed to take hold of the blade and send it into her neck.

"I told you to get off me!" I stated as I pulled it out to see her try and lunge again.

I was caught off guard at the strength she had to push back at me, and in force, I watched as the blade vanished from my sight across the room, and I was pinned back onto the floor.

In pain from my back, I sent my foot at her chest to push her back, and immediately I used my feet to push myself away and accidentally into the wall across from the exit to this crazy woman.

In speed, I was charged again, and I widened my eyes as she got inches from my neck with her razor sharp teeth.

"Ughh! Get off me!" I ordered as she was beginning to overpower me.

My eyes widened as her head got closer, and in fear I began to scream.

"Aghhhhhh! BANG!"

Blood splashed my face as she was sent to the floor, and immediately in shock, I looked to my left to find Cruz and the rest of the team come running to my aid.

The Captain was the one with the smoke leaving his barrel as Rosin and Hopper came to check me.

"You ok!?" Asked Hopper in confusion as I tried to wipe the blood off my face.

As my hand came in contact with the blood, I noticed it was thicker than it should be, and in confusion myself, I replied.

"Yeah, but what the fuck was that!? And where's Amy!?"

Rosin quickly helped me up to reply.

"She's in one of the labs in sector B and I have no fucking idea."

I felt some relief as the Captain asked.

"What happened?"

In confusion, I replied.

I woke up a minute ago to find none of you here and my weapons all gone, to be left with this crazy bitch.

The Captain approached as I stared at the body beneath me.

"Rosin, check the body." Ordered the Captain as I asked.

"Why aren't you all inside looking for that thing already?"

Calmly, the Captain handed me back my shotgun that was on his back to reply.

"We were about to move in when we heard the noise. Lucky for you we came before something bad happened."

"Thanks by the way." I stated as he nodded and looked at Rosin who flipped over the now dead scientist.

"Kid, go find the doctor and bring her here now." Ordered the Captain as I took deep breaths to try and relax from the event that just occurred.

Kid nodded and made his way out as I checked my shotgun.

Hopper and Borne found a stockpile of ammo and managed to move it back to the entrance.

"Where?" I asked as I lowered it to my side.

"That security post the doctor mentioned. I came back here to grab you to get refitted, but after I saw you were sleeping, I decided to do it myself."

"Is that why my vest and my belt is missing too?"

Nodding, the Captain replied.

"Seems I should have left you with something."

Slowly I replied.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you all showed when you did."

Gently the Captain took my shoulder to walk by and reply.

"We all are. How do you feel by the way?"

Checking my back I replied.

"I'm good. I just need my gear and I can get heading back in."

The Captain nodded in response to order.

"It's all at the entrance. Go get fitted."

Nodding, I quickly went for the door as Hopper, Borne, and Foley followed behind, leaving Rosin and the Captain alone with the body of the dead scientist.

**Rosin's POV, 4:15am.**

The Captain hovered next to me as I checked the body that just got done attacking the lieutenant.

"What's wrong with her Rosin? She was perfectly asleep a half hour ago when Hopper and I got her here." He stated as I checked her eyes.

My eyes gave off a hint of confusion as all that was there was white. Her pupil was nothing but white.

"I have no idea sir."

Immediately the Captain came back to ask.

"Could she have died when she was asleep?"

Slowly I began to shake my head as I checked the wound on her neck.

"Amy had her stabilized before we left. She couldn't have just died."

"Then what?" Questioned the Captain as I quickly replied in force.

"I don't know."

The Captain glared at me as I looked up to see the computer next to where we had rested the woman before going off.

Quickly, I got on my feet to examine it closely.

"What's wrong?" He wondered as I checked through the software.

"I don't know. Give me a second." I ordered as he went silent behind me.

The vitals were offline a few minutes after we left according to the time frame here.

"From what it looks like Cap, she died after we left." I stated as I continued to search around the computer.

"If that's true, then how was she just attacking Shadow?"

Shaking my head, I replied.

"I have no clue."

The Captain stared at the body, and as I flipped from program to program, he said.

"She isn't going to be getting up any time soon."

Gently, I looked down to see the bullet he put in the side of her head.

Calmly I nodded as he went to comm.

**Kid's POV, Medical labs sector B, 4:17am.**

The halls were brightly lit as I made my way into sector B.

"Kid, come in." Ordered the Captain over comm.

Calmly going to my vest, I replied.

"Yes sir?"

Find the doctor ASAP and get back here as fast as possible.

"Yes sir." I replied to the reminder as I went back to looking down the hall.

Gently, I stopped as I saw something black quickly make its way across the corridor a good thirty meters away.

"Miss Rose?" I wondered in confusion as I grabbed hold of my weapon.

As I neared the corner at which I saw the thing cross, I readied my weapon and quickly spun around the corner to find nothing there.

In confusion, I lowered my MP5 and turned to look back at the other corridor at which it came running from.

As I took a step forward, I felt my boot slip a little.

Immediately I looked down to find water on the floor under me.

I was now completely lost as I followed it with my eyes down the hall I just scanned.

"Miss Rose!?" I shouted as I heard in response.

"Smash!"

I was getting scared. I could tell, because I was shaking as I rose up my weapon to aim down the hall again.

Slowly, I made my way down to follow the water inch by inch, till I reached a door that had something on it. Something brown.

In a scared movement, I felt the substance to feel that it was mud.

"What the?" I wondered as I sniffed it.

Immediately I backed off to sense this mud may be shit. It smelt so bad I was going to puke if I didn't back up a few inches.

Still shaking with my MP5 in my hands, I went to open the door.

I swear I almost crapped myself as I felt someone grab hold of my shoulder from behind.

"Kid?"

Immediately I turned around to find Miss Rose in my sight.

"Oh fuck! Don't do that!" I begged as she smiled and replied.

"I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong?"

Looking back at the door, I relied.

"Ahhhh...nothing. The Captain sent me to find you."

"Why?" She wondered as I took a breath.

"We had a problem at the lab."

Amy widened her eyes in confusion as I nudged her to follow.

"Come on. We need to get back."

Quickly Amy shook her head.

"I need to finish what I came here for first."

"We don't have time Miss, we have to go...!" I was quickly cut off.

"I just need five minutes. Please."

Staring into her beautiful green eyes, I replied.

"Let me just check with the Captain first."

Amy nodded as I went to comm.

"Cap, come in."

"Cruz here. What's your status Kid?" He asked in concern as I looked at Amy who waited.

"I have Miss Rose, but she is in the middle of something important."

"Tell her she has five minutes. Then get back here."

"Yes sir." I replied as I looked back at her.

"That's all I need." She stated as I began to follow her through the halls.

As we walked back the way I came, I looked back to see the door leaving my sight.

**Amy's POV, Medical lab sector B, 4:25am.**

I felt better knowing I had some help in case anything went wrong, but in the end I knew we were safe in here.

"This way." I stated as Kid followed close behind, with his eyes open and pressed forward towards the room I was heading for.

Calmly placing in the code for the door lock and applying the key card, I got Kid inside and locked it behind us, to begin looking around for the machine I needed.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am. Didn't you leave to come down here like a while ago?" Questioned Kid as I booted up the machine located at the far end of the room.

Kid waited for my answer as I placed down the key card on the table next to me.

"I did, but when I got here, the door was locked down by security access codes. I had to find them in order to get in."

"Where were they?" He asked next as I took out the blood sample from my lab coat.

"Near the same checkpoint your two friends found all that ammo."

Kid nodded as I began my test. This wasn't going to take long. I just need to find the correct match in the system here so I can figure out what's going on with Reaper."

As we waited, Kid looked back at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly as he looked back.

"Nothing. I just don't like this place very much."

Giving him a smile, I replied.

"Just relax. Nothing can get to us in here. Whatever is in the containment area can't get in here. The only way in or out of that area is through the access door, which is locked down. "

Kid nodded and took a breath, but still looked concerned, as I looked back at the computer for results.

As my eyes rested on the screen, I began to grow confused as it read no match.

Quickly, I ordered the computer to search through all known matches on earth's database and through all genetic matches known in the records we recorded here.

In seconds, it popped up the same screen as before.

No matches.

My eyes were wide in confusion as Kid took a look for himself.

"That can't be good, right?"

"This can't be right." I stated as I began to search for myself thinking there may be a problem with the system.

In time, the only thing I could find was that the blood type consisted of type A, but more than eighty percent of it was unmapped according to the system."

Kid stared, as I took back the blood sample, and reaching new levels of confusion, I ordered.

"Help me get this back to Reaper please."

Nodding, Kid quickly undid the cords to the machine and we speedily began to roll it out into the hall.

The second we had the machine ready to roll onward, I began to jog my way back, leaving Kid a few feet behind with the machine rolling in front of him.

**Shadow's POV, Medical lab sector A, 4:32am.**

Now that I was back with all fresh gear, I looked at the Captain who checked his watch.

He gave me a good stare as I was caught looking at him for too long.

"Anything yet Sargent?" He asked as Rosin shook his head.

"I'm telling you Cap, I can't figure it out. I don't know what happened." Stated Rosin in an annoyed tone as this was now the fourth time in the past twenty minutes he was asked the same question.

The Captain wasn't in the mood for any of this. You could see it on his face, as Amy came rushing in with Kid behind her with a small machine.

"Captain, I think I have something...?"

Amy stopped to look at the body of her dead friend under our feet.

"What happened?!" She asked in shock as Cruz stood up to reply.

"That's what we need you for. We have no fucking idea."

Amy was dumbfounded as Rosin added on.

"The computer says Dr. Eva died six minutes after all of us left the room."

I had to add on myself, as Amy stared at us all.

"And I woke up maybe a few minutes later to find her walking around. Till she tried to kill me."

"Then I shot her." Finished Cruz as Amy was now in loss for words.

"I...I...I don't understand. She was perfectly stable when we left her here." Stated Amy as Rosin nodded.

"We're just as confused as you doc. We have no idea what happened after we left."

In response, Amy replied.

"I think I may have found something."

The three of us grew curious as the rest of the team had entered the room.

"Sir, the gas is bound to wear off soon. We need to get heading back in if we want to catch this thing with its pants down." Stated Foley in interruption as we all still looked at Amy.

"What?" Wondered the Captain as he approached her.

Amy took a gulp as he neared and replied.

"Let me show you."

In a quick notion, Amy got Kid to plug in the machine they had brought in here, and I continued to watch as Foley shouted.

"Sir?!"

Immediately the Captain yelled.

"I heard you Foley!"

Foley fell silent as Amy began to set up something under the machine.

In seconds, she ordered.

"Come here."

Cruz and I moved to see, as she pointed at the screen.

"This is a sample of Reaper's blood I took when you first brought him here." She stated as we saw another screen pop up.

"No match." I stated as she looked at me to nod.

"I checked the whole system. There is nothing on record of his blood. No genes, no links, no nothing."

The Captain looked confused as I was concerned. I knew more science then anyone on the team and I know for a fact that isn't possible.

"Is there any way you can figure out what's in it?" I asked Amy as she was now standing by Reaper's body.

"Without proper equipment and a team, it's going to be near impossible to figure it out in such a short window." She stated in loss as Cruz quickly ordered.

"Figure it out. The rest of us need to get moving now if we're going to contain the threat. Borne, you stay here with the doctor and run the cameras and security. The rest of you follow me."

The Captain quickly began to exit with the rest of the team, as I remained by my ex with confusion all across me in numbers.

"I can stay here if you need my help."

Immediately Amy shook her head to reply.

"I'll be fine here. Don't worry about me. Just be careful in there."

Slowly I nodded, and began to back my way up to the door.

"If anything happens, you find Borne and call me, ok?" I urged as she nodded.

"I'll be fine Shadow, now go."

With a nod, I exited, to find my team setting up formation by the steel door leading back into the containment area.

The gas had cleared from the window on it, and it was getting clear we were ready to head back in.

"Borne, if anything comes up you call us, got it?" Ordered the Captain as he maintained the front.

"Yes sir." He replied as he sat down by the security computers.

As soon as Borne was seated, the Captain continued his orders.

"We're going to sweep and clear the area as fast as we can. You find anything you call in and the rest of us will come running to assist. Does everyone understand?"

The five of us nodded as the Captain looked at me.

"Lieutenant, you and Rosin get heading back to the crew quarters. Hopper and Foley, you guys get the research labs and the dig, while Kid and I will clear genetics and hydroponics. Let's move."

Everyone readied themselves, and Rosin quickly got next to me as the Captain ordered Borne to open the door.

As the door opened, you could smell the gas still lingering around as it came in touch with your nose.

"I want this done fast. Everyone is to report back here when your area has been cleared. Move out."

The Captain slowly began to head in, and as Kid fell in behind, I looked back at Borne to give him the ok to begin shutting the door.

Slowly the door began to close, but by the time it did, we were already through in force.

I felt my head pounding from the last time I was here. And as Rosin and I made our way past storage, I stop to look back.

Rosin went a few feet ahead to look back in confusion.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" He asked as I began to back up towards him slowly.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something."

Rosin nodded as I retook the lead into the mess hall, but the second we entered, all the lights had shut down above us, leaving us in the pitch black once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV, Mess hall, 4:45am.**

As the lights shut off, Rosin and I immediately brought up our weapons and lights to begin aiming around the room in confusion.

Everything was pitch black once again, and I was beginning to feel that this may have been a trap.

"Captain, what's going on?" I asked as I went to comm.

Rosin held his ground next to me as I got my response.

"All units, hold your position."

Shaking my head to the response, I quickly aimed back the way we came to hear from Rosin.

"This can't be a coincidence. That thing is fucking with us lieutenant."

I nodded as the Captain came back to comm.

"All units maintain positions. Kid and I are investigating hydroponics for the cause of the shortage."

Rosin and I both tried to keep calm, but I could sense something was in here with us, and it wasn't happy.

**Cruz's POV, Hydroponics, 4:47am.**

Kid and I entered the greenhouse, and as we scanned around the room, we found a bright flash of light come from where Reaper was before he died.

Giving Kid the silent order to sweep left, I made my way towards the box on the right to find it sparking off in short bursts.

As my eyes were now able to see inside, I brought up my light to find the main circuit cut.

Instantly I felt the seriousness of the situation, and knowing now what happened, I went back to my comm.

"All units, we've reached hydroponics." I stated as Kid still moved towards the office.

The box continued to blast sparks every few seconds at me, but I continued to examine the wires as Hopper came to comm to ask.

"What do you see Cap?"

Slowly reaching for my comm, I replied.

"This is a trap."

"What?" Replied Foley from his end as Rosin came in to add.

"This thing is smart Captain. It's trying to catch us off guard. We need to regroup."

Immediately I replied.

"Hold your position, all of you, that's an order."

I could hear the anger in Rosin's voice as he replied.

"Look where your orders have gotten us this far."

I was not going to have this.

"Rosin, you shut the fuck up right now and hold your god damn position. Do you understand me?" I asked in anger as he slowly replied.

"Yes sir."

Gently letting go of my comm, I shouted.

"Kid!"

In no less than a second, Kid came back to me to ask.

"What's going on Captain?"

Taking hold of my rifle, I replied.

"We need to regroup and find a way to get the power back on. Let's go."

Kid nodded and followed me out of hydroponics, and as the door shut behind us, I went back to my comm to order.

"All teams, report back to the entrance."

As the order went out I heard from the others.

"Yes sir."

"Roger that Cap."

Kid and myself were already back by then and in seconds, the lieutenant and Rosin came to our side in concern.

"What's going on?" Asked Shadow in concern as we heard the other team coming from down the hall.

Hopper and Foley quickly stopped next to us to ask the same thing the lieutenant just asked.

"What's going on?"

In a serious tone, I replied.

"The power was cut from the circuit box. We need to find a way to repair it and get these lights back up."

Hopper, Foley, and Kid all nodded as the lieutenant replied.

"That will take too long."

In confusion, I asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Shadow nodded as he went to comm.

"Borne, come in."

"Borne here." He replied as we all waited for the next sentence to come out.

"Do you still have those blueprints?"

"Yes sir." He replied as I stared at the lieutenant, who stared back at me in respect.

"Tell me where you see the generator room."

Everyone remained calm and covering the halls, as Borne came back to reply.

"I don't see one on here lieutenant. But I do see another maintenance room near the research labs. It may have one if that's what you're looking for."

The lieutenant quickly nodded towards me as I then ordered.

"You get heading there with Rosin and get it running. The rest of us will stay here and hold position."

Shadow quickly nodded, as Rosin and him began to quickly move by us and down the hall towards the labs.

As they left our sight, I ordered.

"Foley, Hopper, cover the right. Kid, left. And watch your feet." I stated as we all looked down to see the area under us where Shadow was almost dragged through before.

It just looked like a small maintenance tunnel of some sort, but if that thing can fit down there, we will need to be extra careful.

I then moved to cover with Kid, and as my weapon now aimed down range, I wished for the best that these lights would come back on soon.

**Rosin's POV, Research labs, 4:55am.**

The lieutenant took lead as we entered the research labs, and as we aimed our lights around the room I asked.

"Do you really think there is a back up power supply in here?"

As we neared the next lab door he replied.

"I can only hope man."

"At least this will be faster than searching for some fucking wire to repair that friggin box with." I stated as we took corners.

As the lieutenant opened the next door, he replied.

"That's the point. We can't waste any more time then we can afford."

"I couldn't agree more." I stated as we moved across the room to find the maintenance door waiting.

I gently went to the left of the nob and stacked up, as I felt the lieutenant take my shoulder from behind.

Waiting for the command, I noticed he glanced back the way we came and then quickly patted my shoulder to get me to head inside.

Quickly clearing the room, the lieutenant locked up the door behind us and ordered.

"Look for anything that may be a generator."

Nodding, I began my search, as he remained by the door in what looked to be a slightly scared way.

As I moved along the wall across from him, I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Shadow quickly shook his head to reply.

"I don't know. Just keep looking."

I obeyed and went on with the search till I found what seemed to be it next to a few boxes.

"Lieutenant." I stated as he looked over to see I had found it.

"Can you get it working?" He asked as I began to check around the gauges.

"I'm a medic, not an engineer. Give me a minute." I urged as he looked back at the door.

We don't have a minute."

In concern, I looked back at him to listen, as I heard what sounded like footsteps from outside the room.

Shadow maintained himself by the door until we heard whatever was outside stop.

I watched, feeling trapped, as Shadow rose up his shotgun to the door's frame.

"BASH!"

I nearly had a heart attack, as this thing banged on the door so hard; it put a dent clean in.

Shadow immediately backed up and ordered.

"Get that thing working now!"

As fast as I could, I went to work on pulling the ignition cable, but to my fear it had no gas in it.

"It's out of gas!" I yelled back as he aimed hard at the door to reply.

"Well put some in it! I got your back!"

I couldn't fucking believe this was happening as I began to scavenge through the boxes next to me.

"BASH!"

Immediately, I looked back to see the door caving in from the force this thing was hitting it with.

"Rosin!" Screamed Shadow as I went back to looking.

In seconds, I found a gas can resting in one of the crates and immediately I began to undo the cap.

"BASH!"

The door was ready to fall, as I managed to begin pouring the gas into the tank.

"Rosin!" Screamed Shadow again as I yelled back.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

As the gas neared empty in the can I held, I looked back to hear the noise subside from behind the nearly broken down door.

In confusion, the lieutenant looked back at me, and as I now put down the can, I began to pull on the cable as he moved for the door slowly.

As I pulled, I took a glance back to see him reaching for the handle.

"BASH!"

As his fingers took hold, I widened my eyes to see the door get kicked down right into him.

Shadow fell back hard as I continued to pull for the power.

Fear quickly took me over, as I looked back to see this huge thing enter through the door next to the lieutenant, who tried to get back up from being drilled in the face by a dented steel door.

"Keep going!" He ordered me as I was about to go for my rifle that rested on the floor next to me.

I was pulling as hard as I could, but it wouldn't work.

"ROAUGHHHHHHHHHH!"

My head turned back towards the beast as he went for the lieutenant; who managed to only get to his knees as it took hold of his neck.

"Ughhhhh!" Gagged Shadow as I let go of the cord to go for my rifle.

Shadow kicked his legs back and forth as I aimed.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood slashed out from the beast, as my bullets made contact with it's shoulder, but I was quickly caught off guard as it let go of the lieutenant to run at me.

In speed, I ducked under it's reach as it went for my head, and as fast as I could go, I went for Shadow who took hold of his weapon that was on the floor next to him.

"Get back to the generator!" He ordered through his scared voice as I helped him back up to his feet.

"I'm not letting you fight this thing alone!" I stated as the beast turned back towards us.

"Follow me!" Ordered Shadow as I turned to see him exit the room in a quick sprint.

I followed in behind as the thing knew we were scared of it, and in seconds, it came after us twice as fast.

I had to leap away as this thing charged behind me, and to my surprise, it kept going till it made contact with the lieutenant who widened his eyes at it's force, taking him by the chest, and pinning him into a lab table only a few feet away.

I panicked as it went to strike him, and in force, I brought my shoulder and what weight I had, into it's side, making it release his chest and forcing him a few feet away.

Immediately, I pushed the lieutenant away with my spare arm and aimed my rifle back at the beast who got in my face with it's razor sharp teeth and thick claws that came at my face.

"BANG! Bash!"

My bullet was sent to the ceiling as I used my rifle to block the blow.

In fear, I watched as my weapon was sent across the room and panicked as I was roughly taken by the throat.

"Ughh! Ahhhh! Ehhh!" I gagged I was being crushed by it's scaly mitt.

"ROAUGHHHHHH!" It's breath hit me, smelling of death and anger. And as I was about to run out of air in my lungs, I glanced to see the lieutenant tackle my holder by it's large waist.

Immediately, I was dropped to the floor, gagging for air, as the lieutenant held it down as best as he could.

"Get back to the generator!" He ordered as I ran for it.

**Shadow's POV, 5:03am.**

My hands gripped this monster's arms as best as they could, but I felt as if I was trying to arm wrestle an elephant. The power was unmatched on my side.

Roughly pushing up on me, I began to panic as it took hold of my vest with it's claws.

I was losing this battle of strength, and all I could see was it's yellow eyes staring into my soul as it managed to get back on its ass to face me.

In force, I was beginning to be pushed down, and as my teeth showed and I growled in all my attempts to hold it back from Rosin, I widened my eyes to see the lights come back on above us.

My eyes widened in fear as I got a solid look at it.

It was completely brown and scaly, and had the muscles of a rhino. It's teeth were pure white as it growled back in a large, almost mammal sounding tone. It's face also held me locked, as I saw it had a small flat nose, and large yellow eyes that glared into my heart. It's claws were as thick and long as I tiger's, and as I was now pushed back down on my back, I watched as it went for my neck again.

I tried my hardest to hold back it, but in time it reaches me, pinning me into the metal floor.

I began to gag in seconds as I felt it crushing me, but as I went to reach for my knife that rested on my leg, I saw Rosin come flying back on top of it in force.

Immediately, it got on its feet to swing at him.

Rosin quickly ducked and went for his sidearm, and as it pulled up and out of his pouch, I went for my shotgun that rested a few feet away.

As my hands took hold of the grips, I looked back to see Rosin pull the trigger.

"BANG! BANG!"

One bullet hit the floor, as the other hit the thing in it's side, and as I went to stand up, we both panicked as it reached for a large metal lab cart next to it to throw.

BASH!

Rosin was hit right in the head and immediately I aimed back up to find it gone.

It was so fast; I didn't even see it leave during the time it took me to duck the debris that came off the cart it threw.

As it was gone, I looked back at the floor to see Rosin down and bleeding from the top of his skull.

His brown fur was turning red as I got on my knees to check his pulse.

He was there, and as I went to hold his wound, I went to comm to yell.

"Man down!"

Rosin was cracked open real bad, and I began to panic as I heard running coming from the exit a room back.

Cruz came speeding in with his weapon up, as Foley and Kid came to my aid with Rosin, who was starting to fade away from us.

Hopper was the last to enter, as I got Kid to hand me the med kit that dangled along Rosin's belt.

As fast as I could, I got a rag out and wrapped it around the wound, as the Captain neared, to look down at us.

"What happened lieutenant?" He asked as I got some medical tape out from the kit.

I ignored the Captain despite the chain of command, and quickly I ordered.

"Hold down on his head!"

Foley applied the pressure as the Captain sensed this was more important at the moment then his questions.

"I need to get the blood to stop! Kid, find me some water or something!"

"Water?!" Questioned Kid as I quickly replied.

"Anything! I just need to wash out the wound!"

Kid nodded, and as he went to stand, Hopper reached for his belt to grab his canteen.

"Kid!"

In speed, Kid caught the canteen with both hands, to quickly turn and hand it to me.

"Lift it up!" I ordered Foley as he raised the rag up.

The blood was slowing already, which was good, but it still needed to be cleaned out if I was going to stitch him up.

As fast as my hands could move, I poured out the water and ordered Foley to begin patting down on the gash.

We all watched as the blood stopped after a few pats. And as soon as it was clear, I began to go for the needle and medical string to begin stitching.

The Captain now looked calmer as it was clear he was going to be ok, and after a few minutes of smooth stitches, I managed to stop to see that I had gotten the wound sealed pretty well for not much medical experience. I haven't had to stitch something since...ahhhh...never mind.

Foley handed me back the rag as I got the needle and string away, and as I took it back in my hands, I had the tape ready to hold it down.

Rosin's brown fur was drenched from the top down, and everyone had a moment to relax as I got his head up and into my lap.

"Help me get him up." I ordered Kid as he nodded and got under Rosin's right arm.

Taking the left, I looked back at the Captain to say.

"We need to get him out of here sir."

Cruz nodded and slowly I went to my comm.

"Borne, have the door ready. We're heading back."

"Roger that lieutenant."

Quickly the Captain ordered our fall back and in seconds we got back to the entrance to find it opening up.

Borne waited behind the computers in shock as he saw Rosin's bloody face on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened!?" He asked as Kid and I continued to drag him to the medical lab where Amy waited in concern.

"What happened?" She asked as I got Rosin down on a bed across the room from Reaper, who still laid still next to the Captain, who took a look at our first casualty.

"We got attacked by that thing again. It followed us there and I fucking saw it coming!" I stated in anger as Amy looked at my head.

"You're hurt."

Feeling my head to find blood rolling down, I looked back into her eyes to reply.

"Could have been worse. A lot worse. That thing was about to tare out my throat if it wasn't for him saving me like he did."

The Captain let out a deep breath from across the room that got all our attention.

We watched as he stood up and began a slow walk to us.

"Is he going to be ok doc?" He asked in concern as he neared my ex, who held her ground next to me and Rosin.

In response to the question, everyone watched as Amy began to look over Rosin's head.

"The stitches are well done and it looks like his pulse has stabilized. He should be fine in a few...!" Everyone stared at the Captain as he raised his hand to cut her off and point at me.

"I wasn't talking about him. I'm asking about the lieutenants' condition."

Everyone, especially me, sensed the tone he gave off towards Rosin who was now sleeping calmly, and in reaction, Amy replied.

"It's just a small cut sir. He should be ok, why?"

The Captain quickly nodded to reply.

"Because we're not waiting any longer. That thing in there has hurt three of my men. One of which is dead. I'm not taking any more chances. We go back. We find where this thing hides. And we slaughter it. Do all of you understand?" He asked in an anger filled expression, as the whole team was mixed in feelings.

"Yes sir." I replied as he nodded; now knowing I had his back.

"How about the rest of you?" He asked in a cold tone as everyone remained silent.

"Hopper?" Said Cruz in concern he was losing his morale.

Hopper hovered next to the door leading out of this room, and everyone glanced over to see him scratching the back of his head.

"To be honest sir, I think we're out of our league here with this mission. Whatever is in there isn't about to let us find it. It's hunting us the second we enter through that door." Stated Hopper.

Slowly the Captain took a step towards him, as they locked eyes in complete different opinions of the situation.

"I'm so sorry Sargent, but the last time I checked, we're the best. Not some fucking JROTC unit!" He stated in anger as Hopper now stood straight.

"Each one of us signed our lives over to protect our country. And I'll be damned if you let some fucking science pet scare you off your duty as a soldier of the corps."

Hopper remained silent as the Captain continued.

"Everyone here has a job dedicated to the mission at hand. And as far as I can see, all of you should be at arms to kill the very thing that fucked with this family we have here."

I nodded my head in respect for the Captain as he looked back at Foley and Kid who stood side by side.

"For two years we have all worked hand and hand with one another. We have been through shit storm after shit storm. And not once has this happened. Not once have I had to question the relationship we all share together. Reaper was more than a soldier. He was more than a comrade. He was a fucking brother! A brother to everyone standing here now!"

Cruz was turning red in the face as we all listened in respect.

"He helped every last one of you through every waking moment of your fucking lives here in this unit! He showed more respect than anyone every deserved, even if it wasn't shown the right way! In the end every one of you should be mourning his condition now! LOOK AT HIM!" He ordered us all as we glanced over to see him lying still on the cold bed, with closed eyes and pale skin.

"He died protecting all of you! He died for the mission, and the least you can do is make sure he didn't die for nothing! I expected more from all of you!" Stated the Captain as he grabbed his rifle off the bed next to Reaper to head for the exit.

"If Reaper meant nothing to any of you standing here! Then please, fucking have the doctor here send you back to earth! Cause I won't stand here and listen to this shit! Shit that makes me disgusted to be here now as your leader!"

I knew that was my chance to follow, and slowly I approached the Captain who looked around at the rest of the team.

It didn't take too long, but in time, everyone took hold of their gear and got behind us, as we now knew we stood together as a family.

As we reached the door once again, the Captain took a look back to shout.

"Reaper won't die in vain! The thing that killed him will pay! And once it's dead, we'll hang it on the wall inside our barracks!"

"Yes sir!" We all replied in agreement as Borne got the door.

"No one splits up, we all move together. Got it?" Asked the Captain in all seriousness, as we all nodded and watched as the door began to open.

"Borne, you stay here and keep watching the cameras. Let us know the second you see something."

"Yes sir." Replied Borne as it was clear a new line was drawn in the morale among the team.

What the Captain said really had an impact and I hope in the end that's enough to handle this.

"Hopper, Kid, take point." Ordered Cruz as he got next to me.

"Where we heading Cap?" Wondered Hopper as he moved in.

"Research labs. Take us back to the gen room."

Hopper nodded and held the front with Kid, and as the door shut behind us slowly, I looked over to see the Captain slowly turn to look back into my eyes.

"You good?" He wondered in concern as I nodded and replied.

"I'm fine Captain. There is no need to worry about me."

Cruz slowly looked back to reply.

"It's not just you lieutenant."

Quickly reacting, I replied.

"Everyone is just on edge Cap. Give us time to collect."

Shaking his head as we reached the lab entrance, the Captain turned to reply.

"We don't have time. Not anymore. Whatever this thing is is after us. It's after you lieutenant."

In confusion as the rest of the team swept and cleared the room, I questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Cruz quickly shook his head to reply.

"Forget about it. Just focus lieutenant. We can't let this thing catch us off guard again."-

I wanted to know the answer, but I had no options at the time to get it out of him. Not yet anyway.

"Clear."

"Clear." Stated Kid and Hopper as the Captain quickly pointed towards the room I was nearly killed in.

Hopper and Kid, in speed, entered the room to find it empty. Just like we left it.

"Clear." Stated Hopper as we all lowered weapons to look at the Captain; who made his way to the door that I think led to the dig site.

As everyone refocused back on the Captain, I asked.

"What's the plan Cap?"

Gently looking back he replied.

"Hopper, Foley, and Kid will hold here and cover us, while we head for the dig."

Quickly Foley questioned.

"Didn't you just say not to split up?"

I sensed the anger the Captain gave off as he looked back at Foley who stood next to me.

"There are three of you. If this thing is smart at all, it won't come at you. And I have the lieutenant. Worst comes to worst Foley, it will try to get to us, and if that happens, Shadow and I will head back here to regroup, hopefully bringing it with us. Now follow your orders and set up." Ordered Cruz as I made my way to the door where he stood.

Foley looked mad, but obeyed, and quickly fell in line as Cruz and I set up for the breach.

Calmly, I waited with my gun held low, and in a few silent seconds, he entered the code for the lock.

Giving me a nod as the door opened, I obeyed my command and moved in to the clear the next hall in our way.

Cruz remained behind me as we neared the airlock for the dig site.

As we came within touching distance, I noticed it needed another code.

"I got it." Stated Cruz as he passed by to get to the pad.

As he entered the code, I looked back to see the door we just came through shut tight.

"Bing"

Looking back, Cruz moved aside so the door could open for us.

"Let's keep moving." He urged as I nodded and retook the lead.

As we entered, Cruz relocked the door behind us, and as we went to look forward, a gas began to come out from above us.

I was caught off guard as Cruz said.

"It's just the decontamination sequence."

Now knowing what was going on, I began to relax as the gas stopped and the door leading ahead began to open.

It quickly grew dark and as we entered, I looked back to see the Captain reach for a light switch that hovered next to us on the wall.

As he flipped on the lights, the whole area grew a brownish yellow.

"Wow." I stated as the Captain passed me to reply.

"For a dead planet, it has some beautiful rocks."

As I still looked around I replied.

"Yeah, rocks that have more minerals then anything back on earth."

The Captain nodded as I continued to move with him.

"It gets tight up ahead here. Try not to get stuck."

"Yes sir." I replied as I still stared at the large cavern we were now in.

Everything was just solid rock. The only thing that showed that we were still in the base was the lighting system above us. It was just a bunch of cords and wires leading to small lamps above our heads, but it still made me feel like we were inside and not out on the surface.

Cruz held the front now as I followed, and in time things began to get tight for us.

"There should be another section up ahead with some leg room." He stated as I continued to side walk my way through the tight space.

Soon enough, the Captain found the spot and I fell in behind as we were now able to move around freely.

Slowly I managed to gain the lead, and as I looked for the next area to move to, I noticed a door leading into what seemed to be a small lab.

As I opened the door with Cruz right behind me, I took a step in to see I was right. It was a small lab of some sort.

Rocks and tables laid everywhere along the floor around us, and as I went ahead, I saw a vent resting along the ceiling near the right end of the room.

As I neared, I had to pass by a large table that rested upside down, with it's legs up in front of me.

Carefully, I lifted my leg up and over and as I went to move the other, I felt something grab the back of my vest from behind and yank me back.

Immediately, I stumbled over the leg as I was pulled back, and in force I was brought back into the Captain's chest.

He gave me the most frightened face as I asked.

"What?"

As he let me go, I looked back to see a wire set in front of the table, with one of Foley's mines not more then a few feet away with the wire connected to it's detonator and ready to blow anyone who crossed it.

Letting out a deep breath, I looked back at Cruz who nodded.

"Thank me later."

Nodding in reaction to not knowing I could have just lost my legs, I replied.

"I owe you."

Nodding back, I listened as the Captain went to comm.

"Nice going Foley."

In seconds, he replied.

"What did I do?"

Gently stepping over the wire, the Captain replied.

"You nearly killed the lieutenant with one of your mines."

Foley obviously felt bad and replied in concern.

"Is he ok?"

The Captain followed as I now faced the vent.

"Yeah, we're both fine. How are the others?" Asked Cruz as I aimed my light through the head height vent.

"Hopper is checking on the generator and Kid is trying to be Bill Nye over in one of the labs."

"Go get Hopper and make sure Kid doesn't blow himself up with whatever it is he's doing."

In seconds, Foley replied.

"That won't happen sir, because if anyone is going to blow up Kid that will be my honor."

Nodding the Captain replied.

"Check in with Borne and make sure the doctor is okay when you have a chance."

"Yes sir." Replied Foley as we made it to the next area of the dig.

Cruz slowly let go of his comm as we entered through the door to find the exit leading out onto the surface.

"You think it came through here?" I asked in wonder as we neared the airlock.

"It couldn't have. The planet is completely dead out there. If anything it came from in here."

In concern, I asked.

"You think the scientists are behind this?"

Cruz looked solid, but replied.

"Reaper is dead no matter how I look at it lieutenant. One way or another, whatever killed him and whoever made the thing that killed him, will be dealt with. I'll be sure of it."

Our eyes locked as he turned to face me with anger and remorse.

**Borne's POV, Access door, 5:47am.**

I stared at the cameras, seeing that the Captain and Shadow had made it to the end of the dig.

I kind of feel left behind in here. I should be in there helping, but I know the mission and if it's god's will for me to cover my comrades, I will do just that till the end.

As I waited, sitting calmly in my chair, I heard what sounded like footsteps come from my right.

Slowly, I looked over to see nothing but the lonely hall that led towards the doctor; who continued her work on Reaper and the scientist the Captain killed.

Calmly I retook my position, and as I continued to man the cameras I heard from comm.

"Yo Borne? Come in brosup."

I shook my head to Foley's request and replied.

"I'm here Foley. What's wrong? Everything okay in there?"

I heard footsteps again come from my right as he replied.

"Everything's fine here Borne. Cap wants me to check in on you. Everything good on your end?"

Gently standing up from my seat, I went for my rifle that waited on the table next to me.

"Borne?" Said Foley in concern as I moved for the hall.

As I reached the end, I readied my rifle to turn around the corner.

My eyes went still in confusion as I again found nothing.

"Borne? Don't make me come back there brother." Urged Foley as I lowered my weapon to go to comm.

"Do you ever shut up Foley? I mean, you...!"

As I turned around to head back to my seat, I widened my eyes to find this huge monstrosity in my face.

It had so many eyes. It looked like a big spider, and it's breath smelled of sulfur as I went for my rifle that rested on my side.

The second my hands went to move, I was grabbed by the vest and sent to the left.

"Aghhhh! Bash!"

My back hit the wall in such force; I heard my spine nearly snap in two.

As I remained down, I heard it breathing next to me with ease; as I went to go for my feet.

As my boots got back on the floor, I panicked as it sent a cannon of a fist down at my face.

"Bash!"

Blood sailed out my mouth as I fell onto my front, and in confusion Foley asked.

"You okay Borne?"

Blood dripped out from my mouth in a slow spill as I attempted to look back at the beast behind me.

In force, I was taken by the back of my vest and in such strength and speed; I felt my feet leave the ground to be sent up above into the solid metal ceiling.

My head nearly broke open from the attack, but as I was hoping it was going to show some mercy, I widened my eyes to feel it slam me face first into the floor.

"Bash!"

Blood spilled along my fur as I didn't move, and as I went to try and get away, I felt it take hold of my right leg.

It was so powerful I couldn't do anything about it. I was a rag doll to this monster. Just a play thing.

I was pulled back and sent on my back in front of it's feet, and as I went to move my hands for my sidearm, I felt it reach and take me by the neck with it's spare claw.

My throat was begging for air as I scrambled for my M9, but as I managed to drag it out, I widened my eyes to feel the sharp pinch of teeth along my shoulder.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

**Amy's POV, Medical lab sector A, 5:55am.**

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

My head immediately turned to hear what sounded like a screech of pain.

Quickly I lowered my scalpel next to Reaper's tray and took off my gloves to run for the door.

As I reached the door, I heard the screams once again.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My mind kicked me into full gear at that very moment, and as fast as I could, I ran down the hall, to turn a corner, to find Borne being ripped apart from the shoulder down, by this large bug like creature that sent immediate shock to my soul.

I watched as the poor fox was gushing blood and as I remained still in complete fear, the thing looked up to see me standing there.

As it took its teeth out of Borne's chest, I began to shake, fearing it would kill me, but to my surprise it turned to run, heading towards one of the other sections of the base.

"Ughhhh! Eghhhh! Ahhhh!" Borne was gagging on his own blood as I finally managed to move.

As I neared the fox, I saw he was severely wounded.

His shoulder down to his chest had been torn open and I could see he had the back of his skull cracked open and his jaw broken.

Borne gripped onto my lab coat with his right hand in such force, I thought he might rip it in two.

"Call! The...the...Captain!" He ordered through his blood filled lungs as I went for his comm that remained in the pouch on his vest.

Carefully opening the strap to grab onto the black box within, I looked back to see Borne barely hanging on.

"Hold on!" I begged as I tried to figure out the comm system.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!?" I wondered in fear as I heard back almost immediately.

"It's Foley. What's wrong doc? Where's Borne?" He asked in concern as I saw Borne trying to move.

"Stay down!" I ordered as he nodded and went still under me.

Borne continued to cough up blood as Foley asked again.

"Is everything okay doc?"

Immediately I replied.

"Borne is down! You need to get back here now!"

As the words left my mouth, I looked back to see a familiar face come around the corner.

Rosin held his head in pain as he saw me next to Borne who was nearing death by the second.

"What happened!?" He asked in such a tone, it was clear he forgot all about his own condition just to take care of his friend's.

As he got down next to me, I replied.

"Something attacked him while I was with Reaper!"

"What was it!?" He asked in anger as he held down Borne's wound.

"I don't know!" I replied as I looked back to see Borne coughing again.

Blood shoot onto my face as he lifted his head clear off the ground into me.

"Stay down Borne!" Ordered Rosin as we both held him back by the shoulders.

Borne was trying so hard to stay with us, and as he continued to bleed out, I shouted.

"We need to move him!"

Rosin looked back the way he came and replied with a nod.

"Borne, I need you to help us here brother and stay awake! This is going to hurt!" He stated as Borne just stared at me with eyes full of loss.

Rosin took hold of his shoulders and as he went to get him up, he ordered.

"Get the door for the others! I'll get him to the lab!"

In speed, I got on my feet to run for the computer that stayed in it's place next to the door.

As I neared the keyboard to begin typing in the pass code for the locks, I looked down to see a small picture.

Gently taking it into my hands, I looked at it closely to see it was Borne and another fox.

As I continued to stare, I heard from my left.

"Open the door doc!"

It was Foley.

Gently I put the picture in my lab coat, and entered the rest of the code, to watch as the door began to open with Foley, Hopper, and Kid behind it in a rush for their friend.

"Where is he!?" Asked Foley as he came to me.

"Rosin got him to the lab!"

Foley immediately took off with Kid at his side, and as I went to follow, Hopper stopped me to ask.

"What happened?"

In a calmer, but equally stressed tone, I replied.

"I was finishing up with Reaper when all the sudden I heard screaming. I didn't know what was going on till I found Borne being attacked."

"Attacked by what?" Asked Hopper in a slight bit of anger as I replied.

"I don't know. It was big. Almost like a spider. It was killing him."

"Did you call the Captain or Shadow?" He asked next as I shook my head.

"No. I was...!" Cutting me off as he went for his comm, I listened and followed as he began to guide me back to the medical lab.

"Cap, come in."

**Cruz's POV, Dig site, 6:03am.**

Shadow remained behind me in formation as we made our way back out of the dig through the small tunnels we went through before.

"Cap, come in."

Glancing down for my comm link, I replied.

"I read you Hopper. What's your status?"

As I exited back into the large staging area where the access door waited, I got back from Hopper.

"Foley, Kid, and I just got back to the safe zone."

In confusion, Shadow glanced at me in loss as he came out from the tunnel behind me a few feet away.

"What are you doing back there? I told you all to stay and guard the labs." I stated in force as Hopper slowly replied.

"The doctor had a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Asked Shadow in a worried tone, as Hopper came back through in a slash of a response.

"Borne was attacked."

Both the lieutenant and I widened eyes as he went silent.

Immediately I asked.

"What's his condition?"

Hopper went silent as I opened the access door.

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 6:00am.**

Borne was bleeding out. There is no way I would be able to keep him alive much longer.

"Aghhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as I managed to get the door.

As I entered with him on my shoulder, I widened my eyes towards the beds.

"Rosin!" I heard from behind, as I still stared at the beds.

Foley came to my side with Kid and they both saw what I saw as soon as they managed to get Borne's other side.

Reaper was missing.

His bed was absent and the only thing that was left was a large pile of dark red blood and a small heap of quills that stopped no more than two feet away from the bedside.

"Ughhh! Aghhh!" Gagged Borne as we all quickly snapped out of confusion to remember why we were here.

"Get him on a bed!" I ordered as Foley and Kid began to move.

They brought Borne to the bed across from where Reaper used to be, to lower him back first onto the clean sheets.

As Borne held his mouth shut, I looked at Foley who awaited orders and shouted.

"Get me a bottle of disinfectant and some clean rags!"

Foley ran his way over to the nearest medical cabinet to begin searching for the items, and as Kid held Borne down by the shoulders, I ordered.

"Get the vest off him!"

Kid immediately went to work as Hopper and Amy came rushing in next.

Hopper ran right to me and Kid as Amy stared on in shock.

"Where's Reaper!?"

My face was getting splashed with blood from Borne's gags, and quickly I glanced back to reply.

"I don't know!"

Amy remained still as I begged.

"Doc! I need your help!"

Amy broke out of her locked position and came over to me in speed to see the look on Borne's face.

Borne was losing his color. The blood loss was debilitating.

"Stay with us Borne!" I begged in fear for his life, as Kid got the vest off and on the table next to him.

"Where's those rags!?" I screamed at Foley who continued to bust through cabinet after cabinet in search for the two things we needed most at the moment.

"I'm looking!"

"Hurry it up!" I ordered as we heard something coming from outside the door.

Quickly Hopper made his way over to shout.

"It's the Captain!"

In no less than a few seconds after the statement, Cruz came flying in, lowering his weapon down in nothing but concern for our brother who continued to gag up piles of warm blood.

"What the fuck happened!?" He asked in anger as he approached my side.

Amy had to make room as Foley came over with a hand full of small rags.

Instantly, I snatched one and handed it to Kid and ordered.

"Hold pressure on his shoulder!"

The rag didn't last more then a few seconds after making contact with the blood to turn red, and as the force was being applied, I looked back into Borne's eyes to say.

"You're going to be find man! Just hold on for us!"

Borne was there but I think the shock was setting in.

His eyes went calm and his blood gently spilled out the side of his mouth as the Captain asked again.

"Someone tell me what the fuck happened!"

Amy was the only one able to respond, and as I continued to yell at Foley, she replied.

"I was working on Reaper, when I heard screaming! I thought it sounded like someone was being hurt, and when I managed to finally get to where it was coming from, I found him being attacked by a huge thing!"

"A huge thing!?" Questioned Cruz as she yelled.

"It looked like a spider! I don't fucking know! It ran off when it saw me!"

"Where!?" Asked the Captain in force as he grabbed his rifle.

"I don't know!" Screamed Amy in response as Foley still searched for the disinfectant we needed.

Cruz was full of rage and confusion, and after a few seconds of quick thoughts, he asked.

"Is he going to make it!?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"He's not, if I don't get that DISINFECTANT NOW!"

Foley immediately yelled.

"There is none!"

Amy was the only hope.

"Doc! He isn't going to last long in this condition if I can't clean the wounds to see what's wrong!" I stated as she thought as fast as she could.

"There should be some in one of the other labs!"

Immediately the Captain ordered.

"Hopper, get looking!"

Hopper nodded and quickly made his way out, as I leaned in close to Borne who was now just looking around the room in nothing but a cold pain.

"Hang in there brother! Everything is going to be ok!"

Borne continued to stare off as Kid and myself continued to hold back all the blood he was losing.

As a few seconds passed, Cruz finally noticed someone was missing.

In force, he made his way over to the empty bed to ask in confusion.

"Where's Reaper!?"

I glanced at the doctor as she had no idea what to say in response to the question she had no answer for.

Cruz held his ground in anger, as Amy replied.

"We don't know."

Cruz came in hot as he questioned.

"You were just with him no more than a few minutes ago! Where's the body!?"

Amy was scared, and to her defense I replied.

"Sir, she left when Borne was being attacked!"

"So your telling me Sargent, that one of my dead soldiers just got up and left in the few minutes it took to get him here!" He questioned immediately as he pointed at Borne who remained still.

Foley remained between us, sensing the anger around the room, and as I went to respond, Hopper came back with a small clear bottle in his hand.

"Here!" He shouted as he tossed it at me.

Taking the bottle in my free hand, I looked back at Amy who stared at the Captain in her own form of rage.

"Doc!" I shouted as she quickly looked back at me to help with the treatment for Borne's shoulder.

Quickly taking the bottle from my hand, I watched as she got a fresh rag from the pile we had going on, and began to splash some of the disinfectant on it's base.

"This is going to sting Borne!" She stated as he just continued to stare at me.

The Captain remained silent as I took the rag from Amy and began to lower it down on top of the open wounds.

Borne's eyes shoot up and his body pulsed forward in such force, that Kid and the myself had to back up to catch him.

"Relax Borne!" I ordered as he was taken by Kid from behind.

In force, we got Borne to go back down, and quickly, I looked towards Foley and Hopper who stood on our sides.

"Help us hold him!" I ordered as they both nodded and grabbed an arm and part of his chest.

"Take a breath Borne!" I urged as he clearly couldn't breathe from the amount of blood still lodged in his throat.

As the rag came back in contact with his shoulder, we all panicked as he attempted to get back up.

"Hold him!" I ordered as Cruz continued to search around the room for our missing comrade.

Borne, in time, went still, and as I was able to now disinfect without worry of him jumping anymore, I ordered everyone to let go and let me work.

Borne was now in complete shock. His eyes barely moved and I could feel his heart beating at an extremely slow rate, as I continued to look straight into his eyes with worry.

"Relax Borne." I urged calmly now, as I began to realize we might lose him to blood loss and trauma.

After I was nearly done cleaning away the wound, I noticed Borne close his eyes.

"Borne?" Said Amy in a panic as I shook my head.

"He's passed out."

Everyone remained silent and calm as the Captain asked.

"Is he going to make it?"

Nodding, I replied.

"He's out cold now and I barely disinfected the wound. I still have to go in and make sure whatever attacked him didn't hit anything vital, which by the amount of blood I will guess it did. And if that's the case I will have to find a way to clamp it shut for no more blood to exit, then on top of it, when I'm done I will have to see about closing him up."

"Is he going to be ok?!" Asked the Captain in force as I shouted back.

"I don't know!"

Cruz stared at me in anger as I added.

"I'm also nearing the end of my supplies. If I can't get restocked he won't even make it through the next hour."

Cruz lowered his head slightly and made his way across the room in thought, as I looked back at Borne who slept soundly.

"What do you need to save him?" Asked the Captain as I thought for a minute.

Everyone waited as I looked back at Cruz who remained only a few feet away from me now.

"I need another roll of medical string, some fresh needles, a bottle of antibiotics, a few rolls of white cotton medical bandage covers, and maybe a bottle of painkillers to numb down the pain for everyone who has been injured, including me."

"Any tools?" Wondered the Captain as I shook my head.

"I should have everything I need here for him. Maybe just some fresh scalpels, but besides that I should be fine."

Cruz nodded as he looked towards Amy who remained by my side.

"Do you know of any place we can find all of that?"

Amy slowly nodded as Cruz asked.

"Where?"

Amy was scared from all the fighting, it was clear to all of us she was shaken up, and it was starting to affect her response times, in front of the Captain at least.

"I believe the med lab in Sector C should have what you need. I would check there. If not then we can always go back to earth through the VEX and...!" She was immediately cut off.

"Not happening! Earth and the VEX portal are off limits so long as something has gotten through the quarantine zone!"

"But sir...!" I tried to say as he looked dead at me to yell.

"We cannot let anything get back to earth!"

"So what!? Are we just going to sit here and let this thing kill us all off one by one?!" Questioned Foley as the Captain quickly replied.

"Nothing goes through that portal till all the threats here have been dealt with!"

As everyone went silent, the Captain went to his comm.

"Lieutenant, come in."

We all listened and watched as he looked back at us with anger all over his face.

"Here sir. How's Borne?" He asked in concern as I then asked in confusion.

"Where is he?"

Cruz glared back at me, as he then looked towards the rest of the team, who remained next to Borne's bedside.

"We'll talk about when I get there. Be ready."

"Yes sir." Replied the lieutenant as the Captain quickly ordered.

"The rest of you are with me."

Hopper, Foley, and Kid all carefully fell in line, as I shouted at the Captain.

"Make it quick! He doesn't have long!"

Cruz ignored me and left the room in speed, with Hopper and Foley right on his ass.

I stared at the exit as Kid looked back at say.

"We'll be as fast as we can Rosin."

Slowly I nodded at the assurance, and watched as they locked the door behind them, leaving me with Amy who stared back into my eyes with an overwhelmed expression on her pink face.

"What now?" She wondered as I turned back to Borne who was still pain shut.

"We just pray they get back in time with what we need."

**Shadow's POV, Access door, 6:17am.**

The door to the quarantine was shut tight with me watching guard as the Captain now made his way back to me.

As I waited for his presence to occur before me, I managed to rest my shotgun down on the table next to me that held all the gear and ammo we had left.

Gently, I let the weapon be, and made my way over to the seat next to the computers.

As I rested my butt down for the first time in the past seven hours, I relied on the few moments I had to shut my eyes.

It felt nice just to take a moment to think. A moment to reprieve.

**Shadow's POV.**

It was so cold and Amy was just tossing snowball after snowball at me.

My quills became covered in the soft white fluff, as she just continued to smile and laugh as I remained standing across the park with my head down from the cold.

"Are you cold?!" She wondered in happiness as I looked up to shake the snow off me.

Gently looking up into her green emerald eyes from across the park, I smiled back and replied.

"When you get hit with enough snowballs, that it fills your jacket and covers your head, you'll begin to understand how I feel right now!"

"Stop being a baby Shadow! You're so spoiled!"

Giving her a smirk, she smiled and got another snowball ready.

"I'm not spoiled! I just like basking in the heat instead of being beaten to death by snowballs!"

"But you'll continue to deal with it cause you love me, right!?" She asked in a small voice as I thought for a quick second about the answer.

Amy got tired of waiting for me to answer her and I watched in shivers as she tossed the ball directly at my face; hitting me straight in the lip.

My eyes shut in a quick pain as she panicked and laughed all at the same time.

"Oh my god! Haha! Shadow, are you okay!?"

Gently, I wiped the snow off my face to see my lip was bleeding.

Amy instantly felt sad, as I smiled and rushed her in force.

Her face went wide is surprise at how fast I was coming at her, and she screamed in fear as I tackled her into the snow.

Her whole head got engulfed in snow as I laid on top of her, and as I went to get close to her face, she blew up and laughed as all the snow got in my eyes.

I remained on her with shut eyes, and gently I smiled as her soft gloves pushed it out of my sight.

As I reopened to stare directly into her gorgeous green orbs, I slowly moved in to peek her lips.

As I disconnected, she quickly wiped what blood I had left on my lip and moved back in to kiss me.

After a few soft passes of tongues, I asked.

"Feel good to finally kiss the ultimate?"

Amy smiled slightly and gave me a quick nod, and after another soft kiss she replied.

"You can only imagine it."

As our lips continued to touch, I quietly got a pile of snow together in my hands under her, and carefully brought it out behind her head.

Gently, I pulled my lips away and as her hot breath hit my face, she whispered.

"I love you."

Giving her the smile I thought no one would ever get out of me, I replied.

"I love you too."

Slowly taking hold of my back quills, I moved in to her lips once again, but this time, before our lips could connect, I dropped the large ball of snow I formed on top of her already cold, red face.

Amy instantly pushed me by the chest as the snow went down her shirt, and quickly back off a few feet, as I got another snowball ready to throw at her.

Amy, as quick as she could, got up to shout.

"You're dead Shadow!"

Giving her a chuckle as I chucked the ball towards her body, I smiled and ducked as she sent one my way nearly clipping my shoulder.

As I went to get another clump of snow off the ground, I looked up to see her shout.

"Stop Shadow!"

My smile held strong as I sent the ball at her, hitting her in the arm.

Amy quickly moved to try and grab another, and as I looked down to grab one for myself, I heard from where she was.

"Shadow!"

Her voice lost it's sweet tone slightly, and to the sound, I looked up in confusion to see her gone.

"Lieutenant!"

Everything went blank, and my mind stopped, as I heard my ears become clear next to me.

"Lieutenant! Wake up!"

**Shadow's POV, Access door, 6:19am.**

My eyes opened in confusion as I found Cruz in my face with his rifle and black armor ready to go.

"You okay?" He wondered in concern as I checked around to see no one else around but him.

"Yeah, I guess I drifted off for a second. What's wrong?" I asked still trying to pull away and back to the real world.

As I shook my head to get back on my feet, the Captain replied.

"Something attacked Borne while we were inside."

In confusion, I asked.

"How?"

Cruz shook his head not knowing ether, and as I looked around for my weapon, I found Cruz handing it back to me by the strap.

Calmly nodding as I took it back around my body, Cruz made his way back over to the table to grab a clip that was resting on it's side.

In speed, he reloaded his rifle, and as he turned to look back into my eyes I asked.

"What's the plan?

The Captain let out a thin breath to reply.

"Hopper, Foley, and Kid are clearing the rest of sector A. While their doing that, me and you are heading to sector C."

"What about B?" I asked in concern as he began to lead down the hall.

Falling in behind, he replied.

"As soon as the others are done with this sector their moving to B. For right now we just need to worry about C, understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied as he nodded and walked me to the entrance hall of sector C where nothing but an empty hall awaited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 8**

**Kid's POV, Biometrics lab sector A, 6:25am.**

Sweat slowly dripped from the top of my forehead down to the cold steel floor below, as I entered the lonely room with Hopper and Foley at my six.

"Kid." I heard Foley whisper from my side as I stood still by the door.

Looking back, I watched as he moved his hand to the right.

Nodding, I obeyed my order and took hold of my weapon to head slowly off to the right side of the room.

As I neared another part of the lab, I saw Foley head off with Hopper to the left.

As the gray metal now came between me and them, I refocused on my twelve and began the search for anything that had claws and teeth that can tear my throat out.

**Cruz's POV, Cryogenics lab sector C, 6:26am.**

This lab was fucking freezing. I swear my ears were about to fall off the second the door opened.

"Why's it so cold?" Wondered the lieutenant as I checked around the room for the cause of the issue.

Shadow came up in front as I eyed the thermostat that rested along the wall on the other side of the room.

I quickly made my way over, leaving the lieutenant to his own devices, as I got my eyes on the temperature.

My ears flickered as it was twelve degrees.

"Fuck." I said to myself as I rubbed the cold off my arms.

"Captain!"

Quickly looking back to where the lieutenant used to be, I found him gone and by the other end of the room.

In a quick pace I neared, and as I got close I saw the issue.

Three large liquid nitrogen canisters were on the floor cracked wide open, and it was obvious the climate was coming from here, because the liquid nitrogen was resting on the floor in a heap of frozen wonders, and I was worried it may be too much to deal with between the two of us.

"Someone must have knocked these over during all the panic." I stated as the lieutenant went to examine the canisters closer.

"Can we fix this?" I wondered as he shook his head.

"Not by ourselves, and not without proper equipment to go along with it."

Quickly nodding, I replied.

"What should we do?"

Gently getting up with a cold breath, Shadow calmly replied.

"Leave it. We can't waste the time here."

Getting a hold on my rifle as it rested at my side, I replied.

"Agreed. We have to keep moving."

The lieutenant agreed with a nod of his head, and quickly got up to watch as I turned for the door.

As soon as I reached it, I took a glance back outside into the hall to find it clear.

In a slow pace, I walked out and moved my hand towards the lieutenant, who just managed to reach me with his shotgun up at his chest to order him to halt.

In speed, Shadow went still and waited as I aimed down the hall to see a shadow move along the wall.

The lieutenant carefully looked out to see it fade away with the light.

"What was that?" He asked me as I moved my fingers up and down the hall, giving him the command to take point.

Nodding slowly, I turned to cover the rear as Shadow began to carefully lead us down the long hall towards whatever that was we saw.

Hoping it was the thing that killed Reaper, I gripped my rifle tightly and turned back to face the way the lieutenant was facing, and began to come to a halt as we heard a door shut further down the hall we were tracing.

Shadow quickly gave me confused and worried eyes as I tried to focus in on the noises ahead.

Nothing was certain, and as I got back my head, I looked back at the lieutenant who awaited for my command.

Quickly raising my hand back up, I ordered him to follow, and slowly we neared a locked door.

As I stopped next to the security panel; I felt something under my feet.

Shadow quickly went for the panel as I got on my knee to see three, small, red spots on the ground.

In confusion, I ran my fingers in it to fill it was thick.

Seconds passed as I decided what to do next, but as many ideas ran through my head, I heard from the lieutenant.

"Got it."

Quickly looking up into his red eyes, it seemed he awaited my order.

The order to go in, or lock it back up.

Shadow waited in loss at the amount of thought I was giving the next move, but I'm a leader and I have to make the right call here. If I walk away, whatever is in here can come back and keep killing my men. I can't have that. I already fucked up enough as it is. It's about time I make something right.

"I got your back." I stated as the lieutenant nodded at my call and hit the button on the panel to open the steel doors in front of us.

As the darkness inside the room awaited, I took hold of my rifle and followed the lieutenant inside.

The door shut tight behind us. Leaving me to my call. Once again.

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 6:34am.**

Borne was growing colder.

I stood above him with my right hand holding the bottom of his head, and as I felt the gash bestowed upon him, I looked over to Amy who remained quiet by the bed where Reaper use to be.

Something wasn't right about her. I could see it in her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked in concern as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shook up is all."

Giving her a glance at my eyes that were calling bullshit, I replied.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Calmly looking up into my eyes once again, she replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothings wrong Rosin."

With a slight smile, I let go of Borne's head to reply.

"You could have fooled me; with how you just got defensive."

I hit an angry bone and almost immediately she shouted.

"Nothing is wrong Rosin!"

Amy's anger fell short, and nearly a second after the outburst did she fall back in her seat with sadness.

I noticed a few tears leaving her eyes and in a few gentle steps, I managed to reach her bedside.

I remained silent, as she placed her mouth in the cups of her hands, and as she continued to cry, I began to reach behind my back for the last small rag I had left.

Gently taking it into my right hand, I slowly lifted it to her side.

"Here." I urged as she glanced up to see it waiting for her.

Our eyes quickly locked and in no less then it took her to begin crying, she took it and began to pat her cheeks softly.

"Thank you." She said in a slightly calmer tone as I carefully got down next to her on the bed.

After a few more gentle pats to her wet face, she handed me back the rag and said.

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

Feeling only confused by the statement, I took back my rag and rested it down on my lap to ask.

"What are you talking about?"

Amy was giving off a clear sign of hesitation, and as I waited for my answer, I continued to stare at her face from the side.

Slowly I turned my gaze to her emerald green eyes as she looked to her side to find me awaiting her thoughts.

"This is our fault. All of this. We caused it." She stated in sadness as I remained sitting down in a caring position, trying to get a grip of what was coming my way.

"What do you mean?"

**Kid's POV, Biometrics lab sector A, 6:38am.**

My weapon scanned the small room for anything out of the ordinary, but I was happy to find nothing around in my sight.

Gently letting my gun rest downward towards my stomach, I took a moment to breath; then made my way back for the door at which I had entered.

Quickly opening the glass door, I widened my eyes as I saw something beam across the small hall from my left to the right.

Immediately I aimed my weapon to where I saw it run to, and as I neared, I turned the corner to see the door where Foley and Hopper had went through left wide open.

Quickly I went to my comm.

"Hopper? Foley? Come in." I begged as I slowly neared the door.

My breath was picking up it's place, and as I rested my back along the side of the door, I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

Gently running my free hand over my sweaty face, I shook my head left to right and then took a deep breath while looking at the ceiling.

As my heart took a moment to relax, I took my chance and rushed through the door to find nothing but another small hall leading to another glass door that was left wide open.

Taking a deep gulp of my own fear, I slowly approached with my weapon drawn towards my face; prepared for anything that may be ahead.

**Cruz's POV, Chemical research lab sector C, 6:39am.**

The room was dark.

"Lieutenant." I said in a hurried tone as he reached to his right to grab the lights.

My eyes had to adjust to the new environment, but as it became clear, I saw a trail of the red spots leading to the other end of the room which was cut off by a pair of glass doors.

Shadow remained behind me in a careful position; as I moved my hand towards the door.

Quickly he nodded and moved up, and as he took the point, I shut the door behind us to make sure nothing could get in, or out in this case.

Shadow reached the door way before me, and as I neared my side, I managed to go to my comm.

"We got something here."

I got no response as the lieutenant glanced up into my eyes.

"Ready?" I asked concerned, as we were about to breach head first into whatever was on the other side of this door.

Giving me a slow nod, I took hold of my breath and ordered.

"Go."

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth, did Shadow push his way through the door and into the next room, where nothing but barrels and canisters of hazardous chemicals waited for us.

"Oh fuck." Whispered the lieutenant as I glanced around the large storeroom for whatever had lead us here.

"What?" I asked as he got a closer look at one of the canisters.

In a panicked tone he replied.

"This is nitroglycerine."

I didn't know the first thing about science, and Shadow knew that much. So it wasn't a big surprise when I questioned him.

"So?"

Quickly looking back, he replied.

"It will explode if we hit it. And judging by the amount that's in here. It will blow this whole facility to hell if one goes off."

My eyes widened in major concern for not only us, but everyone now. And as Shadow placed his weapon down, I nodded to reply.

"Whatever you do, don't open fire on what's in here."

Shadow knew this was what we had to do and quickly replied.

"Yes sir."

Quickly I took point a few feet away, and as I went for my leg, I heard him ask.

"So how do we kill it?"

Tightly gripping my blade that was resting in it's holster, I brought it to my chest to reply.

"Right to the head."

I saw the lieutenant's face as he understood the command, and as he went for his knife I ordered.

"Clear the other side."

Nodding, I watched and waited till he was off on his end, to begin my own.

**Shadow's POV, 6:43am.**

Besides the room being cold enough to freeze a fish in the water, I was also concerned about the room we had to share.

I knew it would take time for me to get to Cruz if he needed help, cause it was a fucking maze in here. Pellet after pellet of nitroglycerine canisters, and if one stray bullet just so happened to find one, we would be dead before we would hear it go off.

My breath slowly lingered in front of me, showing me it's presence, as I turned another group of canisters to head off more to the right.

All I could hear was the sounds of the fans speeding above me, and as I neared the edge of another pellet I heard the sound of a door creek close.

Quickly raising my knife, I turned to see the gray steel door left an inch open; before hitting the base of it's surface against the frame, shutting tight, leaving me in an extremely cautious state.

I felt the hidden fire under my skin break free of my body, and as I took my first step towards the door, I felt a thin drop of sweat roll down the right side of face.

As the door was within reach, I brought my knife to my chest; blade forward, and prepared to breach by letting my left hand go soft on the side of my guard.

Gently reaching down towards the frozen steel knob, I raised my blade up in case whatever was in here was right behind the door waiting for me.

As I opened the door, white smoke came flying out at me, must be the cold inside cause it was twice as bad in here.

Gently walking in, the only light was that of the room behind me.

I felt my breath come back at me as I searched for my flashlight, and as I managed to get it out with my numb fingers, I looked ahead and clicked the bottom of it exposing the room to my white light and weary eyes.

I could see boxes. Large steel cargo boxes. Not as big as they would be in a dockyard, maybe just as large as one you would see holding an animal of some weight, like a horse.

As I moved the light to the left, I forgot about the door.

"Click!"

Immediately looking back at the door, I went for the handle and pulled.

"Ughhhh! Come on." I begged as it had locked behind me.

"Thump! Thump!"

My mind went to instant defense as I remembered that sound.

Quickly aiming my light around with my knife on the top of it, I tired to find where it was.

As my light shined through the cracks of each metal box, I noticed something black and solid moving in the corner of one of the larger crates.

"Ahhhhhh...ahhhhhh...ehhhhhh."

I remained still as I tried get an eye on what it was I was approaching.

"Ughhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ehhhhhh!"

I stopped to the sounds of what seemed to be gagging, and as I watched closely, I saw it was a person.

I wasn't about to take a chance at getting close this time, so I remained a few feet back as it went on to continue it's slow pace of breathing.

"Ahhhhh...hhhhhh...ahhhhhh."

My quills stood on end from my back up to my head as I took another small step forward.

Through all the cold and all the fear, I managed to mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Ahhhhhh...hhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh." It just kept breathing as if it didn't hear me.

As my view became clear, I squinted to see a pair of long quills going down it's back.

My blade remained along my side as I was a few feet behind it now.

As my feet came to a stop, I felt something under my feet nearly make me slip.

Aiming my light down, I saw the red spots made in the lab; lead to him.

Gently raising back up my light, I widened my eyes to see he was gone.

Immediately I turned around to the sound of something hitting the ground outside, and as my hands shook from the cold and the fear, I tried to calmly make my way out of the container and back into the darkness.

My light followed the sound and as I neared another turn, I found a large dolly on it's side.

As I took my step over it, I saw the blood leading it's way down the turn.

I remained as quiet as I could, but as I neared the corner; I found the blood had stopped and made it's way onto the roof of one of the larger crates.

"Ahhh fuck." I whispered to myself as I lowered my light and blade to try and jump for the ledge of the crate.

As my hands took hold of the edge, I used all I had to pull my legs up.

"Ughhhhhh." I groaned as I finally managed to get my body up.

As my light got back in front of me, I found this crate only led to one place.

The floor.

"Ahhhhhh...hhhhhh...ahhhhhh."

My body tensed as warm air rushed my neck.

Gently I lowered my hands and shut my eyes knowing I was played.

"Ahhhhhh...hhhhhhh."

I felt it's body right on me, and in a calm movement, I gripped my blade and readied myself.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

In all the speed and force I had, I turned with my blade; swinging to see nothing but air get slashed by my attack.

In confusion of what just happened, I widened my eyes as I heard from behind me.

"Aghhhhhh...hhhhh...hhhhhh."

Instantly, I swung back to get my arm grabbed by the inside, stopping my blade short of it's face.

My eyes remained wide as I locked with my attacker.

Blood rolled down his mouth in slow drips, with chunks that looked like parts of his insides, that continued to make the spots on the floor below my feet.

His breath lingered of death, and I went still as I stared into his deep white eyes.

"Aghhhhhh...hhhhhh...hhhhhhh."

"Reaper?" I said in complete disarray as he gripped my arm tightly.

I felt my muscles tearing as we stared at each other, but as seconds passed I began to sense he was trying to really hurt me.

His grip turned into a fierce power of strength, and immediately I dropped my blade along the edge of the container to the pain, and attempted to push him away with my left hand that still held my flashlight.

"Aghhhh!" I screamed as he didn't budged from my efforts.

I showed my teeth to the pain he was causing me, and as I went to grab my sidearm, I felt him take hold of vest by the top where my throat was.

Instantly I felt my feet lift, and I panicked as I was sent off the crate and to the floor below.

"Bash!"

My back drilled the steel floor like a brick and as I went to move, I felt he was already on me again.

Getting to my feet, I took hold of my sidearm and began to aim both it and my light around the room for my friend.

"Reaper, it's me! Shadow!" I stated as I heard footsteps come from my right side.

Nearly falling over my own feet, I turned to find him in my face.

"BASH!"

My head and body fell to the ground as Reaper's fist had connected. And as I struggled for my light that had slipped a few feet away, I felt his cold touch take hold of my shoulder.

In force, I was pulled back up to see he had vanished in an instant.

My mind was boggled; as some blood slipped out from one of my teeth, but as I realized he was gone, I also realized I was alone to this.

Using what I had, I went for my light and took it from up off the frozen floor and back into my weary hands, to feel Reaper already back.

I had no choice.

As fast as I could, I lifted up my gun and turned to point it directly at his face that was solid as he stared into my eyes.

As my finger gripped the trigger, I felt the swift movement of his arm connect to my chest.

The wind was knocked right from out of me, as my gun went off next to his face.

"BANG!"

**Cruz's POV, 6:50am.**

"BANG!"

My head turned in almost an instant as I heard the faint sound of a gunshot.

Immediately I went to my comm.

"Lieutenant!?" I shouted as I left my position to head for the area at which I heard the round go off.

As I neared the other side of the large storage room, I found a small steel door shut tight.

Upon looking down, I found the same red spots we followed in; leading inside.

Quickly rushing for the handle, I widened my eyes as it wouldn't budge.

In force, I sent my boot forward drilling the steel.

"Bash!"

"Bash!"

"Bash!"

The steel wouldn't budge.

My teeth shined in anger as I went for my rifle.

"BANG! BANG!"

The force of my rounds sent the handle off and I quickly kicked through the door as the lock was weakened.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I looked around the dark room.

**Shadow's POV, 6:50am.**

My gun fell as I hit my back along another container, and as I went to move; I felt Reaper move to my side.

I widened my eyes as he swung for my temple and as fast as I could, I ducked, letting him miss, and as fast as I could, I sent my shoulder into his stomach and tackled him down onto the floor.

Reaper's eyes showed no signs of pain as I sent my fist down at his face, but as my hand came within reach, I felt him grab hold of my wrist and watched as he lunged for my neck.

In an instant, I sent my head towards him, connecting a blow to his nose, and as he collected his thoughts, I got up and went for my flashlight that was resting on the floor next to my gun.

As my hands grabbed the pair, I turned and aimed at Reaper who was gone from my sight once again.

"BANG! BANG!"

The sound of two gunshots drew my attention and as I looked to where they had came from, I panicked as I felt the back of my neck get grabbed from behind.

In such unbelievable force, I widened my eyes as I was sent back into the container I was once on.

Reaper's hands were cold as he turned me around, but as he went to lift me up I heard.

"Shadow!"

My breath was cut short as I was lifted up on the crate and as I attempted to respond to Cruz's voice, I felt Reaper grip harder on my neck.

As hard as I could, I kicked him in the chest, and to my efforts he felt the force of my boot and leaned over just enough for me to get a base for my feet.

As my feet now rested on his shoulders, I took hold of his arm with both my hands and pulled him away till his fingers were away from my neck.

Reaper's teeth now growled at me as I forced him away, and using all my leg power; I pushed up and managed to land back first onto the top of the container.

I heard the instant growl as I angered my once best friend, and immediately, I turned and leaped for my blade that was still resting on it's side.

As my right hand tightly gripped the bottom of the combat knife, I turned around to find Reaper reaching for me.

In a panic, I lifted up my blade and waited, as he dragged me off the crate and back down into his body.

As I was falling into his arms, I widened my eyes at the sharpness of his blood engulfed teeth coming for my neck once again.

"AGHHHHH!"

At that exact moment, I shut my eyes to the sound of a skull cracking under me.

Everything went still as I looked to see my blade stuck inside Reaper's head.

In almost as fast as it took me to scream, we both fell to the ground.

In complete fear, I rolled to the side and grabbed my neck, next to my now dead friend.

The pain was excruciating as I felt blood roll under my hand.

"Lieutenant!" I heard Cruz call out from some other side of the room.

**Cruz's POV, 6:52am.**

I ran for the sound of Shadow's screams, and as I finally managed to find him through all the containers and boxes, I widened my eyes to see him on the floor next to a familiar figure.

Reaper was spread wide with a large steel combat knife halfway in his head, and as I neared; I saw he had a flesh in his mouth.

"Aghhh!" Gagged Shadow as I found him back first to me only a few feet away with his hand holding his neck.

"Shadow!" I stated as I got down to see him in pain.

My worst fears became reality as I saw the missing part of his neck he was keeping down.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I panicked and rested my rifle on the floor next to the pile of blood he was losing.

"Hold on!" I begged as I took off my vest to grab my black shirt.

Shadow remained down as I got it off, and quickly he took hold of my hand as I used it to put pressure on his wound.

"I need you to hold this Shadow, understand!?" I asked in fear for his life as he nodded and took hold of the shirt.

Quickly getting back on my vest, I asked.

"How bad is it?!"

Through all his pain, he replied.

"Really bad!"

Quickly looking towards Reaper's body, I pulled out the blade from his skull and replied.

"We need to get you back to the lab!"

Shadow remained down, unable to respond as the pain and blood began to exceed him deeply.

I had no other option. I'm not leaving him here to die.

In force, I took hold of his arm and ordered.

"Hold on!"

Shadow's free hand gripped my shoulder as tight as it could as I began to run us for the exit.

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 6:55am.**

My mind was shocked by what I was just told, and as I stared into her eyes we heard.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Quickly looking back, I panicked as Borne's vitals went blank.

"It's happening." Stated Amy as I looked back into her eyes.

"We have no choice."

Her words fell deep as I looked back to see Borne moving his right hand slowly.

My eyes were wide in shock as he groaned.

"Ughhhhh...eghhhhh...hhhhh."

Slowly I got up and turned my body to see him move his legs.

The bed began to move with him as I lowered my hands to my side.

Amy remained sitting behind me as we watched Borne try to sit up.

As his body finally managed to reach it's goal, I stared in a solid stance as his white eyes got a fix on me.

"Ughhhh...hhhhhh." He grunted as I watched him try to stand off the bed.

His legs stumbled at first, but as he balanced out, I began to back up as he took a step forward.

Amy quickly got behind me as we went back, and I continued to stare at my once great friend as he neared inch by inch.

In no less then a few seconds, both Amy and I hit our backs along the wall, and in fear Amy ordered.

"Do it Rosin!"

Borne was now no less then seven feet away as I still remained frozen in shock.

"Kill him!" She screamed as I flickered my hand towards my pistol that awaited in it's holster.

Quickly flicking up the flap that held it in place, I took hold of my M9's butt and aimed at my friend who saw at nothing but a meal in front of him.

Our eyes locked, and in an instant, he lunged teeth first.

"BANG!"

**I hope that was okay for a shorter chapter. Please let me know what you thought. It means a lot to know I'm not writing to myself. **

**By the way I will be leaving for spring break to spend time with my girlfriend who lives in MS. I will try and get a chapter up before I leave at some point, but if not expect it when I get back home. Love you guys and gals who understand. **

**PS – My internet will be back soon hopefully. So after this story I will start up another series with a chapter a day so long as the internet is up by then. So don't forget to PM my account for any questions or comments, and I'm still looking for more OC's if anyone wants me to use him/her's in the next series I'm doing. **

**mT Shadow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 9**

**Cruz's POV, Atrium, 7:00am.**

"Come on! We're nearly there!" I stated as Shadow now dragged his feet.

I could see the pain he was enduring and it was scary. I was worried I might lose him before I could even get him back to the lab.

"Wait...wait!" Ordered Shadow over his scratched voice as we entered the atrium.

Shadow's legs gave out from under him and I was forced to go down with him.

Gently sitting him down along the wall leading from sector C to the main room of the atrium, I went for my shirt that he still held to his neck and slowly moved his hand to get a look at the wound.

My eyes widened as I stared into his neck. The bite turned black and thick globs of red blood gently oozed it's way out from under his skin.

"Fuck." I stated as he glanced up into my eyes.

"Just go Cap." He urged in a sad tone as I looked back at him in a completely caught off guard expression.

"I'm not leaving you." I stated as he nodded and lowered his hands to his sides letting the shirt fall with it.

"Yes you are. I'll hurt you if you don't." Stated Shadow as I heard something coming from the atrium.

Quickly pinning my back along the wall next to him, I moved my head out to see one of the white lab coats making its way to sector A.

"Go." Ordered Shadow as I shook my head.

"Your pulling through this. I'm not leaving you to die like Reaper and Borne." I stated as he reached for me.

"Stay!" I ordered him as he took his hand back to his side.

Quickly grabbing hold of my rifle, I leaned out around the corner and aimed at the scientist who began to enter the hall to sector A.

"Hey asshole!" I shouted as he quickly turned to face me.

Blood was covered along the front of his body and as he got his eyes on me, I shouted.

"If you want a meal, then come and get me you fucker!"

I stared into the pure white eyes of the man and as I got closer; in speed and in anger, I opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The first round that went off hit him in the shoulder, and as the other two came; I watched as he turned to run into sector A.

My anger kicked in, and upon looking back to see the lieutenant resting by the wall, I ran after the scientist who was leaving a trail of paste behind him.

**Shadow's POV, 7:03am.**

My neck was like an open flame. It burned so bad, I felt like I was getting cooked from the inside out.

Gently reaching back up with what energy I had left, I took hold of my neck and shut my eyes to the pain.

I could feel my insides battling the bite, and I knew for a fact Cruz would be back, but by then I would have lost it.

I would try to kill him. I know it. Reaper already proved that to me. I can't let that happen.

My shotgun remained on the floor next to me by its sling, and using my right hand; I gently took hold of the barrel and tried to move it up onto my lap.

As the gun's butt came aboard, I sat it up and rested the barrel along my shoulder.

With my eyes shut and the pain taking more energy away then I had, I gently moved the barrel for my mouth, letting the cold steel feel the warmth and wetness of my tongue.

A small tear rolled down my face as I went for the trigger.

As my touch entered the satchel to my death. I began to shake.

The bite is too much, I have to stop it in it's tracks, or I'll come back to hurt my brothers.

"I'm sorry Amy."

As I went to pull the trigger, I felt my mind flatten from within.

My eyes went wide as I let the gun exit my mouth and land on the floor in a heap of force; and gently I felt no control over my body and I slowly shut my eyes to fall to my right. Landing next to my almost demise.

**Kid's POV, Biometrics lab sector C, 6:40am.**

Pushing through the second door that was left open, I took a look around the room with a quick glance and went straight to my comm.

"Foley, where are you?"

After a few silent seconds I heard back.

"Making our way out. Why? What's up?" He asked as I looked around for them see nothing but a dead end and one more closed door.

"I heard something. Where are you exactly?" I replied in confusion as I lowered my weapon.

As I awaited my answer, I turned to panic as the closed door was pushed through with force by Foley who held tight with Hopper behind him.

"Right here, why?" He asked as they both approached.

"I saw something come this way. Didn't you hear anything?" I questioned as they both shook heads to me.

"Not a peep bro. You sure you saw something?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Positive. It came right through here."

I don't think they believed me but they had no choice but to try.

"It couldn't have gotten by us if it did Kid." Stated Hopper as I looked towards Foley who scratched his nose roughly.

"If it was in here Kid it's gone now. How about we just get heading to the next sector and met up with the Cap and Lt?"

I gave the offer quick thought, and gently nodding my head, Foley took the lead by taking me by the shoulder and calmly turning me for the exit with Hopper at the rear.

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 7:00am.**

Borne's head slammed back into the hard floor with so much force from the bullet entering his skull, that half of the back of his head cracked like a melon from a ten story rooftop.

Smoke swiftly left my sight from the gunpowder, and as I remained still with my gun held where I had just shot my comrade, I gently shut my eyes and lowered the weapon to my side in sadness and confusion.

Amy remained in place behind me as I calmly placed the gun back in my holster.

Upon slapping back on the restraint, Amy watched as I got on my knees to carefully pick back up my dead friend.

The thick red goo got on my legs as his broken brain gently oozed out between my legs. And very slowly did I managed to get both myself and his corpse up and back onto the bed where he once laid in peace from all this madness.

"You did what you had to do. He would have killed us otherwise." Stated Amy as I shut my eyes once again.

"Doesn't make any of this right." I stated as she watched me pull on the eyelids to the fox who saw nothing but good in everyone he met before this.

As my fingers left his face, I lowered my body onto the bed on top of him, in thought, and roughly let out a thick breath that brought nothing but anger to me.

"I'm sorry this couldn't have happened another way." Stated Amy as I replied in anger.

"Just give me a second to comprehend this!"

Amy went silent as I reached out with my hand towards her to say.

"You and your people knew of this since we got here back in 2021?!"

Amy remained in silence as I continued.

"And after sixteen years you still haven't found a way to stop this from happening!?"

"It's not something we can cure Rosin. With medical or supernatural means." Stated Amy as I then asked.

"Then what is it exactly!?"

"I don't know." She stated in loss as I got furious and jumped at her in rage, sending her back first into the nearby bed.

"How can you not know!?"

"We know it's an infection!" Stated Amy in quick response as I lowered my hands around her.

"Then treat it like one and find a way to fix it!"

"It's not that easy. Whatever thing causes it to happen when placed in a host is far beyond our reach of knowing right now." Stated Amy as I questioned.

"How can that be?!"

**Normal POV, Atrium, 7:03am.**

Leaving trails of vile stench in it's wake, the feet of this monstrosity made it's way forward seeing only one thing in front of him.

"Sniff! Sniff!"

Standing in place to try and find the smell he was seeking for the past few hours, it finally became clear to him; by being placed directly in front of him on a plate.

Gently entering through sector B's hall, the mistaken beast looked to his right to see the foot of his pray resting along the floor leading into sector C, another place he knew nothing of.

With a growl ready to be fired into the unsuspecting victim's soul, the blood thirsty and rather angry mistake turned the corner to be surprised by what awaited him.

The body of the man he had been hunting; laying on the ground out cold from something he didn't cause.

Upon seeing no threat in sight, the likely killer got down to begin to smell the prey with his travailing nose.

"Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!"

Everything smelled normal to him until he got higher up to his neck.

"Sniff! Sni...!?" The stench caught him off guard, and gently pulling his nose back a foot or two, the beast slowly moved one of his larger claws in to carefully move the hedgehog's head up to find what was causing the smell.

The neck of his pray was black and burning. The skin could be seen forming around the bite that was taken from him, and upon smelling with a deeper indulged attitude the beast let his head rest back onto the floor.

It was only a matter of time till another one of his hunters had joined him.

As the hedgehog's head pressed along the floor, the large killer took his time to glance around the area with his sharp vision.

Nothing came to cause worries just yet, and as his gaze turned back onto the fallen animal, he gently reached down to feel his shoulder.

Roughly pushing him onto his back, the eyes of the monster went wide and confused to see him not react at all to his attempt to startle him from his condition.

With confusion in the beast's eyes and mind, the long claws were slowly and sharply brought to the hedgehog's vest.

The thick claws of the demon nearly broke through the Kevlar of the vest, but as the reality that this pray wouldn't entertain just yet, the needs of the hunter came ahead and roughly took hold of the hedgehog's arm.

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 7:04am.**

Amy quickly glanced to the door as I awaited the answer I was seeking.

Gently looking back into my eyes after a curious look, Amy replied.

"We don't know what causes it to happen so fast. If it's a germ it's untraceable. It's too fast for us to see and extremely too fast to predict."

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion as she quickly replied.

"The time of turning is different based on the host infected. Reaper took longer than Borne because of the virus placed in him."

"So what does that mean?" I wondered in loss as she took a moment to think for herself.

As I waited for my next response, I heard what sounded like feet stomping from outside the door.

**Cruz's POV, 7:04am.**

I ran by the medical lab where Rosin and the doctor were to continue chasing the lone scientist who neared the other labs further down the hall from me.

I watched as he entered one and quickly forced my way through into the dark.

As fast as I could I went for the lights, and as the white light quickly consumed the room, I found him in the corner trying to reach a vent.

"No you don't!" I stated in anger as I opened fire with my rifle sparking light and violence along the room.

"BANG! BANG!"

Both rounds hit the man in the back, and I watched as he quickly fell over, hitting his head on a nearby chair.

I felt my mind become overindulged in rage, and quickly placing my rifle on the table next to him, I roughly took hold of his neck and spun him around to see his face.

Small spots of blood held his skin together and I could see the piece that was taken from him resting on his neck. All I saw was the lieutenant and immediately I clutched my fist and sent it knuckles first into the lost man's teeth.

"Bash!"

Blood broke free from a few teeth as I forced him to fall back onto the floor with his head now resting on the smooth, white tile.

In anger, I got hold of his head and sent it as hard as I could into the ground.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

Blood splashed the floor as I clearly broke the back of his skull.

"We're not done yet!" I stated as he was barely alive.

Quickly getting up from his body, I took hold of the steel chair next to me and looked back to see him leap for my leg.

My eyes widened as he bit down on the pad to my knee; and immediately I slammed the chair down onto the top of his head.

"BASH!"

Brains splashed my body as his head popped like a cherry; and as I went to move I saw his body clinging to my leg.

"Get off!" I ordered as I threw my leg forward, letting his corpse fall back onto the red covered tile floor.

In speed I went to check my knee.

Quickly lifting up my black combat BDU, I felt relief seeing nothing underneath.

My pad was shot thanks to his teeth, but I was fine.

As I went to pull them back down Rosin came rushing in to see the mess.

"You okay Cap!?" He asked in a worried tone as I nodded slowly.

Quickly approaching I replied.

"I'm fine. Stand down."

Rosin nodded and took a look at the body to ask.

"Where was he?"

"I was on my way back with the lieutenant when we ran into him."

In confusion Rosin questioned.

"So where is he?"

Looking him dead in the eyes I replied.

"In the atrium, waiting."

Rosin knew something was off, but didn't ask as I ordered.

"Let's go regroup."

Giving me a nod as his response, we left the room when he finally managed to ask.

"What about the others?"

Looking back with blood on my face I replied.

"By now Foley should have them in sector B looking for the medicine Borne needs."

I felt Rosin stop behind me, and in confusion, I stopped in my tracks to look back at him.

His eyes were straight as I asked slowly.

"Is he ok?"

Rosin just stared at me as I grew furious.

"Is he dead!?"

Giving me a slight nod, he replied.

"I had no choice."

In confusion I asked.

"What are you talking about Sargent?!"

Rosin sensed my inner rage as I awaited the answer.

**Kid's POV, Anthropology lab sector C, 7:06am.**

"Clear." Stated Hopper as Foley slowly lowered his weapon between the three of us.

"Spread out and find what we came here for. Medical string, needles, antibiotics, medical bandage covers, and painkillers."

Nodding, I went to the right to begin searching through the cabinets for anything of use.

Quickly I found the medical covers and shouted towards Foley who searched the tables across from me.

"Got the covers!"

Foley nodded and continued to search, as Hopper wandered to the other end of the lab.

**Hopper's POV, 7:07am.**

Entering the connecting part of this lab, I found the storage closet awaiting me along the nearby wall.

Quickly lowering my weapon, I took hold of the handle, to open it up and find all we needed neatly sorted and new for use.

"There is a god." I stated to myself as I looked for everything needed for my god wishing friend who was bound to die any minute from now.

Stuffing my free pouches with meds, I smiled and went for a pack of needles.

As the slick clear package entered my grip, I accidentally dropped it to the floor under me.

"Shit." I stated as I quickly bent over to reach for it.

Taking the pack by the grips of my right hand, I smiled again to lift back up and attempt to place it away in my front most pouches.

"Ughh!"

My eyes widened by the shock of the pain that hit me, and slowly looking down, I saw a long sharp bone resting in my side.

Blood came up from my mouth slowly as I felt the warm breath of someone behind me.

In force, I sent my elbow back.

"Bash!"

The bone was quickly taken out from me as I hit him in the nose.

All I felt was pain as I tried to turn to see who it was I connected with.

As my eyes came around, I widened them to see the attacker swinging at me.

Immediately I ducked and charged forward connecting my shoulder into his stomach.

"Aghhhhh! I screamed as I ran him back like a defender in the front lines of a football game.

"BASH!"

**Foley's POV, 7:10am.**

"BASH!"

My head spun back to hear the loud thump of something come from the other end where Hopper walked off to no less than a minute ago.

"Hop?!" I shouted in confusion as Kid and I got hold of our weapons.

As we neared, I widened my eyes with Kid as we heard.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aiming our weapons at the door that lead into the other section of the lab, we panicked as Hopper came barreling through with a white coat on his shoulder.

Kid and I immediately went into defense mode as Hopper swung his large mitt into the man's face.

"BASH!"

We both lowered our weapons as Hopper's strength broke through the skull of the attacker under him.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ughh! Fuck!" Stated Hopper in what looked like pain as he rolled off to get on his feet.

"Fuck is right." Stated Kid as I took hold of Hopper who held his side.

"You okay?" I asked calmly as he nodded and showed me his side.

Blood rolled down his left leg as he replied.

"It went through."

Looking back at the dead scientist, I widened my eyes as I saw it was the same fucker who jumped me back in the quarantine zone.

"You caught the shower jumper Hop." I stated as Kid added.

"His soap stomping days look to be over now."

Hopper tried not to laugh as I chuckled and replied.

"He shouldn't have tried to fuck someone bigger then him that time."

With force, I kicked the cock blocker in the side of his cracked head and watched as the rest of his skull went sailing along the floor.

Hopper stumbled as I recovered, and as fast as he could try; Kid caught him by the shoulder and said.

"We need to get him back to the others Foley."

Nodding I asked.

"Did we get everything?"

Hopper nodded and replied.

"I got it all in my pouches."

With a quick move to the exit I ordered.

"Get him moving Kid."

Kid nodded and escorted the much larger Hopper out of the room, and as they exited, I looked back and smiled at the dead body.

**Rosin's POV, Sector A, 7:06am.**

I stood my ground in front of my superior; as his rigid knuckles cracked in force under his violent grip before me.

"I had no choice."

I saw the confusion he held with his anger, and in the same strict tone he asked.

"What are you talking about Sargent?!"

A heavy gulp of my own fear rolled down the back of my tainted throat as he awaited my response.

"Is. He. Dead?" Asked Cruz under all his might as I stared into his eyes to reply.

"Yes."

The Captain's eyes grew like his own breed of wolf, and in force he asked.

"How?"

Letting my hands remain by my side I calmly took a breath to reply.

"I killed him."

As the words left my mouth Cruz took two large breaths of air to immediately lift up his rifle at me.

I widened my eyes and drew my sidearm as he shouted.

"I knew you were a traitor!"

"Stand down!" I ordered as he gripped his trigger.

Cruz aimed the weapon right at my head as I equally held my own to him.

"You betrayed us!" Stated Cruz as I shook my head.

"I did no such thing!"

"Tell that to Borne!" Ordered Cruz as I quickly replied.

"I already did! Right before I put him down! Just like you if you don't lower the weapon!" I stated as he grew furious.

"Just you try it asshole!"

Both our eyes locked as Amy came flying around the corner to an immediate stop as she saw the showdown between me and my crazy, mad leader.

"What's going on!?" She asked in confusion as she looked towards me.

"Stay out of this Amy!" I urged her as she looked to Cruz.

"He killed Borne!" He stated in rage as I saw three bodies come from behind him.

Kid, who had Hopper on his shoulder, and Foley, who held the rear. Came to a complete stop as they saw us.

"What the fuck happened!?" Asked Foley in loss as he neared the side of Cruz who just continued to hard aim me down.

"He killed Borne!" Stated Cruz as Foley and the others looked at me in shock.

"I did no such thing! I set him free from all this!"

"Tell that to him now you fucker!" Ordered Cruz as Foley jumped in.

"Stand down! Both of you!"

"Fuck you!" Replied Cruz as Foley got in the middle.

"I've been in plenty of three ways but this is where I draw the line now! Both of you lower the weapons!"

Cruz stared at me from over Foley's shoulder as I replied.

"Him first!"

Cruz stood strong as I looked back at Hopper who looked to be wounded from my point of view.

"Will all of you stop!" Begged Amy as I looked to her.

"Tell them Amy! Tell them how I had no choice but to kill Borne!"

Amy held the side next to Cruz as I awaited her words to hit him.

"Borne was turned Captain! He was going to kill us if he didn't do something!" She stated as Cruz questioned.

"Last time I checked doc, Reaper turned after a few hours! How did he manage to turn under that!?"

Amy held her position as she replied.

"It's different in everyone! Borne's body caved in faster than it took Reaper's! His immune system wasn't able to handle the infection! In return, it got to him much quicker!"

Cruz's eyes glanced to Amy now as he awaited more than that as a reason for lowering his gun on me.

Amy knew this and added.

"As far as we know the infection is placed in a host through any type of bite, scratch, or scrap. From there it travels to every organ and infects the internal systems within. Only after it has control of all minor organs will it go for the brain. Once it's there it will shut it down and slowly reboot the host. The time it takes depends on how healthy the host is at the time of infection."

Foley went wide in confusion and fear, as Hopper lowered his head from behind Cruz who slowly lowered his weapon.

As soon as the gun hit his side, I panicked with Foley as he grabbed hold of Amy by her neck.

"You knew the whole time!?" He asked in rage as Amy gagged for air.

"Y...eeeees!"

Cruz was gone. He was blind from the anger and I saw he was going to kill her.

Without thinking, I took hold of Foley's rifle and brought it into the back of Cruz's head.

"BASH!"

Foley panicked and backed up in shock, as Cruz hit the floor out-cold from the blow.

Amy caught her breath as I said.

"I always wanted to do that."

Foley was silent as Kid asked.

"What the fuck was that for Rosin!? You could have killed him!?"

"He's fine." I stated as I offered Amy my hand.

Gently taking it, I got her back up and asked.

"Are you ok doc?"

Giving me a nod she replied.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Quickly moving her away from Cruz, I looked back at Kid to say.

"He was going to kill her. And right now we need to think. So everyone just relax."

Foley slowly ran his hand behind his head to reply.

"I'm passed that brother. Am I really infected with that shit?" He asked Amy as he held his arm tight in fear.

Amy quickly asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." Replied Foley as she looked towards Hopper who looked a little blue in the face.

"What about you?"

Hopper gently lifted up his eyes to reply.

"Lightheaded."

"What happened to him?" I asked Foley as he still looked scared out of his mind.

"He was injured while we were getting the stuff you needed for Borne."

"How?" I asked next as Kid replied.

"The same guy who jumped Foley in the bathroom got to him. It went through." He stated as I asked Hopper.

"Let me see."

Slowly moving his large hand, I widened my eyes to reply.

"It went through all right. Just missed anything important. Get him to the lab Kid." I ordered as he nodded.

"Understood."

As he dragged Hopper away, I looked back at Foley who stared me in the eyes.

Gently looking down, I urged.

"Help me with him please."

Giving me a nod, Foley got an arm as we got Cruz up and onto our sides.

"Let's move doc." I urged her next as we quickly made haste for the lab to find Kid getting Hopper up onto a bed.

"Put him on the bed next to Borne." I ordered Foley as I left him to go to Hopper who was losing blood still.

As I got to work, Amy asked.

"Where's Shadow?"

I stopped instantly to reply.

"Cruz said he left him in the atrium. Kid, Foley, go get him. Make sure he's okay."

They both nodded and got running for the door, as I began to patch up Hopper as best as I could.

**Foley's POV, Atrium, 7:12am.**

Kid stayed next to me as we entered the empty atrium with no sign of our second in command in sight.

"Lieutenant!" I shouted in confusion as Kid scanned the hall leading into sector B.

"Anything?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Nothing. Where could he be?" Questioned Kid as I looked into the hall leading into sector C.

My gun lowered as I saw Shadow's M1014 laying on the floor along the wall.

Kid came up behind me as I neared the lone weapon to state.

"That's the lieutenants'."

Nodding my head I replied.

"I could tell Sherlock. Question is, where's he?"

Kid quickly passed me up as I took hold of the Lt's weapon.

"Should we go look for him?" Wondered Kid as I got back up.

Nodding my head, I replied.

"He couldn't be too far. Try calling him on comm." I ordered as he nodded and began to follow me into sector C.

As the white walls filled around us, Kid got his comm up from his vest to ask.

"Lt? You there?"

I held the front with my rifle aimed forward just in case, and as we neared a closed lab, Kid's comm went off.

Both of us stopped in our tracks as we heard what sounded like static from the other end.

"What is that?" Wondered Kid as I listened closely.

The sound pressed on for a few more seconds, but as nearly ten passed we were interrupted by a loud clash from the other end.

**Normal POV, Unknown, 7:14am.**

"Lt? You there?"

Silence went strong as the beast panicked to find the voice.

It's large hands knew the general area, and as it managed to come in contact with the strange device; one of it's larger fingers managed to press down on the end of the comm system to begin sending the sounds around them to the caller.

The only issue was there was no sound to be sent. Nothing but the air made a noise and that wasn't much.

The monster knew this was what he found earlier on the other strange prey he killed, and as it became clear he took grip and sent it into the floor.

"Bash!"

Sparks sailed from the small device as it shattered into a storm of pieces.

Quickly sniffing the smoke it gave off, the beast roughly turned to continue his trip to a safer place with his new "friend."

**Foley's POV, Sector C Hallway, 7:14am.**

Kid looked at me as it went silent.

I had no idea what to say in response to the noise made, and all I could manage to say was.

"Call Rosin."

Kid obeyed and quickly switched channels.

"Rosin it's Kid. Come in."

**Rosin's POV, Medical lab sector A, 7:13am.**

Hopper looked stable but we all knew he was beyond upset with himself for letting this happen to him. He's not the type to take blame on anyone but himself if something ever happens to the team. Even him.

"You should be okay. The bleeding stopped." I stated as he slowly looked up at me.

"How long do I have?"

My mind knew what he meant but I couldn't help but ask.

"Till what?"

In anger, Hopper replied.

"You know what I'm talking about Rosin. Stop avoiding me and tell it to me straight already. How long till turn into Reaper or Borne?"

Quickly looking towards Amy who stood next to Cruz who was still out cold, I replied.

"I don't know."

"What about you doc? Can you tell me?" Wondered Hopper in anger for the answers I gave him.

Amy saw nothing but the sadness in Hopper's face as he already sounded like he had given up.

"I'd prefer to know so I can do it myself." Stated Hopper as he rested his hand on his sidearm that remained in it's pouch.

Quickly moving his hand away, Amy replied.

"Don't talk like that."

Hopper quickly shouted.

"You said it yourself! Any bite or scratch! And look at me! I think I have it worse then that!"

Amy went silent as I replied.

"We don't know if your infected yet Hop. If it makes you feel any better I saw no signs of the infections when I was last down there stopping the blood."

Hopper let out a thin breath of hot air as I looked back at Amy who continued to stare at Hopper with sadness in her eyes.

"Rosin its Kid, Come in."

Leaving Hopper to his pitiful state, I went to my comm to ask.

"What's up Kid? You find the lieutenant?"

Kid quickly replied.

"That's just it. He's not here." Stated Kid as I went silent in confusion; to look over at my sleeping leader.

"What do you mean he's not there?" I questioned finally as he replied.

"We went to the atrium and all we found was his gun."

"That's it?" I questioned once again as he went silent.

After a few seconds Kid came back to add.

"We did hear something over his comm channel though."

"What was it?" I asked quickly, as I looked at Hopper who remained still, holding his open wound I had not yet sealed.

"Can't really say for sure. Foley thinks it was static at first, but we were cut off from listening when it sounded like something may have broken the comm."

Quickly I let out a breath of air to ask.

"Where are you?"

In speed, Kid replied.

"In the first hall leading into sector C."

I had to find him.

"Hold your position. I'm on my way to you."

"Yes sir." Replied Kid as I looked at Amy.

"Can you handle everything here for a bit?" I asked in a rush as she looked towards Hopper, then over to Cruz.

"I don't know. What do I do if he wakes up?" She wondered as I thought for a second.

"Just keep him calm and here. I'll be back with everyone soon."

Amy just stared at me in an overwhelmed expression, as I stopped in my tracks for the door; to head over to Borne's body that remained on its bed.

Quickly taking his M9, I checked the clip and saw it was loaded.

"Take this." I urged as I handed it to her by the butt.

Amy stared at the weapon in confusion, but took it from my hands as I said.

"Just in case."

Gently placing the pistol on the table next to her and Hopper she replied with a nod of her head.

"Okay."

Giving her a small smile, I made my way out the door and after Foley and Kid who awaited my company.

**Amy's POV, 7:17am.**

Rosin left. Leaving me alone with Hopper and Cruz who both still needed treatment.

Hopper remained silent as the door shut, and as I went to grab some of my equipment, I found out real fast what he was thinking.

"Keep that gun Rosin gave you close doctor. I don't want to hurt you if something does happen to me."

As I stopped to stare into his eyes with remarkable astonishment at the statement, I saw he was beginning to get a little heavy in the head. I had to start sealing him up if I didn't want him passing out, but somehow I knew what he said was a complete possibility.

Gently reaching onto the table that rested on my left, I took hold of the gun and placed it under my lab coat.

As I looked back into Hopper's eyes I saw him nod in approval.

"Just in case." He stated as I nodded back with a smile.

"Just in case."

Giving me a slight smile back, I began to work on his wounds. Hoping to find nothing that could mean any chance of his turning of mind, and appetite.

**Shadow's POV, Unknown, 7:19am.**

"Bash!"

My eyes shot open in dizziness as I hit my head on something overwhelmingly solid.

I immediately felt I was being held up by the waist, and in the small amount of panic that I could muster up, I took a glance up to see nothing but the pitch dark among me and whoever it was that was holding me.

Slowly I felt my neck kick back in.

The pain was so intense that any words I wanted to scream wouldn't come out in tune.

It had to be close to taking me over like it did to Reaper.

I could feel my body limping more and more by every second I remained awake. It was as if the infection was telling me to go back to sleep. To just let it take me.

In nothing but lack of energy, pain, and will power, I lowered my head and my eyes, and slowly felt myself drift away like before.

**Rosin's POV, Sector C Hallway, 7:20am.**

Foley and Kid waited for me, and as I approached I saw Foley had Shadow's weapon resting in his hand.

Quickly handing it over to me by the strap, I took hold of the gun and placed it around my shoulder letting it rest on my back.

"Where to?" Wondered Kid as I thought.

"You have no idea where he went?" I questioned as they both shook their heads.

"The Captain was the last one to see him. I bet he knows where he is now." Stated Foley as I nodded to reply.

"I just knocked out our CO Foley. I'm not about to wake him up to hear he doesn't know a thing." I stated as he nodded to reply.

"I'm not suggesting that man. I'm just putting it out there as an option. But the truth is the lieutenant needs to take charge and it's pretty fucking hard for him to do that if he's MIA. We need to find him." Stated Foley as I asked.

"You try and contact his comm again?"

Looking back at Kid, he replied.

"I got nothing from his end. I really think his comm may be out sir."

Gently nodding my head, I replied.

"Then we have no other choice but to search for him here. You two stay close and help me search the labs. Got it?" I asked in a leadership tone as they both got their weapons up and ready.

Foley nodded as Kid replied.

"Yes sir."

Taking my chance, I took the lead and began the search for the Lt.

**Cruz's POV, Medical lab sector A, 7:30am.**

"Ughhh." I groaned as I sat up from the bed I was in.

My head hurt like hell. Felt like I was hit with a truck.

As I opened my eyes, I found Hopper across the room resting in a chair with his weapons and vest resting next to him. He had a large patch of white medical bandage on his right side.

"Hopper?" I said in confusion as he looked up to see me getting on my feet.

"Take it easy boss. The doctor didn't patch you up yet."

"Where's Rosin?" I asked remembering what happened.

Hopper slowly got up to approach me.

"He went off to sector C with Foley and Kid to look for the Lieutenant."

My eyes quickly went open to ask.

"Are you mobile?"

Hopper gave me a confused face to respond.

"Not really sir. The doc said I should...!" In speed I cut him off.

"Can you walk!?"

Hopper was caught off guard and slowly replied.

"Yes sir, but...!"

"Get your gear on now! We have to find them!" I stated as I reached for my rifle that was set next to my bedside.

As I went to take the grip, I felt my head pulse.

"Aghhh!" I shouted in agony as Hopper got to his gear.

Immediately coming back to my aid, he asked.

"You okay Cap!?"

"I'm fine! I'm fucking fine." I stated as I tried to calm down.

Hopper hesitated but got back over to his vest and weapons in time.

As he got geared up, I got up and to the door with my right hand along the back of my head.

Dry blood scratched off my fur and onto my hand, but as I got back to reality I heard from behind me.

"Ready sir."

Looking back into Hopper's pain filled eyes I replied.

"Then let's go find Rosin and the boys."

"What about Shadow?" Questioned Hopper as I remembered his condition.

"We'll regroup then figure that out. In the meantime help me find the others." I ordered as he nodded and got hold of his side.

As I got the door, I let Hopper through and followed in behind to sector C.

My head felt like hell, but if I wasn't going to bring that down upon Rosin when I found him; I was at least going to make sure he gets the same beating.

**Rosin's POV, Logistics lab, 7:35am.**

"Clear!" Stated Foley as he checked the back office to the lab we found ourselves in.

Lowering my weapon as everyone scanned around for the Lt, I ordered.

"Fall in."

Kid and Foley both made their way over to me, and as they stopped to wait for my next order I stated.

"He couldn't have just vanished. Try radioing him again Kid."

Kid nodded and went to his comm.

"Kid to Shadow, come in Shadow."

We heard nothing but static as Kid tried again.

"Lieutenant it's Kid, come in."

Silence remained around our very beings as we awaited a response from our missing brother.

Soon it became clear we weren't going to find his voice and I had to press on.

"Let's keep moving."

I could see that Foley feared the worst for him and Kid wasn't too far behind in the assumption that Shadow may not even be alive. To be honest, that's what I feel. Cruz left him alone and he may have gotten attacked by that thing again. If that's true then we may never see him again.

Foley took point as we made our way to the exit.

"Where to Rosin?" He asked in concern as I aimed around the corner.

"Let's just keep searching the labs." I urged as he nodded and led us to the next entrance.

**Hopper's POV, Atrium, 7:37am.**

Cruz was pissed. He remembers what happened and that's was enough to give him that evil look in his eyes. I think he's going to try and hurt Rosin and if that's the case then I have to stop him before he does anything he may regret.

"Hurry!" He ordered from a few feet ahead as I was falling behind due to my injuries.

He was going to get me killed if he kept me going this way. I can feel my insides falling around under my ribcage.

**Amy's POV, Medical lab sector B, 7:37am.**

I reentered the lab to find what I was looking for.

"There you are." I stated as I grabbed my key-card off the table I had left it on when I was last here with Kid looking at Reaper's blood sample.

I knew I was going to need this soon.

Quickly putting it in my pocket, I made my way for the door.

As I neared the exit, I made sure the card was in place under my coat and turned the corner back into the hall.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!"

My mind went away and turned into panic as I heard something coming from down the hall in front of me.

Immediately I ran back into the medical lab and placed myself along the wall next to the door.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

I began to feel sweat leaving my pores and as the feet came to a stop, I cautiously dared my eyes to peek around the corner.

As my vision became clear, I saw the yellow eyes of the thing that attacked Borne no more then a few feet away.

It had to have ten or more eyes on it's head alone.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

My eyes widened and head spun towards the keypad as I saw it was awaiting for the door to shut.

"Hmmmm!"

My eyes came back to see the beast had been alerted to my presence.

Immediately in fear, I took my body away from the corner and held myself along the wall in complete disarray of what to do.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

My heart stopped as it neared the door.

"Sniff!"

It was right next to me. I could feel how big it was, as if I could see him through the wall I was hiding behind for my life.

My eyes shut as it gently came through the door.

"Hmmmmmm."

With the guts to look, I opened my eyes to see it glancing around for me.

I had to do something or I was going to die.

Slowly, I reached under my coat to take hold of the gun Rosin had gave me.

As my hand gripped the butt to the weapon, I watched in shock as it turned around to leave.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

The feet of the monster got faint as I lowered myself to the ground in shock that I was somehow still alive.

Breath after breath left my system in complete fear, but after a few silent minutes, I managed to get back on my feet.

"I need to get back to the others." I stated to myself as I finally got the guts to leave the room.

The second I let my body leave the lab; I walked directly into it.

I fell faster than any bag of bricks, and my whole body jerked back in absolute fear as I stared into its eyes.

Large breaths left it's nose in anger as I went for the gun that still rested under my coat.

My fingers completely stumbled the weapon, and I widened my eyes in shock that I accidentally hit the release for the clip.

The magazine landed on my lap, and as I went to get it back, the beast took his chance and moved forward.

I was going to die.

The clip flipped along my lab coat and as the large feet neared mine, I managed to perform a miracle and take hold of the only chance I had to save myself.

Slamming the rounds into the gun I pointed it at the monster and pulled the trigger.

"Click! Click! Click!"

My heart dropped as the monster smiled at my mistake.

In speed, I tried to find what I did wrong.

As my hands fiddled with the weapon I realized I didn't set the receiver.

"Roaghhhhh!"

I was so scared. I had to run.

In complete loss of my actions, I dropped the gun and ran for my life.

The monster knew I was defenseless and alone at this point.

"Roaghhhhh!"

With sweat swarming my face, I looked back to see it begin to run after me.

My legs were giving under me as I neared a lab.

As fast as I could, I reached back for the key-card I had put in my pocket; and pressed it on the pad in hopes the door would open.

"Beep! Access denied!"

My eyes focused on the keypad now as it didn't recognize the card I was using.

"Open!" I begged as I tried again.

"Beep! Access denied!"

"Come on! Open please!" I begged as I accidentally dropped the card.

My hands failed at grabbing the card fast enough for another try.

"Roaghhhhh!" In the reality I was going to die, I placed my back along the door.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

My eyes shut as I heard.

"Beep!"

My body fell back as I felt the door open and someone pull me in from the back of my coat.

In speed, the door was shut and I watched as the monster hit it with all it's weight causing a large dent to come through.

This whole time I was being held close by someone unknown.

"ROUGHHHHH! Thump! Thump! Thump. Thump. Thump."

I heard it leave, and as I let out breath after breath of exhaustion I felt my savior release me.

"You okay Amy?" He asked as I remembered the voice.

"Dr. Davis?" I questioned in shock as I turned to see him standing there.

My eyes widened in shock as half his face was missing.

"Oh my god!" I stated as I covered my mouth.

Immediately Dr. Davis bolted away and shouted.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Davis quickly made his way over to a table he had filled with papers, and as he began to search I asked.

"What happened to you?!"

"That THING is what happened! It did this to me!" He stated as I asked.

"Are you okay!?" I asked as I slowly approached him.

"NO!" He screamed as he looked back at me in anger.

"Everyone is either dead or infected and it's my fault! None of this would have happened if I just listened to Hemer!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly as he turned back to shuffle through some papers.

I got no response as he flipped through the swamp of white, and in confusion I approached and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Davis. What happened?" I asked slowly as he stared into my eyes with his deformed face.

Giving me a silent breath he replied.

"Hemer wanted to contain Project. I wanted to study it. So we came to an agreement behind everyone that he would give me a sample of it's biological makeup and I would provide the means for him to perform the tests he wanted to run with Eva!"

"What tests?" I questioned as I didn't understand anything he was saying.

"Hemer was trying to show off to the board by the finding a way to contain not just the specimen that haunts us now, but contain it's genetics! It's DNA!" Stated Davis as I questioned.

"Dr. Hemer may have been a little off during our work together Davis but the whole time Project 23 was in proper storage he had no access to it off hours to be able to pursue a goal so out of reach of our original mission agreement with the contractors." I stated as Davis looked close at one of the papers on the desk.

"Well that's why him and that bitch Eva were so close during the last two weeks of the internal testing Amy! He used her to get the access! Then filled her and Kenneth in and they went to town on Project! The first good one we ever got alive! They ruined it for everyone for their own personal gain!" Shouted Davis as I watched him tossed a handful of papers off the desk and at my feet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he looked back at me.

"Hemer has papers with his research on it! Research he used to create the toxin we stored in Genetics! I need to find them in order to find a cure for the infection it causes when placed in a human host!" Stated Davis as I widened my eyes.

"How?!" I asked in hope for Hopper and Foley who were the current victims of the infection.

"I did my research while all of the others worked on the toxin! I knew Hemer and Eva were snakes! I fucking knew it in my heart! I knew this would happen if they got their grubby little hands on him! All we have to do is figure out what Hemer used to create the toxin and re-amp the doses he placed in the cell membranes of the original serum and convert that into a pulse charge of bio-electric energy that will purge it of the germ that causes the host to shut down over time."

"That can kill the infection!?" I asked in high hopes as he nodded fast.

"If my notes are correct yes! We just need to find it!" Stated Davis as I questioned.

"But wait, if the infection is in you how come you aren't acting like Eva or the others we found?"

"That's the best part Amy! Remember Project 14?!" He asked as I nodded.

"Remember how when the infection bonded to his cells he was able to fight it off?!"

"Yes." I replied as he nodded to himself.

"I figured out later that he contained something different that not many have! A special fluid in his DNA strands that contains an untraceable chemical that is capable of fighting off any advance medical issues! The infection included! I wasn't able to obtain any before he was killed by Hemer, but I was able to get enough out of him that I was able to make a small dose for myself!" Stated Davis as I asked.

"Is that how you survived?"

Giving me a faint laugh he replied.

"I didn't survive Amy! No one can survive the infection! I just got lucky! The toxin may have fried my anger restraints, but I'm still as smart as I ever was before! Plus the infection has a few benefits for anyone carrying the chemical in their bodies!"

"Like what?" I wondered as he pointed at his face.

"A person is able to survival mortal injuries for one! Unlucky for me, my face won't grow back!" Stated Davis as I heard something from outside the door we had locked tight.

Davis knew it was out there, I could see it in his stance.

"Besides that a person seems to be faster, but that seems to be part of the infection." Stated Davis as I watched him sort through the last few papers on the table.

"What I also figured out was that the infection feeds off a person's attributes and enhances them! Have you seen it in those big monkey solider boys your hanging out with!?" Wondered Davis as I shook my head.

Giving me a frown Davis replied.

"Well too bad. Anyway Amy, we need to find those notes and fast or Project will kill us all!" Stated Davis as I asked.

"Did you look in his office?"

Davis quickly nodded and picked up the last sheet of paper.

"Of course I did! I checked nearly everywhere!"

"What about genetics?" I questioned as he nodded.

"I could only check the top floor! The water has completely taken the bottom floors over and it's nearly impossible to get through there without a wetsuit!" Stated Davis as I thought to myself for a second.

"FUCK!" Screamed Davis as he hit the desk, causing a dent to appear under his hand.

"It's not here!" He stated in rage as he looked back at me.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Both Davis and I stopped to look back at the door in fear.

"We need to go Amy!" He stated in his entire pace as I shook my head.

"That thing is out there! We can't just run by it!" I stated as he nodded.

"I didn't plan on opening the fucking door! Come here!" Ordered Davis as I followed him to a vent.

"This leads right to the lab across from us! We can get passed it from there!" Stated Davis as I nodded and watched him pull off the cover.

"Go!" Ordered Davis as I tried to climb up.

In seconds I felt Davis give me a boost by going under my feet and pushing up.

As I got in he ordered.

"Move!"

Quickly I began to crawl; as I heard him jump up into the vent behind me.

"Its right on the other side Amy! Move!" He ordered again as I tried to go as fast as I could for my small legs and tiny hands.

The vent was cramped and I felt Davis right behind me.

"You see the exit?!" He asked in force as I replied.

"Yes!"

"Get it open then!" He replied as I moved my hands forward for the metal cover in front of me no more than a few feet away.

I was so weak. The cover was moving but I wasn't strong enough to push it off.

"Hit it!" Ordered Davis as I clutched my fist.

"Bash!"

"Hit it again!" Ordered Davis as I used everything I had.

"BASH!"

The cover was hit with just enough force that it fell off, hitting the solid floor below generating a huge bang.

Quickly, I got out and moved aside so that Davis could get by.

"Give me that!" He ordered as he snatched the key-card out of my hand.

I followed behind my crazy co-worker and watched as he scanned the card; opening the door leading out into the hall.

"Go!" He ordered as I picked up my feet and began to run back towards the atrium with him behind me in speed.

As we entered the atrium, I asked.

"Where now?"

Davis collected his thoughts, and giving me a shake of his head he replied.

"I don't know! I checked everywhere for those fucking notes!"

"I'm telling you Davis, they have to be in genetics. Hemer left all his work down there after closing the labs."

Davis looked annoyed.

"If it is down there Amy, there is no possible way we can make it without freezing to death!" Stated Davis as I replied.

"There has to be a way."

Davis quickly shook his head.

"It's impossible! All the protocols have been locked out and the wetsuits are still in the boxes on the fourth sub-floor! There is no way down!"

"What about the sewers!?" I asked as his eyes shoot open.

"Yeah, yeah! We could use the pipes to reach it!" Stated Davis as I added.

"And I bet the valves are shut cause we never hit the emergency protocols!"

"Your a genius Amy! We just need to find a way down there and open them manually!" Stated Davis as I smiled and nodded towards him.

"Let's go!" He urged as he took my arm.

Immediately I pulled him back.

"There is no way we can do it alone Davis! Let me find the others first and get them to help!" I begged as he instantly replied.

"The fucking jar heads!?"

"They can help! Their good people Davis!" I stated as he laughed.

"Ha! So was Hemer! And Eva! And Kenneth! They were all good fucking people! Screw that Amy they will ether get us killed or try to stop us!"

"They're not like that Davis! They came here to help!" I stated as he screamed.

"THEIR HERE TO DESTROY OUR LIFES WORK!"

I went silent as he bolted towards me in anger.

"They came here to cleanse the facility and destroy all the research we worked so hard for!"

"They're here to save us Davis!"

"And look at what a great job they have done!" Replied Davis as I went silent again.

"Everyone's dead Amy! Eva, Kenneth, Roberson! And I bet Hemer is too! Those soldiers can't save anyone and if you keep helping them they will get you killed too!" Stated Davis as I instantly shouted.

"I know one of them Davis! The lieutenant use to be my ex!" I stated as he quickly asked.

"Which one!?"

"Black hedgehog with red quill streaks! About five eleven, six foot!"

Davis smiled as I awaited his response.

"I hate to break it to you Amy, but your boyfriend is a fucking asshole!" Stated Davis as I questioned.

"Why!?"

"Cause I ran into him and that fox buddy of his and he fucking shot me!" Stated Davis as he showed me the tears in his clothing.

"Where!?" I questioned as he turned away for sector A.

"I told you the wounds heal for me!" He stated as I grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going!?"

"To genetics, that's where!"

"You can't go alone!" I stated as he pushed me away with force.

"Just watch me Amy! You'll regret not coming with me I swear to god you will!" He stated as I watched him run off into sector A.

Davis was gone and I was left alone in the large, quiet atrium contemplating what to do next with the solution to this whole problem at my fingertips.

**Rosin's POV, Engineering lab sector C, 7:45am.**

Foley and Kid regrouped on yet another empty lab; and as time passed along with each lab in the area it was becoming a theory to the others that Shadow may be gone, and not in the good way.

"What now Rosin?" Wondered Kid as I looked at them both with despair.

"We've been to nearly every lab in this sector."

"You suggesting we just stop?" Questioned Foley as I looked at him.

"He's not anywhere Foley." I stated as he raised his voice back.

"That doesn't mean he just vanished Rosin! He had to have gone somewhere!" He stated as I nodded to myself.

"What if that thing got him?" Wondered Kid as both Foley and myself looked towards him.

I remained silent as Foley replied.

"The both of your are forgetting that the lieutenant is one of the best! He wouldn't just up and die that easy! So forget about the "what if's" and keep fucking looking!" He ordered as I nodded.

"Your right Foley."

"Yeah, I fucking know I am Rosey! When am I ever wrong! Now let's keep moving!" Ordered Foley as I nodded and took the lead for the exit.

The second I reached the door, I widened my eyes to see a rifle butt coming directly for me.

"Bash!"

**Cruz's POV, 7:48am.**

Rosin hit the floor hard as I aimed my rifle down into his face.

Immediately Foley and Kid raised arms as I shouted.

"Stand down!"

Rosin calmly lifted up his hand towards the pair; and slowly they both lowered their weapons.

I remained strong with my barrel set in his dome.

"Relax Captain." Begged Hopper as he came up behind me.

"No, let him Hopper. Let him show his true colors for a moment and see if he has the balls to pull the trigger." Urged Rosin as Foley shouted.

Shut the fuck up Rosin! Your making things worse! Just relax Cap. Lower the gun." Begged Foley as I remained filled to the brim with anger towards the lonely fox before me.

Rosin stared into me with a calm look, as blood gently rolled down his forehead and onto his nose and mouth.

"You always were a stubborn little prick Rosin!" I stated as he nodded.

"And you were always quick to make the tough calls. And look where they got us." Stated Rosin as I shouted.

"This isn't my fault!"

"Everything up to this point is your fault. Reaper and Borne are dead, Shadow is missing, and your threatening to kill the only one with the right mind to tell you that you fucked up this mission."

Rage took over as I sent the butt of my rifle back into his face.

"BASH!"

Rosin hit the floor with blood pouring out between the hands he used to cover his wound, and as he went to look up; I felt Hopper take hold of my arm.

Immediately I pushed him back and shouted.

"Reaper and Borne are dead because of that thing roaming the halls looking to get back to earth at this very moment! And yet you still have the balls to tell me that's my fault!?"

Rosin shook his head to reply.

"It wouldn't have happened if you just kept us together as a team!"

In anger, I gripped the trigger.

"You still killed Borne!" I stated as he smiled.

"And you left Shadow alone! That's why he's probably dead now!"

Immediately I replied.

"Shadow was bit! I couldn't move him!"

Rosin widened his eyes along with everyone else as I gently released the trigger.

"What?!" Questioned Foley, as I shook my head to lower my weapon down to my side in sadness.

I remained silent as Rosin got back on his feet to approach me with force.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bit!?"

"I couldn't!" I stated in anger as he questioned.

"Was your comm broke!?"

"No!" I replied as he then asked.

"Was Shadow's!?"

"NO!" I replied in rage as he questioned.

"Then why not call something like that in!? Now he's probably one of those fucking things!" Stated Rosin in a furious tone as Foley and the rest of the team gave me anger filled looks.

"He was fine the last time I saw him!" I stated as Rosin asked.

"Define "fine!"

"He was able to walk and talk! And his neck wasn't turning black like Reaper's or Bonre's!" I stated in lies as they all continued to stare me down.

"But he was still bit!" Stated Foley as I looked over into his anger filled eyes.

"He wasn't turning!" I stated as Kid questioned.

"Not yet he wasn't! But I bet the time it took us to start looking where you said you left him; he turned into a fucking zombie or some shit and managed to wonder off looking for one of us to eat!"

"And now we have to put him down." Stated Hopper from behind, as everyone stared at me with anger.

"You're wrong. All of you. Shadow is fine. He's just missing is all."

Everyone sensed my determination as Rosin calmly asked.

"On what grounds?"

Getting in his face I replied.

"On the grounds that the lieutenant is a tough son of a bitch and that he wouldn't let some infection kill him."

Rosin stared into my eyes with ease as I stared back in force of my own statement.

"So let's go find him!" Ordered Foley as he picked up his weapon and went for the door.

Rosin and I continued to stare as Kid added.

"Yeah, let's go find Shadow."

Hopper remained left as Kid exited behind Foley.

As our eyes remained locked he said.

"We can't keep doing this shit. The enemy is out there and we need to stop it. So stop fucking fighting and fall in line. The both of you."

Rosin remained still as Hopper turned to leave.

As it was only me and him left in the room, I urged.

"Trust me on this Rosin. Shadow's alive."

Giving me a slow nod Rosin replied.

"I always trusted you. But if we find him and he's dead, you won't be too far along from joining him understand?"

Giving him a nod I replied.

"He won't be."

In speed, Rosin raised his rifle and replied.

"I hope so. For his sake."

After one more silent stare, Rosin made his way out; and not too long after, did I decide to follow.

Foley and the others waited for us at the end of the hall, but as we came near; it became clear things were growing tense between us all. Just the looks alone between everyone showed it. And as I finally managed to reach the small group of men, I flicked my ears up as Amy wasn't no more then twenty feet away. Standing alone in the large, empty atrium with her hands by her side and her feet planted, awaiting our arrival along the lonely road we all traveled together.

**Sorry for the long delay on this chapter guys, I was in MS with my girlfriend for the past two weeks and I was really distracted. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think. By the way if you haven't please vote on my poll cause this story is almost over. I think there may be two or three more chapters left. So please let me know if you think I should continue Love Struck, Ace of Spades, or a new series.**

**mT Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 10**

**Amy's POV, Atrium, 7:55am.**

The sounds of boots came from my left as I stood in thought of what to do about Dr. Davis and this chance for a cure.

"Amy?" I heard Rosin say from behind the others who stood among him.

They had to be wondering why I was here.

"Rosin." I said in a happy tone as I saw him come forward.

"What are you doing here doctor?" Asked Cruz in a much more strict voice as I watched Rosin stop in front of me with concern for my answer.

"I could ask the both of you the same thing." I stated as him and Hopper looked like they were barely standing from their injuries.

Cruz went silent as Rosin calmly asked.

"What's wrong? Why you here alone?"

In response I replied.

"I heard something near the lab on my way back from getting my key-card in sector B. I was about to come find you when...!" Quickly I was cut off from speaking.

"What key-card?" Asked Cruz as I realized Davis took it before he left.

Caught in my lie, I began to panic till Rosin interrupted.

"Leave her alone Cap! We got bigger things to worry about. Like what's at the lab."

Cruz took his time to respond to the outburst. I knew he was eyeballing me. He isn't so easily fooled. But not wanting to cause a problem, he just nodded and replied.

"Then lead on Sargent. By all means."

Rosin had the look that said it all. It was clear him and Cruz were at each others throats for command of one another.

As the others, including me, looked on at one another; things resumed and I stood behind Hopper as Rosin and Foley now lead the way back into sector A.

Time was setting in. I could see it on everyone.

If they weren't hurt, they were tired, and if they weren't tired, then they were hurt. Everyone had problems. Everyone except Cruz who I knew was watching my every move. I had to get him to lay off if I was going to find someway at getting them to genetics.

Rosin held the door as Foley and Kid breached in to find nothing but the same lab we all were getting use to.

"Clear." Stated Foley as everyone lowered their weapons.

"You sure you heard something doc?" Wondered Foley as I nodded.

"I swear."

Foley nodded back. It was hard to tell anymore if anyone was believing anyone anymore.

"Well for now it's clear." Stated Cruz as I asked.

"Did you find Shadow?"

Everyone but Cruz went silent as I looked for an answer to the only honest thought on my mind.

"No." Replied Cruz as I looked towards Rosin for conformation.

Giving me a sad look he added.

"We think he's somewhere in sector C."

"But we searched every fucking lab in that sector so I can't see him being there anymore." Stated Foley as I remained calm.

Rosin lowered his head in thought to quickly reply.

"He could be in B."

"Or he could be dead." Stated Kid as everyone shouted.

"Shut up Kid!"

Kid went silent faster than a wet fire as I began to worry.

"He's not dead." Stated Cruz as Foley smiled from the other end of the room.

"Sure he's not. But he is something else! Why don't you lay it on her boss." He urged as I looked towards Cruz who slowly looked into my eyes with sadness.

Calmly taking a step towards me, he let out a faint breath to say.

"Shadow and I were scouting over in C when we came across a chemical lab."

Everyone listened as he stopped no more then three feet from me to continue.

"We were following a noise we heard before we found the lab locked down, and as it became clear it went inside I made the call to investigate."

I sensed something wrong with his tone as he proceeded on to explain.

"The lab was big. Big enough we thought it would be faster to split up and find whatever it was we were tracking."

I glanced over at Rosin as he softly chuckled in anger.

"Shadow went on to find a storage bay where he encountered someone."

The whole team looked on to Cruz as he continued.

"This "someone" got the upper hand on him from what I could tell when I found him."

I remained silent in fear.

"I was too late. Shadow managed to kill him, but he was bite in the process."

All I felt was my heart sink as I heard the statement leave his mouth.

"I came just in time to see him on the ground holding his neck. I saw all the pain in his eyes as he held it shut, but there wasn't much I could do for him." Stated Cruz as Rosin came to my side; gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

Tears slowly came up as Cruz continued to hurt me with his sharp words.

"I got the bleeding to stop by wrapping my shirt around his neck, but I had to get him moving."

Gently rubbing my shoulder Rosin ordered.

"Stop it Cruz. That's enough."

Cruz went silent as I cried.

"So where is he?!"

Cruz remained silent as Foley replied.

"The Captain here said he left him in the atrium, but all Kid and I found when we went to get him was his gun."

"I did leave him there." Stated Cruz in anger as Foley replied.

"I never said you didn't Cap."

"I can hear it in your voice asshole." Stated Cruz as Foley shouted.

"Well for fucks sakes, thank god! I was beginning to think you went deaf on all of us sir!"

Cruz clutched his fists as Hopper ordered.

"Stow it!"

In anger, Rosin and myself watched as Cruz replied to Foley.

"You think I left him behind don't you!? To save my own ass!?"

"Wouldn't surprise me! You seem to be real proud of leaving shit in the past!" Stated Foley in response as Kid urged.

"Stop it guys! Enough of this fighting!"

Cruz held his ground in Foley's face as Hopper remained by the door with his gun at his side.

"The lieutenant is like a brother to me! I wouldn't abandon him like he wasn't!"

"Are you sure about that!? Cause it seems pretty clear by now to not only me! But Rosin too! That you sir, are becoming a grade A piece of shit!" Stated Foley as I looked towards Rosin.

Rosin saw I wanted this to stop and shouted.

"Stand down Foley!"

Foley got right in Cruz's face as he shouted back.

"And what does that make you, huh!? You act like your such a saint, but I know you better then you fucking know that one NUT between your legs!"

"You wana talk about nuts now!?" Questioned Foley as he tossed his rifle to the ground next to him.

Rosin and Kid quickly stepped forward as Foley went for his pants.

"I'll show you what I'm packing for lunch asshole!" Stated Foley as we heard from behind us.

"Aghhhhh!"

Everyone immediately turned to look behind me as the door to the medical lab shut with Hopper no longer next to it.

Foley quickly let go of his belt and went for his rifle as everyone else aimed towards the door.

I got behind Rosin as he moved very slowly towards the door.

"Hop?" Said Rosin in fear as Cruz got next to me.

"Stay." He ordered as he looked at Kid who nodded and reached for me.

Gently pulling me back, I got close to him as Rosin and the others neared the door.

Cruz got on the door's right as Rosin and Foley held the left.

**Rosin's POV, 8:08am.**

Glancing over to Cruz, I nodded my head as he knew what came next.

Slowly nodding back in response, I looked back at Foley and ordered.

"Get it."

Quickly hitting a button on the keypad, Cruz and myself both exited fast as the door opened.

I aimed right as Cruz got left.

"Clear left." He stated as I added.

"Clear right."

Foley took lead as we all turned to refocus on the only way that seemed logical.

Cruz remained next to me as I looked back in the lab at Amy and Kid.

"Lock the door till we get back."

Kid nodded and made his way to the pad to shutdown the door access.

As the door shut, I regrouped with Foley and Cruz who were ready to turn the corner leading further into sector A.

Foley quickly aimed down the hall to say.

"Clear."

"Move." Ordered Cruz as I retook the lead next to Foley.

Slowly making our way down the hall, we stopped to hear what sounded like banging coming from somewhere further down.

In reaction, I whispered.

"Hopper?"

The banging stopped as Cruz got behind me.

"He had to have gone down this way." He stated as I nodded and looked at Foley; who readied himself for the next turn.

Getting right up behind him, I took hold of his shoulder and whispered.

"One...two...three!"

As we turned the corner to aim, we all aimed down to see Hopper's M249 resting on the floor side first.

Cruz covered as I got down to take it into my spare hand.

As I lifted up the beast, I saw blood splashed along the barrel and magazine, along with the sling snapped in half.

In fear for Hopper, I lowered the weapon back down and continued to move further down the hall with Foley at my side.

Cruz remained behind a good five feet as we neared an open lab.

"Stack up." I ordered Foley as he quickly moved to the left.

As we got in place, I looked back to see Cruz getting behind me.

Foley watched as he rested his hand along my shoulder.

As I awaited the command to breach, we all looked up at each other to hear.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Immediately Cruz hit my shoulder, and Foley and I ran in to see nothing but an empty room awaiting us in full.

"Hopper?" I said louder as Foley aimed at the vents above us.

Cruz remained at the rear as I turned a lab table.

The second I turned, I widened my eyes to see a large finger resting on the floor.

Foley came up behind to see it too as we both knew who it came from.

The bone could be seen shattered in two, as if it was bitten off. And part of the skin was peeled back; like cheese falling off pizza. Whatever has Hopper was killing him. Worse then anything we've seen before this.

As I looked back up, I saw the blood was leading back into the hall through a backdoor.

Foley and Cruz both now stayed back as I neared the door.

Taking a deep breath, I readied my rifle and turned the corner to see the blood leading back towards the atrium.

I began to pick up pace as I knew whatever had Hopper was just running us around in circles.

Foley and Cruz stayed close as we reentered to find the blood leading into sector B.

As we ran into the hall, we all looked around to hear.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hopper's voice could be heard from everywhere. His screams hit us all like a title wave, and as fast as we could we ran after the blood trail and turned a nearby corner to find something bad enough to stop us in our tracks.

Blood was splashed along the floor like bucket of paint hitting the ground, and just the pure sight at what caused it was enough to get us all to freeze in place like statues.

A pair of legs; connected to nothing but the lower abdomen of what use to be a Hopper rested on the floor wide open for the world to see.

Warm, red intestines ran along the pool of blood like vegetables in soup. And even worse was that there was a bite taken clean out of the back calf of what use to be a right leg.

The muscles showed no signs of life as I neared them.

Foley remained behind in complete and absolute fear as Cruz and I tried our best to push by half of our missing brother.

The trail got wider and more violent as we continued to follow, and soon enough we reached the end.

As everyone made the turn to where the blood led, we all looked up to see something above our heads.

Upon moving our views towards the ceiling; we all widened our eyes to see the last half of our comrade being hung up through an open vent.

Foley and I just stared in shock as blood and vital organs fell out of the bottom of Hopper's decapitated torso. I wasn't able to move.

The blood and guts were pouring out and hitting the floor before us so hard; that when it landed, all three of us were splashed with the warm blood that covered them.

As I was too scared to move, I began to notice something making a meal of his head that was unable to be seen.

Foley remained still just like me, but as this became clear to everyone Cruz ordered.

"Open fire!"

Quickly snapping out of my train of thought, I fell behind Cruz and aimed up to pull the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullets came from both of us, as Foley remained frozen in fear.

As the rounds pierced the vent, I widened my eyes as whatever had Hopper held up above our heads released him.

Cruz unloaded his whole mag as I stopped to watch Hopper's upper body hit the floor.

The sound of his bloody corpse hitting the ground was enough to get me to lower my weapon, as Cruz finished firing his whole clip into the vent.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

Whatever we just fired hell at still managed to make a run for it.

As the sounds of death left our ears, I looked over to Foley who was completely shell shocked.

Cruz slowly released the clip to his empty gun and as the sound of it hitting floor made contact with my ears; I approached the horrid heap of what use to be Hopper.

Hopper's face was gone. It was messing nearly more than half its features.

As my puke was being forced down from the sight, I looked further down to his torso that was missing it's right arm. All the way to the shoulder blade his limb was taken off before death. And I couldn't even begin to name the amount of parts he was missing. For starters his left eye was pulled clean out by the cord. Along with that, his right ear had been bitten clean off exposing his drums. More then half his nose had been taken off. It wasn't even a clean bite. He took it deep. Nearly through his skull.

Foley remained still as Cruz approached my side to bear witness to our fallen brother.

As our eyes continued to stare, I noticed more things he had to live with before he died the way he did.

His whole left cheek, part of his chin, and a throat. They were eaten clean out of him. Besides all that, his chest was ripped open and more than half his ribs had been ripped out clean, leaving what was left of his insides warm and waiting, like a dipping bowl.

Cruz wiped his mouth in fear of puking; as I got down to take his tags from around his neck.

As I looked back up at the Captain, I saw that Foley had finally managed to come to his side.

Foley wasn't as good as the rest of us at holding it in and I wasn't surprised when he started gagging up yellow onto the floor.

"What now?" I asked Cruz as he looked around at Foley, then to me.

"We need to get back to Kid."

I wasn't about to argue with him this time.

"Let's go Foley." I urged as he caught his breath.

Foley turned faster than any of us, as we quickly made our way away from the scene.

In no longer than a minute, we made it back to the lab in sector A where Kid opened the door to our voices.

"Did you find him?" He asked scared as we locked it behind us.

Everyone ignored the question as Kid already knew the answer coming.

"What now then?" He wondered as I looked towards the Captain who thought deeply.

Upon looking up into Kid's eyes he replied.

"We can't stay here. It's not safe."

"Where else can we go!? There isn't one place in this facility that is safe from that thing!" Questioned Amy in anger of the response given to the question.

Cruz quickly replied.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here!"

Amy went silent as Cruz turned to mumble to himself.

"We need to find the lieutenant."

Immediately Foley replied.

"He's dead man! And there is no fucking way I'm going out there after what happened to Hopper! Screw that noise!"

I saw the fire hit Cruz again as he ran at Foley who was scared out of his mind.

Grabbing a forceful hold on his vest, Cruz got in his face to yell.

"Your brother was just slaughtered like a pig and your scared!?"

Foley held his ground in fear as Cruz pointed down at Foley's gun.

"You need to show some backbone Sargent!"

"And you need to see what you just saw and understand I'm not looking to get eaten! None of us are!" Stated Foley as Cruz replied.

"You think I don't know that!? Cause I don't know about you son, but I would rather die in bed after I turn ninety then be some lab rats dinner like Hopper was just a minute ago!"

"Then get us out of here!" Begged Foley as Cruz shut his eyes tight.

"I told you before we were out of our league here! We can't kill that thing Cap! We need to go back to earth and get help!" Stated Foley as Cruz remained silent in thought.

"Half the team is dead sir! We can't...!"

"Shadow's alive." Stated Cruz in anger as he interrupted Foley.

"Missing! Whatever! Point is man, he's not here and hasn't been heard from since he was bitten! It's best to assume he's dead!" Stated Foley as Amy shouted.

"Shut up Foley!"

"Sorry doc but it's true. I mean come on! If he was alive wouldn't he have come back by now!?" Questioned Foley as I lowered my head.

"You were just frantic about him being alive and now your saying he's dead!?" Questioned Cruz in response as Foley tried to reply.

"That's was before...!"

"Hopper was gutted like an animal?!"

Foley fell short as Cruz yelled.

"Your the spirit of this fucking team Foley and you see one thing and you freeze up like a scared pup taking it's first steps! Grow some balls and find that energy you always had! I know there's some hope left somewhere in there! You just need to find it!" Stated Cruz as Foley lowered his eyes towards the floor.

"Shadow's alive. And we're going to find him." Stated Cruz in confidence as I nodded my head towards him in respect.

Amy was sure of what Cruz said, and quickly approached Foley who looked up into her eyes as she came into view.

"He's alive Foley, but we need you to help us find him. Come on. Please?" She begged as he thought deeply to himself.

"And if not for us then do it for the time he saved your life back in Liberia." Urged Cruz as I remembered that memory from almost six months ago.

Cruz sent Foley scouting with Reaper on an enemy foot-camp , but even with our best Intel we didn't see them send a patrol out to counter our recon team. Well as that proved, Reaper got away but Foley was taken in for questioning. Fifteen days. Fifteen days Foley went through getting beat and burned for information he didn't have. It took us that long and many dead men to finally trace him down. Well as you know it by now, Cruz sent Shadow in to evac him. All I can recall after that is Foley crying cause he hadn't seen the sun through any of that shit. They had him in a hole out in the wild. Twenty feet deep and no water or food in reach. When we got him back home I swear he was different. Now all he does is live everyday like it's his last. Guess that covers the fact that he acts the way he does for his age. No one will tell him to stop cause we all remember that shit. The day the enemy broke Foley. Turns out they just broke him to the better. Not a day goes by that he doesn't make everyone smile at least once.

Foley had a long tear rolling down his cheek, but as everything came back to him; he looked up to nod at Cruz and reply.

"Let's go find him."

Giving him a smile, Cruz replied.

"That's more like it."

As the pair got their rifles set, I looked over to Kid to ask.

"You good?"

Giving me a nod he replied.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's just get our lieutenant back."

Gently patting his shoulder I replied.

"Then pick up your weapon and fall in."

Smiling back into my eyes, Kid fell in and looked towards Cruz who glanced into Amy's eyes.

"Your coming with us."

"Can I have a weapon?" Wondered Amy as I questioned.

"What happened to the one I gave you?"

In reaction Amy replied.

"I must have left it back in the lab in sector B."

In confusion. I slowly nodded and looked towards Cruz who asked.

"You gonna give her something or not Sargent?"

In a gentle pace, I approached Reaper's body and took hold of his M9. Checking the clip, I put it to my side and began to open his small side pouches to grab a few extra clips.

As I held two extras, I turned to see Amy waiting for me.

Slowly handing her the weapon I ordered.

"Don't lose this one. It might be the only thing that saves your life."

Amy nodded and as I went to walk away she asked.

"Can you show me how to use it this time?"

Cruz nodded to the request as I turned back to take hold of the weapon.

"The safety is off as you can see. So don't pull the trigger on anything other then the enemy. If you run out of ammo the gun will click and the slide will pull itself back. When that happens all you need to do is unload the clip with this button on the grip and put another in. When you hear the clip lock in place just pull all the way back on the receiver and let it go back to it's normal position. Then you can fire again. Understand?" I asked in the worry she didn't understand a word I just said.

Giving me a nod Amy replied.

"I got it."

Slowly I smiled and patted her cheek softly.

Smacking my hand away with a smile, I looked back to Cruz who then said.

"We should get going."

Amy nodded and held the gun to her side as Kid asked.

"Where should we look?"

Cruz quickly looked to me as I replied.

"My theory is; whatever was in the labs got him and may have taken him back to his hideout. Clearly that can't be the vents. Is there anywhere we haven't looked yet?" I wondered, as Cruz reached under his vest to pull out the blueprint to the base we used before all this shit happened.

Quickly laying it out onto the floor, everyone began to look around for the slightest place Shadow may be.

"What about here?" Wondered Amy as she pointed at an access ladder down the hall and to the left of where we were now.

"What's that?" Questioned Cruz as she quickly replied.

"It's a maintenance hatch that goes down into the sewers underneath the complex. If that thing wanted a place to hide it would be down there somewhere." She stated as I replied.

"It's gonna be pitch black down there. Is there any way we can get some light into there?"

Amy took a moment to reply, but Cruz was first.

"Maybe we can turn the emergency lights on from the computer at the access door leading into the quarantine zone."

Amy nodded and quickly replied.

"We could, but it will take time for me to bypass the system with all the lock-downs in place."

"It's better than running blind. Get to work doc and let me know when you have something. Here." Ordered Cruz as he handed her Reaper's comm link that he had took from his lifeless vest.

We all watched as Amy set the comm along the belt loops to her pants, and as she got it hooked on to her body I looked back up to Cruz who pointed at me and Foley.

"You two are with me."

"What are we doing?" I asked in concern as he went for the door.

"We're going to secure the hatch. Make sure nothing gets in or out till the lights are on. Kid. You stay here with the doctor and make sure nothing happens. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Replied Kid as we turned for the door.

"Then let's get moving. The lieutenant doesn't have long." Stated Cruz as I followed with Foley close behind.

**Shadow's POV, Unknown, 8:20am.**

"Ughhh...hmmm?"

My eyes were as heavy as twenty pound weights. Slowly they managed to open and see the dark me.

Wherever I was smelled abnormal. The stench resembled an open manhole but it smelled worse then that. Like death himself took a shit on my nose; I couldn't get it away from me.

As I tried to wake up, I realized my neck had settled. I couldn't feel anything. Was I already turned? Is this what happens? You feel fine, then all the sudden your eating your friends before your very eyes; unable to stop yourself from feasting on their blood and guts?

Slowly reaching up for my neck, I felt what was like slime or goo on my fingers.

In confusion, I put my fingers together and swirled to feel small bumps of something in the goo.

Quickly I brought it to my nose and tried to take in a breath of whatever it was that was on me.

"Oh fuck!" I whispered to myself as it was exactly what was causing the stench around me.

In a sudden panic, I began to reach for my side.

As my hands made their way down, I began to move around to feel my vest was absent from my body.

In fear, I began to try and look around for myself but it was so dark I couldn't see pass the shadows of my own hands.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled to myself as I heard something coming.

I had no idea where I was or what was around me and I'm pretty sure if I'm in this kind of place then whatever owns it isn't the talking type.

Quickly, as the sounds got closer, I lowered my head back down into a large pile of whatever was around me.

My eyes began to water from the stench being this up close and potent to my senses.

As I remained "asleep" I tried to see what was nearing me in a slow pace, but all I could see was black.

"Mmmmmm." I heard it mumble to itself as I felt it approach.

"Thump. Thump. Thump."

My heart sank as I could guess what was no more than two feet next to me.

As I stayed as still as possible, I nearly jumped when it reached down to feel my head.

My sweat never froze before, but this time I swear time stopped as it ran it's claws down my back.

The only thing that I noticed through my fear was it wasn't hurting me yet.

I could barely breathe from the goo and I knew if I didn't get a second where I wasn't in sight of this monster; I would wind up gasping and giving myself away as still being alive.

As the claws of this beast reached the end of my back I felt it raise back up and watched through the corner of my eye as it turned to walk behind me.

As fast and as quiet as I could I took the chance and raised my head up to grab a breathe.

As the soiled air entered my lungs, I lowered right back down and continued to only listen as I heard it doing something behind me.

"Click!"

My eyes flinched as a bright white light hit my back and my eyes quickly adjusted to what I was laying in.

I nearly passed out from the sight as all that I could see under me was guts and blood. Severed arms and legs, toes and fingers, brain-dead skulls with their eyes still rotting inside their very structure were scattered around me and it was just endless blood. Thick and soupy. Warm and cold. It was everywhere. The floor, the ceiling, the walls. On me. This wasn't a sewer I was in...This was a mass grave. A grave that belonged to this thing behind me playing with my flashlight.

Slowly looking back with a pair of intestines rubbing under my face, I gazed upon the beast as he began to turn the light on himself to see exactly what it was.

This was like watching a kid learn how not to touch the stove in his mom's kitchen. The thing had no idea what he was holding.

As the thought raced through my head, I panicked and got back down the inch I was off the ground and watched as it turned the light on me and over at the wall no more then ten feet away from where I was laying.

"Click!"

The light went dark, and in quick memory of what it did to see before, I widened my eyes in surprise to see it was learning.

"Click!"

As the light came back on, I watched in awe as the thing must have got bored and decided to toss the light onto the ground next to my feet.

The light remained on as I tried to see what it was looking for next around him to do.

As it looked to be moving things around, I just happened to see he had my vest resting by it's feet. Nothing was on my vest however. He must have pulled it all off when he was looking through my things.

I tried to remain calm as I saw it was looking though something. Maybe a box of some sort. I couldn't see. But to no surprise I found out real fast what was in it.

It's teeth opened up wide; as his hand pulled out a long string of intestines. My stomach fell flat as I watched it push the blood soaked organ in it's mouth.

Drops of the cold blood splashed as it sucked it in deep, and I flickered my ears as some hit my face.

"Mmmmmmmm." Its voice was deep and calm as I tried to figure something out.

Continuing to place vital organs down it's gullet, I made my attempt to move my hand down towards my belt.

My hopes for any chance at getting out of here were cut right back down as I felt my holster empty.

Thinking about where it could be, I remembered I dropped it when I was fighting Reaper, and now thinking about it I also remember not getting my knife back either.

I was left laying here unarmed and unharmed. I would have figured the thing would have eaten me by now. I'm fresh meat for it. Why hasn't it made a move yet?

As I remained down in hopeless thoughts of why I wasn't dead, I continued to watch as it enjoyed it's breakfast.

**Amy's POV, Access door, 8:35 am.**

This fucking computer is making me mad. I swear if the lag to the servers were cleared up I would be a lot less stressed from this wait at accessing the first fucking program I needed to get into to for the bypass.

As I finally got in after ten minutes I began to search for the area code of the sewers. This alone was going to take forever cause of this connection.

"How's it going doc?" Wondered Kid as he stood guard by my side in concern for my mental health.

"I'm losing my mind. The connection to the server from this terminal is fucking insane. It's taking me ten times as long to get by programs and codes a DSL connection can push through on it's off days."

Giving the back of the computer a quick look Kid replied.

"It may be the manual connection. Here, let me see." He urged as I backed up from the screen for him to get a look at the desktop system.

I watched as Kid began to flip through programs in search for something. To me it looked like system information.

"This is normally a job for Hopper, but...ahhhh...hmmm."

Kid went silent as I looked close into his eyes.

"Kid?" I said in concern as he nodded to himself.

"Anyway, I was a real geek in high school. Top in my class for being a tech nerd."

"Really?" I wondered as he nodded and replied.

"Won a few science fairs and computer arts programs back in my day. Plus I worked with my father back in Georgia."

"What does your dad do?" I asked intrigued as he located his information on the screen.

"He ran a computer store. You know. The type of place a person would go if they needed their systems purged or fixed." He stated in response as I watched him head by me and to the back of the computer.

"You must be a genius." I replied in a happy tone as he smiled and replied.

"With computers and anything tech wise, yeah. Of course it wasn't the type of thing that would get me a social life back then."

"Really? I would think otherwise. A guy who knows technology is quite a turn on in my opinion." I stated in a sly tone as Kid blushed.

"I wish the girls I knew thought that way about. Turns out they were more of the jockstrap type of girls. You know?" He wondered as I continued to smile.

"Believe it or not Kid but that's how I met Shadow."

"Football?" Wondered Kid as I shook my head.

"Computer class actually. You'd be surprised how much he knows about science and technology."

"Really? I always saw him as the type who would try and scare the crap out of the freshmen." Stated Kid as I chuckled to the thought.

"I mean don't get me wrong, he can be intimidating, but on the inside he's a fluffy puppy. Shadow was never the type to bully anyway. He focused on what he liked to do at the time and that was his tech skills." I replied as he got down to look at one of the tiles on the floor under the computer.

"If's he so good at that then how did he wind up joining the Marines?" Asked Kid in concern for the answer as I watched him lift up the loose tile.

Under the tile was a lot of cords and wires all leading into the tower of the computer.

Kid quickly got to looking through each one as I replied.

"He just didn't want to be a scientist like me. He's a born genius with everything about the art but he just lost his interest as he went through collage getting his master's in advanced programing and science education."

"He has a master?!" Questioned Kid in a surprised tone as I nodded above him.

"Yup. I'm telling you Kid, he's the next Einstein." I replied in confidence to the high statement of my missing ex.

Gently looking away, Kid sensed my silence and replied.

"We'll find him. Don't worry."

Giving him a smile I replied.

"I know we will. I just can't help but be worried is all."

Kid nodded and I widened my eyes as he plugged back in a large black cord that was lodged in the floor; causing sparks to hit his hand.

"Aghh!" He shouted as he pulled away.

In reaction, he placed his finger in his mouth to mumble.

"Try it now."

Giving him a faint chuckle, I nodded and turned back for the computer to try and run the program again.

Kid quickly came back around to see his work in action as the program instantly came up ready for use.

In astonishment, I turned my head towards him to smile and say.

"You fixed it."

"The lieutenant isn't the only tech smart guy here." He stated with a wide smile as I took hold of his hand pulling it out of his mouth.

Kid gave me eyes of confusion as I pressed my lips to his.

I could tell I shocked him real bad as I quickly gave him a kiss.

The second I pulled back I laughed to see his face solid red.

"Thank you." I said with a deep smile as I flicked his shoulder telling him to get back to work.

Kid remained silent in confusion as I quickly went back to flipping through all the programs needed to bypass the lock-downs ahead of me.

As I refocused on finding the protocols, I could only help but worry for my ex. If he was down there with that thing I knew it only had to be hell he was being forced to live through.

**Shadow's POV, Sewers unknown, 8:45am.**

My eyes remained staring at the curious creature as he now was looking into my vest.

I was amazed he was capable of intelligence.

"Hmmmmm." It mumbled to itself as it put it on top of its head.

I would laugh normally because it looked too stupid for the setting around us, but reality is still reality. I will die for as far as I can tell if I try to run, and I'm not looking for that.

Gently tossing my vest off its head, I shut my eyes as it came at my face.

"Bash!"

The Kevlar landed right on my shoulder, and in pain I accidentally twitched my body trying to get away from the sting of the bulletproof metal plating that just hit me like a brick.

Not to my surprise I got some unwanted attention.

"Hmmm?"

I went stiff like a board as I heard it get up from it's sitting position to slowly approach me.

I knew I was screwed.

With one of it's long, thick claws, I squeezed my right fist hard in case of it being about to rip my face off. But in confusion, I went still as I felt it poke me in the cheek.

"Hmmmm." It mumbled as I clearly was caught now.

Gently opening my eyes, I looked up into it's deep yellow orbs to see it staring down at me calmly.

I was scared still to say the least.

Quickly I pushed myself back, and as I attempted to stand; the thing watched me slip over a pile of guts and land back first into the wall that the light from my flashlight covered still from the ground.

In fear, I covered my face with my arms and shut my eyes to hear it coming towards me slowly.

Awaiting the final blow to my life, I panicked as a large splash landed next to me.

In confusion, I slowly looked in front of me to see a small pile of intestines next to my feet.

With quick breaths of fear all throughout my system I looked back up at the beast to see it staring at me in confusion of what I was doing in front of him.

As seconds passed with me not even attempting to move one inch from where I was, I widened my eyes as it reached down with its one hand to grab a string of the organs and move it to my face.

No more than a few inches away with the rotting organs, I felt my neck come back in force.

"Aghhh!" I shouted in pain as the monster panicked and took a step back.

As I felt my missing skin and quills, I held back my attempts to try and run.

In time of me shaking from the pain this was causing me, I retook my vision to see the creature attempt to hand me the stuff it calls "food" again.

In reaction I pushed it away.

In probably more confusion then I had in my whole body, the monster backed up letting the intestines hit the already gorgeous floor, and I watched from the corner of my eyes as he went back to the box he kept his food in.

Still clutching my neck in agony, I widened my eyes as it came back with an arm. A whole fucking arm purely covered and drowned in blood.

Slowly handing it to me, I began to understand what this thing may be thinking.

He thinks I'm infected and hurting for something to eat. He's trying to save me the wrong way.

As I hesitated to take it's offering; I went stiff as it went for my hand.

With a gentle force, I let him pull me forward placing the arm in my hand.

I held this decapitated limb by the wrist as it let go.

This arm was huge. It had dead muscle just pouring around the bones; as I held it up by my chest not knowing what to do next.

My loss of the situation made the false ally curious. I think it thought I didn't know what it wanted me to do. Truth is I did, but I was going to do my best to ignore that for as long as I could possibly make happen.

Calmly taking the arm out of my reach, I watched as he raised it up to his teeth and took a clean bite out of the forearm.

I know what it was doing. He was showing me what to do. Fuck me.

After the dead skin and fresh fur left its mouth and made its way down it's throat, it handed me back the arm and waited for me to go next.

I held this arm in the complete feeling of being about to puke, but I had no other options. It was ether do what it wanted or attempt to see if it wouldn't kill me if I refused its bidding.

Not to my better education, I fell short of taking that risk and slowly opened my mouth towards the blood and bug infested limb.

My whole body shook as my mouth neared fresh meat. This was my only chance at getting out of here somehow. I had no other choice.

Gently letting my crystal white teeth land on the dead arm, I bite down and pulled.

The skin made a pooping sound as I roughly pulled it off the open muscles it once protected.

Gently wrapping my tongue around the skin and dragging it further down my mouth, I managed to take another bite getting a large pile of the biceps in my grips.

My teeth penetrated so deep I had to shut my eyes as a quick splash of blood came up from the dead veins I managed to bite down into.

As the blood poured into my mouth I saw that the beast was content and waiting for me to finish my "meal."

As the skin remained in the back of my mouth I took the last step anybody should have to take in this kind of situation and forced myself to try and swallow.

As the dead skin and rough muscle made its way sliding down my throat, I managed to look near the top of the arm where it would have been connected to the body to see a tattoo.

The tat had a very familiar emblem on it. One that brought fear and puke to my very tastebuds the second it became clear who I just took a bite out of.

The icon that rested in front of my eyes was of a shield and dagger. The dagger ran through a swirl of black fire and landed in what was supposed to be a heart. It was my unit's call sign. Delta 8-0's identity.

And as I figured this out, I saw the name of who it belonged to not more than a centimeter away from under the dagger and heart. It was written in cursive and pitch black ink.

"Hopper."

Immediately I released the arm in complete shock at what I just did and not too far behind was the puke that came with it.

The beast heard me gag up the meal and as I fell to the floor among my vomit, I began to shake rapidly.

Slowly coming to my aid, I watched as the monster reached for my arm taking it in his grip.

In reaction, he pulled me up and onto my feet. I didn't nearly compare in size. He had to have been eight foot, and at least five hundred pounds of muscle.

Gently resting me by his box, I shut my eyes and passed out before I could even see what it was doing.

**Normal POV, Sewers, 9:03am.**

The body of what seemed to be his new helper passed out upon realizing his first real "meal" and in reaction; the beast got down in front of him to check and see how his neck was coming along.

Unable to see exactly what was happening inside his new "friend." The newly taught master of the flashlight got hold of the small light source and used it well enough that the bright light exposed the insides of the hedgehog's neck to his yellow eyes.

Confusion instantly took over the sensible beast as he witnessed for himself what truly going on with his captive.

The bite had turned a faint brown and the muscles remained loose. This was something the thing couldn't comprehend, but he had a plan for how to fix it from continuing.

Gently wrapping a claw around the back of the sleeping hedgehog's blood covered skull, he gently leaned him forward and prepared for a direct approach at solving his current problem.

With its teeth sharp and at the point of attacking; the monster took his chance and lunged forward at his neck.

"BEEP!"

A loud beep slammed the walls in force causing an instant stop to the attack and in no less then a second after the beep; dark red and faint white lights turned on all around them causing the beast to look around in fear someone had found him so soon.

Immediately, as more lights could be heard turning on throughout the sewers, the beast retook his ground letting go of the hedgehog and sparing him from the bite that would cause for sure nothing but pain to the poor animal, and quickly made his way for the exit to hunt down whatever was causing this to happen around his first and only real home.

**Cruz's POV, Maintenance hatch sector A, 9:05am.**

Rosin and Foley waited with their guns at the ready and as we waited in dark silence around the pitch black hole leading down into the abyss, we began to hear what sounded like loud clicks coming from the hole itself.

Giving Rosin the order to investigate, I stood back with Foley as he took a look down.

"Lights are coming on." He stated as I got up for myself to see he was right.

Dark red and weary white began to consume the darkness and as they all finished turning on, I went to comm.

"Lights are on. We're going in. Stay topside with the doctor Kid. We'll radio you if something comes up." I stated as he quickly replied.

"Understood Cap. Be careful. God only knows what you'll find down there waiting for you."

"Let's hope it's the lieutenant." I replied in a stone tone as he went silent.

As nothing more was said, I looked to Rosin and gave him the order with my hand to get heading down.

Rosin nodded and went feet first down the ladder as Foley questioned.

"Do I really have to go down there?"

In an annoyed tone to his attempt at making me laugh, I replied in anger.

"Get your ass down the hole Foley."

Giving me a snarl of his teeth, I stared directly at him as he turned to head down the ladder.

As soon as he was done, I went to comm and began to make my own way down.

"We're in. I'll need you to be my eyes Kid. You got the map?" I asked as I reached the wet stone floor underneath the ladder where Foley and Rosin both waited patiently.

Slowly aiming around the area in front of me, I waited in place as Kid replied.

"I got it sir."

"What's our options?" I asked as I saw nothing in sight but the stench of feces from further away.

"Only two from what I can tell."

"Hit me." I urged as he quickly replied.

"The first option is to head down the hall in front of you and make your way through the heap of it."

"Heap of it?" I questioned as he quickly rephrased himself.

"Go into the current of piss and shit and follow it down to the bottom. That's where I guess he would be if the lieutenant was even down here in the first place." Stated Kid as I then asked.

"And the other option?"

Taking a second to think for himself I suppose, I looked to my left to see Foley scratching his arm.

"The other thing you could do is take the pipes along a wall somewhere behind you. Looks like they can be opened. They may have been maintenance hatches for the workers who were down here before all this." Stated Kid as I saw the pipes he was talking about maybe twenty feet from my rear.

"So it's ether we jump in a river of fecal matter and swim, or we all try and fit in those pipes and deal with whatever kind of problem may be lurking in there for us." Stated Rosin as I nodded and looked back at the pipes.

"What's the call Cap?" Wondered Rosin in concern as I heard Foley whisper.

"Pipes. Pipes. Pipes. For the love of all that is right pick the fucking pipes."

He sounded like he really didn't want to swim in a stream of corn covered poop and green urine. I should be nice and give him what he wants for once.

Giving Foley a smile as he awaited the answer, he widened his eyes as I choose to continue down the hall in front of us.

"Oh come on!" Shouted Foley as Rosin fell in behind me.

"It's ether you come by your own will or I come back there and hog tie you! Your choice Sargent! I stated as I continued on without him for the time being.

Foley knew he had no other choice but to tag along; and as he began to jog his way back behind me, I smiled and stated.

"It might be fun."

Giving me a dead stare that showed he was clearly upset about my choice of traveling, he replied.

"Say that to my face when we get there and let's see how long it takes you get to the bottom if you have some help going."

Letting a thin smile pass my teeth, I continued onward till the smell of my actions really began to make me rethink my decision

**Amy's POV, Access door, 9:10am.**

Kid stayed positioned by the turn into this hall we were in as I maintained myself by the security system monitoring Rosin and the others who were in the sewers by now working their way down.

I knew Project was down there. He had to be. It's just who he is. And it's more than likely he's...hunting now for whatever turned on the lights in his new home. I should warn them, but...?

My attention was quickly taken away from my thoughts as I saw something go off on the system.

Quickly flipping through some security measures, I found out what the problem was.

I thought it would be Project but I was wrong. Still...it's just as right.

Quickly turning on the security cameras I made sure the show was set for Project. I knew what was bound to happen any second. And until then...I would just watch.

**Dr. Davis's POV, Sewer access tunnel Sub-04, 9:12am.**

Fucking thing. The hatch was stuck. That bastard Hemer must have locked it from the inside. He knew this would happen. That cock sucker. He's going to fuck everything up.

Roughly pulling as hard as I could with the handle to the hatch, I heard the sound of a chain on the other side dangling. It was mocking me. Mocking my efforts to save the world.

"Beep!"

Quickly raising my eyebrow to the sound, I looked up and to my left to see a camera turn on. The blue light told me I was being watched.

"Hemer!" I shouted as it looked down into my eyes with its dirty lens.

"You watching you fucker!?" I asked in anger as it just stared into me.

In rage, I got back to the hatch and tried my hardest to pull it off.

Sweat swam down my face as I grew tired and looked back at the camera.

"You fucked everything up Jerold! You know that!?" I asked as I kicked the hatch in anger.

"You caused this all! You got greedy and you fucked us! You fucked us all!"

The camera remained still above my head as I grew furious and tossed my body at the hatch.

"You killed us Hemer! You hear me you fucker!? You killed us all!"

In force, I slammed my body as hard as I could into the hatch hoping to break the lock.

"YOU KILLED US ALL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Giving it one last go, I slammed directly into the lock.

"BASH! CRACK!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

My shoulder popped clean out of it's socket and I instantly fell to my knees in agonizing pain!

"YOU KILLED US HEMER! YOU MURDERER! ROT IN HELL HEMER! ROT IN FUCKING HELL! AGHHHHH!" I screamed in tears as I heard something behind me step loudly into the puddles that formed from the very water above our heads.

In nothing but loss of hope, I turned to see the very exact thing I tried to protect standing behind me in a blood thirsty growl.

"Grrrrrrrr!"

Widening my eyes I shouted.

"Stop Project! It's me! Don't you remember!?"

It stood tall in anger as it stared directly into my eyes.

"Dr. Davis! It's me!"

"ROUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The breath of the very thing I failed to care for; hit me like a twister as I tried to stand.

"Please don't kill me!" I begged in tears as it readied it's claws.

"I tried to help you! I tried to save you! Please forgive me! I never should have left you with him! I'm so sorry!" I stated as it took a step towards me with it's teeth red and begging for more fresh color to paint itself with.

"We can still make things right! You still have a chance at life!" I stated as I watched it charge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Amy's POV, Access door, 9:15am.**

"Hehe."

Kid looked back at me as I had a smile run across my lips.

Davis was such a fool. He never could save Project. Project was lost the same day Hemer was given access to his cell. And that is on no one but him. Davis had his choice. He took the wrong one. Now watching him get ripped limb from limb was as amusing as it gets for someone like him. He deserved this.

Hearing Kid near, I quickly shut off the camera system and turned to look at him with confusion.

"What?" I wondered as he asked in his own loss.

"What so funny?"

"Just thinking of joke Shadow told me back when we use to date."

"What was it?" Wondered Kid as I replied.

"It's not that good." I stated as he gave me a smile.

"It has to be better than the shit Foley has put out there for us to hear. Come on, I don't judge. What is it?" He asked calmly as I smiled and asked.

"What did the one ocean say to the other?"

Giving me a smile he replied.

"I'll sea you on the other tide."

Immediately laughing, I replied.

"That's good! But not what I was looking for!"

"Then what was it?" He wondered as I slowly replied.

"Nothing. They just waved."

Giving me a chuckle Kid replied.

"That's stupid."

"Told you." I replied with a smile as he shook his head slowly.

Quickly looking back at the computer, I turned back on the cameras and found the others making their way near the stream that would lead them where they needed to go.

**Cruz's POV, Sewers main junction, 9:17am.**

Foley glared at me in disbelief as I took a step into the stream that was making it's way down the junction to our left.

"What's wrong Foley?" Asked Rosin as I looked back to see him cover his nose.

"You two are fucking with me right?" He asked in concern as I got my other foot in the brown water.

"Not really Foley. This isn't much of a joke if I'm the one in it." I stated as Rosin urged.

"Just get in already."

Immediately Foley replied.

"Ha! And I bet you want me to molly wop the Captain! Fuck you Rosey. You go for a swim in that shit. I'm staying right here."

Standing still in the water, I looked towards Rosin who looked back at me to ask.

"May I?"

Nodding with a tilt of my head I replied.

"By all means."

Foley widened his eyes as Rosin gently stepped out to approach.

"Stay back Rosin! I swear to god I'll scissor kick you if you get any closer!" Stated Foley as Rosin smiled.

"Come over here."

Putting his hands forward while looking back Foley replied.

"Over my dead body! Get the fuck away!"

As Foley backed up I ordered.

"Get his ass in here Rosin."

Rosin quickly charged taking Foley by his pelvis and raising him into the air.

In a panic Foley shouted.

"Let me go asshole! I swear to god I will rape you if any part of my body touches that shit!"

Slowly Rosin began to force him back my way, but as he got near; Foley pushed back and landed on his feet to turn and run back a few feet.

"Stop it Rosin!"

Rosin still smiled as Foley shouted.

"I swear to god Rosin! I'll...!"

"You'll what Fole? Gonna slap me with your two inch dick?" Asked Rosin as Foley replied in confusion.

"How the fuck do you know my dick size?!"

Giving Foley a smile, I watched in awe as Foley still kept fighting Rosin about this. Rosin always wins when they do this shit. He just knows how to get him off guard. Which just happened.

As Foley awaited the answer Rosin replied.

"Your mom told me."

Immediately dropping his stance, Foley asked.

"You fucked my mom?"

Taking his chance, Rosin took hold of Foley by the right arm and pulled him close; to duck under and wrap his free arm under his legs and raise him up once again over his head.

"Let's go." He urged as Foley screamed.

"Let me go!"

Getting close to me, I moved aside as Rosin readied him for launch.

In such a swift and heavy movement, Foley was sent over the edge.

"OH FUCK YOU ROSIN! SPLASH!"

Covering my head from the brown splash, I let out a laugh as Foley came up for air just as fast as he was tossed in.

"Fuck this shit man!"

"Chin up Foley!" I ordered as he looked at me with his quills down over his face halfway.

"On the upside you haven't smelt this good since you were born."

Giving me a frown Foley replied.

"Go fuck yourself."

Gently chuckling as I turned to get heading down the stream, I heard Rosin get in and say.

"Sorry about that man."

Slowly wiping his face Foley replied.

"It's all good."

I swear their like two fucking kids. They make up like nothing ever happened.

As I began to see the first turn, I heard Foley ask.

"Did you really fuck my mom?"

I had to smile as Rosin replied.

"Nah man, I wouldn't do that to a brother."

Giving Rosin a wide smile I laughed as Rosin added.

"Not on duty anyway."

Foley immediately lost his smile as Rosin pushed him back into the water by the shoulder.

Normally I would tell them both to shut up and form up but I think they needed that. No matter what the problem is we can't lose some type connection to who we are as a family. Guess that proves losing so much we can still show some hope to come back together. We just can't lose anything else. I'm afraid if we do this mission may be FUBAR.

**Shadow's POV, Sewers unknown, 9:23am.**

My eyes shot open in a panic as I saw Hopper's arm next to me with a small bite taken out from the bicep.

Immediately I fell to my side to puke again.

My puke was mixed of red and yellow. With some chunks that looked like skin. I was fucked.

Upon letting it all out I realized the thing that was with me previous was gone.

Gently looking around for any sign that he may be nearby, I soon found that I was left completely alone.

In speed, I managed to get to my feet and take hold of my vest that was still left with no pouches or gear.

I knew for a fact I was unarmed. My shotgun must have got left behind when I first passed out in the atrium and my knife and M9 had to be with Cruz. He might have picked them up back then.

As I looked around for anything that was mine, I found the only thing to be was my spare flashlight.

I could feel that thing's slimy grip all around it as I got it up into my right hand.

Quickly searching the area for anything else I found that my pouches had been shredded. He must have played around with them while I was out-cold.

"Fuck". I whispered as I only saw one option left for me to take.

I was gonna have to try and sneak out.

Finding only a tunnel to take, I walked my way over to feel my neck light up again.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned as I tried to keep it quiet as best as I could.

I fell to my knees as I held my neck shut. I could feel inside a few centimeters and as my fingers rubbed along the wound I felt only goo.

Quickly taking my hand away in pain I saw this light yellow liquid on my fingers. It burned.

Wiping it on my pants, I forced myself back up and into the dark tunnel in hopes I wouldn't find that thing anywhere nearby.

**Cruz's POV, Sewers main junction, 9:27am.**

After a few last pushes and smart ass remarks, everyone got back in line and followed me down the junction.

In due time, we came to a problem.

Stopping in my tracks, I took a look around with Foley and Rosin to ask.

"Where to know?"

No one replied as I examined the area more.

It would seem best to say this was the main flow for the waste. I saw one big spiral looking turbine in the center leading all the waste down further into the pipes. On each side seemed to be a tunnel of some sort. They were big enough for us to get into but the issue was crossing that turbine. If we were to slip in, god only knows what would happen.

"Kid, come in." I ordered as we waited in place.

"What's up Captain?" He asked as I replied.

"We're at the main junction down here. Problem is there is a big fucking turbine in our way. Is there anything you and the doctor can do to shut it down?" I asked in concern as he quickly replied.

"We might be able to. Hold on a second."

"Make it quick." I urged as I looked back at Foley and Rosin.

"We crossing that?" Wondered Rosin as I nodded.

"One way or another."

Foley quickly asked.

"You know what's under that spiral right?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Enlighten me."

Foley got his rifle down to be able to point at the turbine.

"Under all that shit is blades. And I'm not talking no little razors. Big fucking blades. Enough that we wouldn't live past a second if we slipped in. It will make ground meat of our asses. We should look for another way in." Stated Foley as I shook my head.

"This is the only way by Foley. If the lieutenant is further in we need to cross."

"Yeah, if he is." Replied Foley as I gave him a glare as Kid came back to say.

"Looks like we can maybe shut it down for a minute or two Captain on a systems check. But after that we can't override it again. So if you cross, you're going to need to find another way out." Stated Kid as I quickly ordered.

"Shut it down. We'll make our way over."

"You sure?" Questioned Kid as I nodded to myself.

"Yeah. Get it off now."

Kid went silent as Foley said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You did." I replied as he looked confused.

"That's why your going first."

Giving me wide eyes Foley questioned.

"Now how's that shit fair!?"

"It's not." I stated in response as he shook his head.

"Fine. I'll be the test dummy. If I happen to die though that shit is on you." He stated as I replied.

"If you die that will be one less mouth to listen to when this over. Get moving."

Foley walked by me with a growl as we saw the turbine coming to a halt.

"Get going Sargent." I ordered as he put his hand back at me.

"Hold on! Give me a second!"

"We don't have time to fuck around! Get going or I'll push you in!" I ordered as he stuck his tongue out at me.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as he skipped from blade to blade over to the other side.

"Which one!?" He asked from across the room as I pointed to his right.

Giving me a nod, he quickly made his way over to tunnel and got down to crawl inside.

"Next!" He ordered as I looked at Rosin.

Rosin nodded and got going as best as he could.

As soon as he was halfway, I fell in behind and followed as he made his way over to Foley who had his hand out.

As Rosin got to grabbing it, I made my last jump and panicked as it turned on under my feet.

As Foley got Rosin in, they both looked back to see me fall.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Foley as I made a jump for the edge in front of Rosin.

Hanging on by my fingers, I looked back to see the blades spinning again no less than an inch away from my back.

"Help me!" I ordered as Rosin and Foley grabbed hold of my arms.

"Pull!" Ordered Rosin as they yanked me up.

In confusion as they pulled, I widened my eyes to see the waste start flowing again from behind them.

"Look out!" I ordered as they looked back to grip the floor as best they could.

The waste hit me directly in the face and some even got in my mouth as they still pulled as hard as they could.

"Pull Foley!" Ordered Rosin as I was going to drown in this shit if they didn't hurry the fuck up.

"I'm trying!" He replied as I pushed my head up for air.

"Ahhhhh!" I gagged as they began to give it everything they had.

Slowly I began to raise up, but as they pulled I saw something big coming from down the waste. It looked like a box.

Widening my eyes as I was nearly up from this death-trap, I panicked and fell backwards as the box connected to Foley and Rosin who were forced forward by the pressure.

As they struggled to hold on, I fell back down to my stomach and widened my eyes as my feet kicked back.

I felt the air fly off the blades as they nearly took off my feet.

"Hold on Cruz!" Ordered Rosin as I felt them sliding.

"I'm slipping!" Stated Foley as Rosin tried to get a second grip.

Quickly looking down, I saw nothing but the water draining to a deep pool more than thirty feet below me.

"Hold on!" Ordered Rosin as I was going down further.

Trying my best to push up with them, it was too little; as Foley lost his grip on my right arm.

Rosin and him both panicked as I was now completely under the turbine.

"HOLD ON!" Begged Rosin as Foley tried to take retake my arm.

The waste had done it's job and as they tried to pull Rosin finally managed to slip, releasing my left arm and letting me go.

"NO!" He screamed as I looked under me to see another tunnel not more than a few feet away.

In a fight for my life, I reached and panicked as my right hand managed to catch the edge.

It was too slippery. My fingers couldn't keep a grip and I was force to let go and continue falling.

As I fell, I looked down to see rock bottom approaching fast, but as I got close I saw a large metal rod sticking out from the wall heading for my face.

As fast as I could I tried to cover my head, but it was too late.

"DING!"

My eyes went wide as I slammed the side of my dome into the edge; and due to the force, my body turned on it's back to slam into the water below.

All I heard was ringing coming from my skull as I began to sink a few feet before realizing this was a filtering system.

Quickly looking down, I saw more blades no more than ten feet away from my legs.

In a rush for my life, I began to try and swim up.

The current wasn't that strong, but it was enough for me to beginning spinning in the slipstream.

Soon enough though I reached the top for air and began to look around for the nearest point of safety.

To my luck, the tunnel system was the same and I managed to grab one that was close to my reach.

With no energy left, I managed to fling my body up onto the tunnel deck and push away from the waste.

My head spun madly from the blow I took, but I knew for right now I needed to get to some solid, dry ground.

As best as I could I crawled my way up till I came across a landing that looked to lead into a service hatch.

Slowly getting myself up onto the landing, I felt my head to see I was bleeding pretty good.

"Cap come in!" I heard Rosin order over comm as I still only heard the sounds of birds around me.

Gently reaching for my comm I replied.

"Shut the fuck up Rosin! I'm hurt enough as it is! I don't wana hear your voice!" I stated as he immediately replied.

"What the hell happened!? Where are you!?"

"I don't have a clue. I hit the water hard. I managed to swim back up and jump into this service tunnel."

"Are you okay!?" Asked Rosin in major concern for my health as I felt my head pulsing.

"I hit my head pretty good."

"How bad!?" Wondered Rosin as I looked at my hand to see my first four fingers and palm covered in it.

"Pretty bad." I stated as I pushed back into the wall behind me.

Resting my ass against the wall, I took a look around to see no other way for me to go but through the service tunnel behind me.

"You need to stay where you are! Foley and I are coming!" Stated Rosin as I quickly replied.

"I'm fine!"

"Your not fine Cap! You can't be moving!" Stated Rosin as I slowly replied.

"Fuck you. I'm entering the service tunnel now. I'll try and make my way back up to you."

Rosin went silent as I got back on my feet to keep going.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but I had to regroup. I saw I fell maybe two floors down. If I can get to the end and find a way up I can meet Rosin and Foley halfway.

Holding my head with my left hand and my rifle with my right, I began the march towards the end of this shit-hole.

**Shadow's POV, Sewers unknown, 9:35am.**

Everything was quiet. Too quiet in fact. I haven't even seen any signs of life since I got out of that hole in the wall.

My neck was burning so bad I swear I was melting. Whatever that shit is that was covering the wound was making me feel like I was on fire.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I shut my eyes to feel the burning sensation across my body.

I don't know what happened. I should be infected by now. I passed out enough that I know for a fact that the infection should have had more than enough time to take me. I don't know why it was making me suffer like this.

"Fucking neck." I mumbled to myself as I stopped to put pressure on it.

My mind was going blank again from the pain. If I kept this up I swear I wouldn't wake up if I passed out again.

I can't pass out again.

The pain was getting sharper and I was starting to feel the lack of energy coming on the more I tried to move.

Gently sitting down along the tunnel wall, I looked up above my head at the shielded lights that gave the feeling of hopelessness all around me.

"I can't give up." I told myself as I felt my neck give me a burst of pain once again.

Roughly exposing my teeth, I held in my scream of pain and forced my body to get back up.

My legs stumbled as I moved, but I had to keep hope. I can't let this bite be the end of me now. Not when I'm so close.

The end of this tunnel neared my eyes but it was still so far away to my condition.

"Come on." I ordered myself as I held onto the wall with my spare hand to keep balanced.

As I neared, I began to lose my feet from under me.

"Fuck." I groaned in anger as I landed on my knees.

The bite was giving it's best to stop me here. I swear it was alive and trying to tell me what to do; and the further I took my denial the further it took its efforts at hurting me.

In anger, I reached for the landing next to me and got back on my feet.

"I'm not letting you win. Not again." I told myself as I threw my body into the wall to keep standing.

As my body remained up from the support, I looked around my sides to see a service ladder heading up.

"Great." I mumbled as I saw it was a good twenty feet up.

Normally that wouldn't be too bad, but in this condition I knew I could fall if the pain was just right.

I had no choice. It was ether this or die here and now.

Slowly taking one of the cold steel bars in my hands, I attempted to rise up onto the first step.

The more my body strained to keep going the more I felt my neck heating up.

I had to be slow with this. If I get up and lose my balance I could die from the fall in my shape.

After nearly reaching the halfway point, I began to hear what sounded like running water above me.

My neck maintained itself strong as I struggled to hang on.

Quickly stopping, I rested my head along the bar I had my hands on and let out a few easy breaths.

"This is insane." I stated to myself as I looked down to see the bottom awaiting my corpse.

Slowly, as I took calm breaths, I began to feel my neck subside.

In confusion, I took my opportunity and continued up the ladder.

Now all I felt was my body pushing its stress up on my muscles and energy, but I had just enough gas to reach the top.

As I tossed myself over the edge of where the ladder stopped, I looked to my left to see a stream of brown water flowing down another long tunnel.

Letting out a thin smile I began to laugh.

"Heheh. Fuck me. ha."

**Cruz's POV, Sewers maintenance tunnel, 9:40am.**

My head ran out of blood I think. It stopped no less then a minute ago as I reached the end of tunnel I found myself in.

As I neared, I saw a ladder going up.

Not saying a word, I swung back around to see nothing on my rear.

This is the worst headache I ever had.

Gently putting down my rifle, I took hold of the ladder and began my climb up.

As I neared the top, I began to see my vision blur.

In a drowsy state, I got up from the ladder and onto the landing platform that was now set in front of me no more than a few feet with raging waters heading back into the junction that was only a few meters away.

As I went to shake my head to get my vision back, I panicked as a huge hand took hold of my shoulder sending me into the wall.

"Bash!"

My head bounced from the force as I got refocused to see what was coming directly for my head.

It was that freak with all the eyes. He was huge. Almost as big as the thing that killed Reaper.

Widening my eyes as it swung it's mitt at my face, I ducked and sent my boot up into its shin.

Letting out a thick growl of pain, I watched as it fell to its side and took my chance to get back up and attack.

Taking hold of my rifle, I swung up letting the edge of the butt connect deeply into its thick round chin.

Blood left its mouth as it's whole head went up to the ceiling, and in all my strength I sent the rifle to its cheek letting it's fall to its hands and knees.

Letting out an angered filled breath I shouted.

"Think your tough, huh!?"

Quickly getting next to its head, I reached down for my blade and went to take hold of it's neck.

As my hand came close, I panicked and looked up as it took hold of my arm and swung me to the floor under it.

In reaction, I moved my free hand across my chest till it was directly under the one that held the knife, and in speed, I let go of the blade and watched as it landed right into my palm.

Gripping hold of the butt, I swung up and watched as it slipped into one of the monster's eyes.

"Raughhhh!" The pain was enough to get it to pull off me.

In all my power, I got up and charged, taking it by the stomach and body slamming it back first into the floor.

The amount of our combined weight caused the floor under us to crack slightly, and as it struggled to get the blade that was still in its eyes, I reached for my sidearm.

Upon taking hold of my M9, I aimed up to see it's fist come directly at my face.

"BASH!"

The amount of force behind it sent me near the edge of the landing, and as I bobbled my eyes in my skull, I looked back over to see it take hold of the blade.

Struggling to get back on my feet, I panicked and ducked as it was sent my way.

"Cling!"

My head looked back to see my blade stuck in the wall and upon looking back, I saw it charging towards me.

Grabbing hold of my chest, I widened my eyes as it sent us over the edge and directly into the brown water.

My whole body was under as it took hold of my neck with its claws.

"Gahhh!" I gagged as I felt it squeeze down as hard as it could on my throat.

My legs kicked up as I felt its claws about to dig into my flesh.

In all my might, I took hold of its arms and began to push up.

Slowly its claws pulled up and in only a matter of time I began to feel my head begin to poke out of the water.

Letting my adrenaline take control, I forced its hands back and used my head as a point of pressure to try and push it down.

I swear the power was matched, and in anger I let go of it's right arm and swung my fist into it's split jaw.

"Bash!"

As my knuckles cracked on contact, it quickly slipped to the left and in reaction, I took my free hand and shoved it into the popped eye.

"RAUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It's growl of pain pierced the tunnel as I forced my hand down into its skull.

"RAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt my fingers grip a cord, and in all my strength I pulled up and watched as part of it's skull broke through dragging a number of eyes with it.

Blood splashed my face as I released its dislocated eyes, and in severe pain it tossed my left arm aside forcing me down slightly, and in reaction it sent it's now free claw up into my face.

"BASH!"

My body sailed back from the power, and I felt a slash coming along my cheek.

In reaction, I felt my face to see it had slit me open with one of it's claws.

As I went to look back, I saw it coming for me with it's teeth at the ready.

As best as I could with my head still spinning, I jumped to the side and watched as it missed and turned to grab onto my left leg.

In rage, it begin to try and drag me towards it's mouth, but as I began to slide back, I felt my hand hit something hard under the water.

In as much hope as any, I felt the butt to my M9 waiting for me; and in the quickest grip I could get, I turned to point it directly at it's blood covered face.

"BANG!"

The bullet left the barrel just as fast as it entered its mouth.

"RAUGHHHHHHH!" It screamed in pain as it lost hold of my leg.

Quickly getting to my feet, I charged, taking it by the neck.

Blood rolled onto my arm as I attempted to turn its head to the side.

Even with its eyes missing and its mouth shot open wide, it still had enough strength to grab my arm and run for the nearby landing.

"BASH!"

The edge of the landing drilled my lower back so hard I thought it broke my spine in two. And in agonizing growls of pain I widened my eyes as it took hold of my back and sent me over its body and further into the tunnel.

My body tumbled as I landed, and as I attempted to get back up I found it already in my face with its teeth wide and fists clinched.

Trying my hardest to move, I panicked as it took hold of my neck.

"Ahhhhh!" I gagged as it choked me.

Its claws dug into my neck so hard it was about to break my pipes open.

No air was entering my system, and gently I felt my hands go limp.

The beast knew I was dying from the lack of oxygen and in reaction he sent me back with a huge snap of his wrist.

My lungs instantly begged for air as I landed back into the waste, but as I went to breath I realized I was near the edge leading down into the turbine the nearly killed me once already.

In reaction, I attempted to push away but was quickly stopped by the back of my head.

In force, I was slammed face first into the water and dragged slightly up till my chin was placed over the edge.

The waste that flowed our way entered my mouth by the ounces and I was once again unable to breathe as I felt it use its other hand to take hold of my back.

I tried to kick my way free but was immediately shut as I felt it lunged for my neck.

My eyes went wide as I felt it rip a chunk clean out of me.

My blood began to flow with the water as I felt it go for seconds along the same spot.

The second its teeth entered my neck, I swung my elbow to the side, hitting it in the side of the head.

"BASH!"

In force, it's body rolled to the side and I immediately got on top taking my fist down hard on it's face.

"BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!"

Chunks of its face splashed away with the water as I used my other hand to grab hold of its chin.

In reaction to my touch, it rolled me over, and immediately I wrapped my legs around it's waist to keep hold of my dominance

"ROUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed in anger as I felt it try to take hold of my head from the sides.

Using all my anger and strength, I sent its head to the side.

"SNAP!"

It's arms went still as I felt its mouth open along my chest.

Letting out a rage filled breath, I let go of its head and rolled it back over.

It's front now rested in the water as I remained on its back in anger and pain from my neck.

Quickly feeling the wound, I looked at my hand to see blood resting along my palm.

I had no words left to say for myself. I fucked up.

In anger, I sent my fist down into the back of the dead beast's head.

"BASH!"

My knuckles went clean through as I tried to figure out my next move.

"Captain!" I heard as I remained still with my hand resting along my neck.

Rosin's voice echoed the tunnel walls, and in no time at all he and Foley managed to reach my position.

They stopped in shock at the dead monster under me and in reaction Rosin asked.

"Are you okay?"

Gently looking back with blood and a long gash going along my face, I let go of my neck and watched as they both lowered their rifles in more shock then what I was expecting.

"Oh fuck." Mumbled Foley as Rosin got close with wide eyes.

"Shit Cap." He stated as I replied.

"I know. I fucked this all up!" I stated in anger as Rosin got down to see for himself.

Gently letting him feel around my open wound, I shut my eyes to order.

"Listen to me guys."

Foley and Rosin went still as I ordered.

"We all know what's next for me. You need to go now and find the lieutenant. Get Kid and the doctor and go."

"What about you!?" Questioned Foley in disbelief as I replied.

"I'll be fine. Just leave. I can handle this alone."

Rosin quickly took hold of my attention to reply.

"We're not leaving you behind like this Cap."

"That's an order Rosin!" I shouted as he shook his head with Foley.

"That's an order we refuse to follow sir. You're our leader. We don't leave you behind." Stated Rosin as Foley nodded in approval to the statement given to me.

I went silent while staring into Rosin's eyes, and in reaction I replied.

"I'm gonna turn."

"Then we'll deal with it then. Till then you're still a soldier sir. You keep leading."

I was caught off guard by their sudden need for my command, and as I remained silent he found my rifle that was resting in the river of waste and blood, and slowly he placed it in front of my face.

"You keep going sir."

Giving him a dead stare, I slowly looked down towards my legs and nodded.

Rosin smiled as I looked back up to take hold of my rifle.

"Then help me up."

In reaction to my efforts, Rosin and Foley both reached down to grab an arm.

"Ughh." I groaned as I felt a slight burn in my neck and face.

"Just keep going." I heard Rosin say as I looked to my left to see him staring at me.

Giving him another nod I replied.

"Just keep going."

Giving me a smile, I looked back to Foley who nodded his head in support of my message.

"Move out." I ordered as Rosin nodded and replied.

"Yes sir."

I gave off a slight smile as he took the lead and upon moving my legs I felt my mind go blank.

I didn't even feel myself tear my knife from the wall it was that bad.

Foley stayed by my side just in case I needed help, but as we walked a few feet I urged.

"I'll be okay for now. You don't need to worry about me."

Giving me a slight nod, I watched as he slowly took the rear.

Calmly holding my neck in pain, I gently slipped the knife back in it's pouch and reached under my vest to feel the last bit of hope I had left.

Upon pulling it out, I saw my wife and daughter smiling at me.

They looked so happy. What I would give to see them now.

As we pushed on a tear left my eye and I stopped in my tracks.

Rosin glanced back to see what was wrong but remained quiet as him and Foley both stopped to stare in sadness.

Slowly running my thumbs along the picture, I looked on in loss that I was going to lose them.

Rosin and Foley knew how I felt, but they didn't dare try to say anything to comfort me as I gently let my tears hit the faces of my happy family below.

**I know this is a lot of reading but I'm compensating for the lack of chapters. I hope it's great in the end for you to read regardless and I look forward to seeing your reviews for this chapter. There is only a few left so please stay with me for the ending to this to come.**

**mT Shadow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zone 10**

**Chapter 11**

**Shadow's POV, Sewers, 10:03am.**

Everything went normal. That's a feeling I'm not use to. My neck was letting me breathe without pain, the tunnels remained empty, and I remained hopeful. I don't know what was going on but I wasn't about to complain. In a way I felt good. Huh, weird.

I wasn't all happy and dandy though. My legs still hurt and I had a headache that almost felt as bad as the bite. I was barely able to stay on my feet cause of it.

"Shit." I mumbled as I had to stop.

Letting my body fall into the water, I took a look around to see the tunnel getting thin.

Air left my lungs in a calm rate as I felt a small sting come from my neck.

Gently moving my hand towards the wound, I panicked as I all I could feel was that goo. It was fucking hot. It was so much I could barely tell if the wound was there. Ignoring the chances for that, I pulled my hand down into the water and washed off the goo. I swear it could burn through my skin if it stayed there long enough.

Gently shutting my eyes, I took a moment to think.

I had to be getting closer. It seemed only right. I put so much effort just to cross a few tunnels I would like to think another ladder, maybe one that leads topside, might be around the next corner if I was lucky.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

The sound of those feet made my head look back so fast I could have broken my neck.

The only means of light I had quickly aimed down the hall behind me as I saw him.

I don't know how but he managed to get behind me.

My eyes and body went still as I saw him going back the way I just came from.

I could hear his anger from here. He must be heading back to that hell hole.

As he left my sight, I knew for a fact I would have to get moving faster. When he gets back and see's I'm not there he will come after me, and I don't want to be nearby when he does.

Quickly getting back on my feet, I limped my way further down the tunnel till I reached the end where I found myself looking for a new way to travel.

Gently looking to my right, I found another landing with a small service hatch leading down.

Slowly approaching the hole, I saw it was marked.

"Sub-01."

In confusion, I said to myself.

"Sub-levels?"

As I contemplated the choice of my next move I heard.

"ROUGHHHHHHHHHH!"

My ear flickered up as I immediately opened the hatch and made my way down.

"Please lead somewhere other than here." I begged the tunnel as I landed on my feet.

Quickly getting up to move I saw the tunnel led down further into the sub-level. I had no way of knowing where I was heading but I knew it was somewhere I haven't been before. I had no choice ether way. If I didn't get moving that thing would find me.

Quickly pushing down the tunnel for safety, I held down my neck as I felt the goo continue to burn it's way through my very flesh.

**Cruz's POV, Sewers, 10:09am.**

My sadness subsided as Rosin continued on with the lead. My neck gave a slight burning sensation as we walked but I swear besides that I was fine. The infection must be having a hard time breaking me down. I don't know what else to do but accept it and wait, but until then I guess the best to do is ignore it and continue on with our original mission at finding the Lt.

As we neared another empty tunnel Rosin stopped us on the landing to say.

"This is pointless. Shadow wouldn't be around here."

Gently getting up with Foley behind me, I ordered.

"Say what's on your mind."

Giving me a calm look Rosin replied.

"If that thing took him down here he wouldn't place him somewhere this wide open."

"So what do you think?" Wondered Foley as Rosin looked to me.

"He has to be down deeper sir. We need to go down."

Giving him a nod, I replied.

"So let's head down."

Rosin and Foley watched in peaceful stances as I added.

"But I'm getting sick of these fucking tunnels. Let's head down there." I ordered as I pointed at the end of the tunnel which was fenced off by large steel bars. The water was flowing there for some reason but all I had to see was that it was going down to care.

"Ahhhhh." Mumbled Foley as I approached the bars to try and see down the hole at which the water was going down.

"That may not be the best idea Cap." Stated Rosin as I replied.

"It goes down. That's all that matters. Foley, hand me some C4." I ordered as I awaited his approval with a brick.

"About that." He replied as I asked.

"What?"

"We left it back at base." Stated Foley as I shut my eyes in thought.

"You said not to pack it before we left." Stated Rosin as I nodded my head.

"I know. Ahhhhh, how about a mine?" I wondered as Foley checked his back pouch.

"Got one left." He stated as he tossed it to me from where he and Rosin were standing.

Catching it with my hands, I turned towards the gate and said.

"This is gonna attract some attention."

Foley and Rosin both remained back as I got the mine rigged along the gate.

As soon as the charge was set, I jog back and ordered.

"Take cover."

Foley and Rosin both ran behind the landing's wall as I got my rifle up.

Calmly aiming the sight, I whispered quietly.

"Click. Click."

"BANG!"

The bullet left the barrel as quick as it was fired and upon it making contact with the mine, I covered my face as it went off taking the gate down with it. The explosion sent itself through our ears and down every tunnel to date, and as the smoke cleared with the fence down under the brown water I said.

"Boom."

Both Rosin and Foley got up out of hiding as I ordered.

"Let's go."

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 01, 10:12am.**

My ears went up as a sound that sent shivers down my spine clashed along the stone walls around me in a hurricane of sound waves. My ears actually rang it was so loud. If I didn't know any better that was an explosion of some magnitude.

Quickly getting back my solid hearing, I took a look behind me to see everything clear and covered in the ambient lighting.

Upon looking back, I saw another landing. This one looked different though. It for one had stairs and not a straight step up.

As I approached, I saw there was more here then I saw at any of the other tunnels before. It had a door. I fucking steel door. That may not sound that important to you but I have been fucking done with climbing since my legs started hurting this bad. I was happy to see a fucking door.

As I neared I saw it had some kind of an advanced keypad next to it. This one looked like it required a bit more then a simple password.

As I went to examine it, I found that the password had already been confirmed. All that was missing was an id.

I was no one special I knew that for a fact, but maybe, just maybe I could get in with my id.

I would be amazed just for the sole fact that I still have that on me by this point, then if it accepts it or not.

Slowly looking through my pockets, I felt a hard plastic card go between my fingers.

Upon pulling it out I saw it was my id.

"I don't believe it." I stated to myself as I examined the condition it was in.

The side looked a little bent and the card itself had some debris on it, but it was nothing too bad. I'm shocked it's still there out of everything else that was taken from me thus far.

Gently pushing back the bent edge, I slowly brought the card towards the scanner and placed it along the reader.

A bright red light quickly scanned the card, and as I awaited the conformation I heard.

"First lieutenant Shadow Robotnik. Welcome."

In confusion, I watched with wide eyes at the door unlocked itself for me.

"Well I'll be damned." I stated as I reached for the handle.

Gently opening the door, I looked inside to see it was a long hall that led towards another exact steel replica of the one I just used.

Quickly making my way to it, I took hold of the handle to find it led to what I was expecting to see down here.

Maintenance hatches. Plenty of which I could choose. Good thing is they were all marked.

Some lead further into the substructure of this floor, but there was one that lead further down to sub-level two.

I was going off curiosity by now and all I could wonder was what they were hiding.

Quickly entering the hatch, I made my way down into the ever growing mystery.

**Amy's POV, Access door, 10:12am.**

Both kid and I felt the ground tremble as I saw something on the computer in front of me pop up urgently.

Something broke through a floodgate in the sewers.

Kid quickly went to comm upon seeing it.

"Cap, come in."

In seconds we got our response.

"What is it?"

Giving me a look he asked.

"Was that you guys that just blew a floodgate down there?"

Giving me a second to scan around the area, I swear I saw something pass by the window leading into sector D.

Kid immediately noticed my fear as Cruz replied.

"Yeah. We're heading further down. I'll radio in when we get to the bottom."

As I continued to stare at the steel door in fear, Kid lowered his comm to grab hold of his weapon and order.

"Get back."

Quickly getting behind him, I watched as he neared the window with his eyes wide and ready for anything.

I was about to run when he said.

"It must have run to where the explosion came from."

"Should we warn them?" I wondered as he shook his head.

"They aren't dumb. Cruz knows it's coming."

Slowly heading back to the computer, I looked on in confusion as I saw another problem occur in the sewers.

Kid remained by the door as I pulled it up to see someone else had accessed the sub-levels under the sewers.

As fast as I could, I tried to turn on the cameras to see what was going on down there, but I quickly was denied by another lock-down.

As I went to bypass it, I looked up to see Kid heading back over to me.

"I think we should move." He stated as I quickly replied.

"I just need to bypass this real fast. Give me a minute."

"What is it?" He questioned as I quickly replied.

"Camera's for the sewers." I lied as I knew he didn't need to know the real answer.

Kid nodded and quickly replied.

"Make it fast. We need to get moving. If that thing knows we're here, there is no one stopping it from coming in and killing us. We're sitting ducks."

Giving him a nod I replied.

"It will only take a minute."

Quickly Kid went back to looking at the steel door, as I continued to try and bypass this security measure.

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 02, 10:16am.**

This hatch stayed the same as the last I was in, but as I neared the end I saw another door under lock-down. This time it seemed a little more "beefy" if I had to find a way to describe it.

The door itself looked thicker and the keypad looked more high tech. These levels must be meant for higher levels of clearance the further I go down.

As the thought ran through my mind, I wondered if my lieutenant rank would at least get me by this one.

Quickly giving it my card, I was surprised when it opened and let me through with nothing but more halls and hatches to follow.

**Cruz's POV, Sewers, 10:14am.**

Rosin and Foley both examined the hole as I asked.

"We gonna get going?"

Giving a quick turn, Rosin replied.

"I don't think this is a good idea Cap. We don't even know where this leads." He stated as Foley added.

"And I forgot my floaties."

Giving them both a sigh I ordered.

"Move."

Both Rosin and Foley moved aside as I came through to see for myself that the hole was going straight down. It sounded hollow though. It has to be a drain pipe of some sort. Which means that this water leads somewhere. The filter is the other way so this has to be something else.

In the end there was only one way to know for sure.

Letting in one last breath, I heard from Rosin.

"Let's call Kid and see if he can tell us where this thing...!?"

Rosin stopped in disbelief as I just ignored his suggestion and jumped in.

**Rosin's POV, 10:15am.**

"...leads to." I said in confusion as Cruz just left me with Foley to pursue what could be his death.

Looking back up into Foley's just as equally confused eyes, I remained silent as he shouted.

"Last one down is a wet cat!"

In no less than a second Foley had made his choice and leaped right in before my very eyes.

Gently shutting my eyes I said to myself.

"Fuck my life."

Letting my better judgment stay behind, I took my own stupidity up and jumped in behind my two comrades.

**Cruz's POV, 10:16am.**

It was a fucking water slide. The pipes were so smooth from the years of use that my ass just felt like silk going down the twists and turns that came around every corner I neared.

This was definitely leading down. Where? I don't know. It was too late to turn back now.

As the pipes began to steady off, I panicked and held my breath as I was flung into what at first looked like a giant pool.

Due to my weight and speed, I went down a good ten feet, and as I recovered from the landing I looked down to see the water was being flowed into small tunnels no more than twenty feet under me.

The suction was pretty good and as fast as I could I got up to the surface to hear.

"WHOOOOOOOOO! OH SHITTTT!"

Covering my face with my left arm, I watched as Foley came splashing next to me.

In seconds, he got back up for air to shout.

"That was better then any water park I ever went to! Where's Rosin!?"

As the question left his mouth we heard.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

Both Foley and I widened eyes as Rosin came sailing towards us in full force.

Rosin hit so hard I swear he could have killed us if we didn't manage to move aside before he landed.

As Rosin came back up for air Foley shouted.

"Looks like you're the wet pussy Rosin! Hahaha!"

I remained swimming, as Rosin smiled and gave him the finger.

Foley immediately sent a wave of brown water at him as I managed to reach a landing and get back to my feet.

Slowly looking around, I saw the only way to go was through a door on the other side of the room by some generators.

As I went to look back, I saw Rosin and Foley having a water fight.

Rolling my eyes I ordered.

"Get out of the water ladies. We need to keep moving and if you haven't noticed this is a transfer system we're in. I would get out now before you get sucked somewhere unpleasant."

Both Foley and Rosin acknowledged the statement as I got my rifle dry and ready for action.

As they both got out, I looked back to see Foley smiling slightly.

"You good?" I wondered as he nodded and patted Rosin's shoulder.

"I'm good Cap. Yet I don't know about Rosey here. Being a pussy may have given him the chills from that fun we just had."

Quickly smacking his hand away, Rosin replied.

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

Giving them both a tilt of my head I replied.

"God if I know. Let's just head through that door and see if we can figure out where to go."

Giving me a nod I ordered.

"Get your weapons ready. We may not be alone down here. Don't ever drop your guard."

Both of the goofs nodded as I turned to continue the lead.

As I made my way forward I felt my neck begin to burn.

Immediately I stopped to shut my eyes and look down at the floor in pain.

Both Rosin and Foley sensed my problem, and as I stood tall taking all the power of this bite Rosin asked.

"You okay? What's wrong?"

In response, I raised my hand out telling him to stand back.

Rosin remained still as I cracked my neck left to right to reply.

"It burned."

Gently nodding Rosin asked.

"How do you feel?"

Calmly collecting myself I replied.

"I feel fine now. It just happened to hit me there for some reason."

"What it feel like?" Wondered Foley as I replied.

"I said it burned."

Giving me a shrug of his shoulders, he quickly replied.

"I mean how else?"

Giving him a nod to clarify my slight hint of anger, I calmly took a breath to reply.

"All I can feel at the moment is a burn coming from my neck. I got nothing else yet. Don't worry though. I'm fine for now."

Giving me a nod, Foley looked to Rosin who then said.

"You're gonna be fine Cap. We'll find some way to stop it. I promise."

Giving him a faint chuckle I replied.

"Never make a promise you can't keep."

Giving me a look of sadness, I continued onward towards the door with my rifle now up and ready for whatever was next to be thrown in my face, or neck in this case.

**Amy's POV, Access door, 10:20am.**

"Come on." I urged the system as I kept trying to penetrate the lock-down with my access codes.

"How much longer?" Wondered Kid as I looked up at him.

"Just another minute." I stated as he looked back at the heavy steel door.

Quickly refocusing, I attempted to bypass using the manual override.

This lock-down is insane. I could guess the labs themselves would be under heavy shutdown, but to require this much clearance in the maintenance tunnels is just stupid.

As I attempted one last time with my codes, I looked up to see Kid get closer to the door.

His eyes looked through the window in concern as I heard.

"Beep! Beep!"

Upon looking down, I saw the codes finally went through; giving me access to the cameras at last.

As I went to access them I looked up to see Kid back off in fear from the window.

"What?" I asked in anxiety as he neared me back first quickly grabbing my arm and ordering.

"Move."

In confusion, I looked back at the door to widen my eyes in complete fear at what I saw.

"Project."

He had his face in the glass just staring at us. Staring at me. Kid remained next to me with his weapon at the ready as Project began to growl.

The glass kept his voice away as Kid ordered.

"We need to go. Now."

Project remained still behind the steel door as I replied.

"I need to finish!"

As the words came forward both Kid and I panicked and flinched as Project began to bash his body against the door.

It sounded like thunder as he attempted to break through.

"We need to go!" Stated Kid as he grabbed my arm with force.

"No!" I shouted as I attempted to switch the computer's interface to another terminal.

As the command came up on the screen, I looked up with Kid to see Project gone.

Kid remained frozen beside me as I hit the command.

"Beep!"

The computer quickly went blank as I continued to stare at the window in fear.

"Let's go." I urged as I backed up into Kid who quickly turned us towards the atrium.

As we turned to run, Kid took hold of my hand and began to run us for the corner.

Kid was about a foot in front of me as we made the turn right into Project who awaited with a growl of his teeth.

Kid immediately went to raise his gun up, but Project was in no mood and swung his claw to the side connecting it directly into his shoulder.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as I saw Kid hit the floor side first.

Project remained standing as Kid looked up to order.

"Run Amy!"

Project immediately went to grab me, but was cut off as Kid opened fire hitting him in the side of the left arm.

The rounds seemed to disappear in his flesh and Project felt surely nothing more than a tickle as Kid widened his eyes to his clip running out of ammo.

In reaction, Project turned to face him, and as I remained still in fear Kid yelled.

"Run!"

I immediately began to turn and run deeper into sector A, and as I acquired a good distance I heard.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

My body went still as Kid's voice bounced from wall to wall landing directly in my ears.

"I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have gotten close to anyone but Shadow. This is my fault." I stated to myself as I looked back to see Project turn the corner in rage at me just standing in the center of the hall waiting for him.

Quickly coming for me, I panicked and turned to run.

Soon enough I heard Project pick up pace.

I knew he was faster than me. He's faster then everyone he's hunted and I know what he's trying to do.

Turning into a nearby lab, I ran for the nearest piece of cover I could see and remained perfectly still, as I heard him enter with his large, clawed feet.

My small breath was the only thing giving me away. I knew he knew where I was. So it wasn't a surprise when he came to my hiding spot to toss the crate I used as cover to the other end of the room.

Instantly I faced him in confusion on what to do, and upon looking to my right I tried to run away.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as Project reached out to grab onto the back of my neck.

In force, he dragged me into his body to try and attempt to bite me. As his teeth showed for the kill I widened my eyes and fell to floor as Kid came out of nowhere with his arms wide to grapple Project off me and onto the ground.

Quickly I backed up as he ordered.

"Get out of here now!"

As I turned to run I heard Kid go sailing across the room and began to scream for my life as Project had gotten back up to take hold of my arm.

Immediately I began to try and break free. As pathetic as it looked I smacked my small free hand into his hand in hopes it would be enough for him to let go.

Project got annoyed and strongly gripped my wrist.

"Aghhhhh!" I screamed as I was forced to my knees from the pain.

My wrist was going to snap in two as I remembered what Rosin said before he left with Cruz.

"Don't lose this one. It might be the only thing that saves your life."

As fast as I could, I reached under my jacket to take hold of the pistol that waited for this time to come.

Quickly pointing it at Project's face, I squeezed the trigger as he widened his eyes.

"BANG!"

In speed, Project released my arm and jumped back in pain as I landed on my butt in shock by what I just done to him.

Small amounts of blood could be seen coming out from between his meaty fingers as he held his face tight in severe agony.

Slowly letting myself get back up, I watched as he looked back with a growl of his tongue.

In fear from what I had done, I widened my eyes as I saw Project's right eye had imploded from the bullet's shear force, and as I went to aim again he backed out of the room to run away.

Heavy breath after heavy breath consumed my mind as he could be heard running for his life out of the sector and back to his hideout. Gently putting the gun back under my jacket, I widened my eyes and awareness as I heard Kid groan from the very far right corner of the room.

In haste, I made my way over to find he was injured.

"Kid!" I shouted as he gripped his leg in pain.

Quickly looking down, I saw he had landed on a large pile of glass that he must have broke when Project had tossed him. The glass was in his thigh. I counted at least five shards and the leg itself looked broken. Along with that I saw he had taken a good hit to the side of his head. It had to have been when I ran the first time. Project must have hit him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in curiousness as he shook his head.

"I think my leg is broken!"

Nodding back in approval I replied.

"I think so too. We have to get you somewhere safe."

Kid remained down in agony as I tried to think for a solution.

I knew there was a medical lab back in C I could take him too, but I have no idea of knowing if its safe or even knowing if there is any meds over there to treat him with. The only other idea I had was to see if I could get him back to the lab here and attempt to work my magic with some stuff that may or may not be there at all. I had no options left and it seemed too risky to run to C just now. I have to get him walking.

"Can you get up?" I asked as he nodded back quick in response.

Blood slowly slid out from his wounds as he gripped onto my hand for support.

"Ughhhh! Aghhhh!" Screamed Kid as he balanced on me as best as he could.

"Careful." I urged as he quickly replied.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder." I ordered as he gave me a faint smile.

Slowly making our way out, I stopped outside the door to find the trail of Project's blood leaving the area.

Kid remained in pain as I quickly refocused and got him back to the lab.

Borne's body was beginning to leave a smell behind as I got Kid up onto a bed.

"Ughhh!" He groaned as I went to grab a syringe from off the counter next to us.

"Just hold on for a second Kid." I begged calmly as I loaded up the last of the painkillers.

Kid had his eyes shut in pain as I got close to his arm.

Gently taking his right hand, I injected the shot into his body through his arm and ordered.

"Just relax now. I need to stop the bleeding."

Kid remained still as I got a clamp ready for the shards in his leg.

"Just breath." I urged as I moved down to get a closer look.

Most of the shards were small but one was a bit bigger. Maybe the size of a thumb in length.

Gently gripping one with the clamp, I looked up to see him shut his eyes and take a breath through his nose.

Carefully getting a grip, I held my breath and pulled.

I heard Kid gasp under his held in oxygen, and as I let the shard land on the floor I said.

"One down."

Giving me a small chuckle he replied.

"Fuck you."

Smiling back, I went to grab another.

"Hold." I urged as he took a breath.

Giving me a nod to signal his ready, I pulled till it was out.

Kid remained calm for the last few shards up until we hit the big, long one.

"This is going to hurt." I stated as he nodded.

Carefully grabbing the shard I ordered.

"Take a big breath and hold it still for me."

Kid nodded once again and I remained steady as he took his last breath.

As soon as he was set, I pulled as hard as I could.

Half of the shard came out almost instantly, but the other half got stuck.

Kid's face turned red as I ordered.

"Take another breath."

Immediately Kid got another as I yanked down with the shard.

His whole body flinched as I began to feel it come through his skin.

In the next five seconds, I had it out and Kid was trying to relax as I showed it to him.

"Holy shit." He stated as I laughed.

"Holy shit is right. I got to get this wrapped up."

Giving me the ok, I began to search around for any medical bandage that was left.

In luck, I happened to find a new roll in one of the cabinets not too far away.

In time, I had his leg wrapped and as I examined further I saw his leg wasn't broken.

"Looks like you dislocated the whole thing." I stated in the shear thought of how much this would hurt if he wanted it set back now.

"Can you set it?" He wondered as I nodded.

"It's going to hurt really bad." I stated as he looked down at his thigh.

"How bad is it?" He wondered as I caught a breath to think and try to find a way to put it as painless as possible.

"Let's just say your leg is off its hinge. I need to move it all back."

Kid let out a breath of hot air as I awaited his response.

"Just do it Amy." He urged as I nodded and instructed.

"Lay down."

Kid obeyed and got on his back as I saw his bone sticking out from the side of his hip.

Gently grabbing hold of the dislocation and the leg itself I ordered.

"Take a big breath and bite down on something."

Kid quickly pulled up his blade to bite down on the grip.

Giving me a nod I heard him shout.

"Do it!"

Letting my hands take command I replied.

"You asked for it."

Using all my strength, I watched as the bone slid back into his body and connected to the leg itself and the joints holding it there.

Kid went silent from the agony of it as I stated.

"All done!"

Gently letting the knife land on his chest he replied.

"That fucking hurt."

Gently laughing I replied.

"It's gonna hurt to walk."

Slowly getting up he replied.

"I'll be fine. We need to move though. That thing will come back."

Slowly getting to my feet I replied.

"Your head is still bleeding."

Quickly feeling the small gash in his skull he replied.

"It's not that bad. Come on. I need to get you out of here."

"We're going to the security checkpoint by the VEX chamber. It's the only safe place left for now."

Kid quickly nodded as he began to turn for the door.

**Cruz's POV, Filtration control, 10:40am.**

Stacking up along the double doors, Rosin stayed right as Foley and myself held the left. My neck was starting to sizzle. I swear it was.

Gently tapping Foley's shoulder, the three of us moved in for the breach to find the large room clear.

"Clear." Stated Rosin as he looked to see me feel my neck.

My fingers carefully dragged along the wound and as I pulled them in front for me to see, I noticed a light yellow goo making its way down my finger.

Rosin got close to see for himself and gently looking into my eyes he asked.

"Can I see?"

Giving him a nod, I stayed standing as he softly placed his hands on my neck to push down.

Bending my head slightly, I shut my eyes as he felt around the general area.

"Your muscles are still loose." He stated as I slowly replied.

"Cause I'm not dead yet."

"Don't say shit like that Cap." Ordered Foley as I looked up to see him next to me.

"Yeah, you can't act like the world is over on us. We still have a mission to complete. Isn't that all that matters?" Questioned Rosin as I nodded.

"It is, but...?" I was quickly cut off.

"But nothing. You keep going sir. It's not over yet and it won't ever be until the lieutenant is found. Dead or alive we need to know." Stated Foley as Rosin nodded and added.

"We need you strong. The bite will only hurt more if you lose everything."

"Isn't that what already happened?" I questioned as they both looked at me with confusion.

"In a matter of hours I will turn. I lose my life, my team, and...my family." I stated in sadness as I lowered my head and turned away from the only two people left to help me now.

Both Rosin and Foley remained still as I neared a four wheeled chair that waited next to a set of computer screens and controls.

Gently letting my body fall into it's thick texture, I placed my right hand along my face and shut my eyes as a small tear made its way down along my face.

Neither rosin nor Foley knew what to say. They remained by the center of the room as I rolled the seat back into the terminals with nothing on my mind but my baby girl.

"Cap? Come in. It's Kid." He stated over my comm link as I remained sitting perfectly still with no want to be here anymore.

**Rosin's POV, 10:43am.**

It was clear Cruz wasn't going to respond. He looked broken.

Foley and I continued to stare in sadness and confusion on what to do as Kid came through his comm again to say.

"Captain? It's Kid. Please come in sir."

Cruz remained silent and perfectly still as I gently went for my comm.

"Kid its Rosin."

Quickly Kid replied.

"Hey Rosin. Where's the Captain at?"

Gently looking back up with Foley, we let out sounds of sorrow together as Cruz began to shake in tears.

Gently looking back at Foley I gave him a look to go try and help him.

Foley quickly nodded and made his way over as I took hold of my comm again.

"He's not doing too good Kid."

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked in concern as I slowly replied.

"Everyone's okay. We're getting ready to move through the filtration control and into the sub-levels. Where you at?" I wondered next as he came back to reply.

"The doc and I ran into some trouble up here. We had to move towards the VEX chamber. We're holding our ground in the security room here."

"What happened?" I asked next as I looked back to see Foley with his hand resting on Cruz's shoulder in comfort.

Slowly Kid came back to respond.

"That big guy found us. He ran off after the doctor shot it."

"You two okay?" I asked in concern for the only two people that I knew were still alive besides the three of us here.

"The doc is fine. I got roughed up pretty good."

"How bad?" I wondered as Cruz could be seen crying under his hand.

"It's just my leg. Amy patched the rest up pretty good with what we have here. When you all coming back?" He asked in a voice of need, as I looked to see Foley glance up at me with a shake of his head.

"We don't know yet. Just hold your position and don't attract attention. We're gonna keep moving. I'll call in once we have something here."

"Yes sir." Replied Kid as I ordered.

"Stop that."

Kid went silent as I lost the need for command.

Gently letting go of the comm, I looked back at Cruz to say.

"We need to go."

Cruz remained seated as Foley went to help him up on his feet.

"Come on Cap. We need to keep moving." He stated as Cruz wiped his face.

Foley remained next to him as his rifle continued to dangle under his chest.

I only felt the loss of a leader as he continued to shake and lose his own dignity in front of us.

Quickly getting close, I took hold of his rifle to order.

"Get your shit together man!"

Cruz slowly looked up in disbelief as I continued with Foley's wide eyes watching.

"Stop crying and reclaim what's yours! Shadow is around here somewhere and we need to find him! And how do you expect to do that if you keep crying like a little bitch!?"

I felt his anger boil as I said that, and in reaction I said calmly.

"You need to keep going. You need to. If you don't want to for us then do it for your little girl and your wife. You're our leader." I stated as Foley nodded and added.

"The one and only."

Cruz gently started to sniffle, as he began to slowly nod his head.

With his rifle waiting in my hands, I remained staring into his face as he softly lifted his head up to retake the weapon.

"You can beat this." I stated as he gave off a small smile.

"We'll just see about that Sargent."

As his rifle left my grip, Foley and I watched as he turned for the door on the other side of the room.

"You two coming?" He asked peacefully as Foley quickly replied.

"Yes sir."

Cruz stared at me next as Foley made his way to him.

"How about you Rosin?" He wondered, as I took hold of my hopes to reply.

"Right behind you sir. As always."

Cruz slowly began to smile as he got the door for Foley and I.

As we went through and aimed around the room, I heard Cruz mutter.

"Thank you."

Slowly nodding in approval, I replied.

"Let's just find Shadow."

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 03, 10:46am.**

This place was starting to get wet. Puddles began to form around the floors as water leaked it's way through the ceilings drop by drop.

My boots splashed through each puddle, as I crossed the room to look and see something resting between a doorway that was a quarter of the way open.

My feelings went tense as I saw it was a leg.

Quickly placing myself along the wall next to the door, I reached into my pocket to pull out the little flashlight I kept safe.

Slowly I shut my eyes as I pushed down on the bottom of the handle.

"Click."

My hands suppressed the noise from being any louder as I covered the light with my left palm.

I knew I was unarmed. But this was the only way through from all I could tell.

Carefully, with sweat leaving my face, I got in front of the door to gently take hold of the handle with my spare hand.

Slowly I move it open to throw my light forth and into the darkness.

My nose went taut as I widened my eyes to see blood covering the floor in front of me.

Taking one step in, I moved my left hand along the wall to find the lights.

"Click!"

My whole body went still as I saw nothing but a kill house.

Bodies covered the floor. It had to be at least fifteen people, twenty people at best. All dead. They were torn apart. Chunks were missing from all of them, as I looked down to find an M9 held in a dead mans' hand.

Slowly crouching down, I took hold of the man's hand to try and pray it open.

The sounds of his bones made my eyes flicker as I got the gun to release itself from his cold skin.

Quickly taking it in my hands, I looked back up to see someone moving among the dead.

In speed, I took aim to see it wasn't anyone alive getting up from the ground.

A small women. White. Five foot seven. Blonde hair. With half her jaw missing, looked up to see me staring at her in fear.

"Ruaghhh!" She groaned as I went to aim at her head.

As my sights made contact, I heard more feet hit the floor.

Immediately looking to my left I saw three others getting topside from the ground.

Everyone was turned. They were all dead. Dead and coming. Coming for me.

As fast as I could, I got back on my feet to feel someone grab hold of my foot.

In a panic, I looked down to see it was the man who I took the gun from. He had white eyes and he was fully ready to take me with him.

In force, I sent my boot down into his skull to watch as the blood splashed my leg from the impact.

By then I was given away, and upon looking back up I saw everyone moving again.

Quickly I exited the room and tried to shut the door.

As the hinges locked, I took a look around for anything to hold it back.

For my luck it came through. I found a large metal pipe resting along some crates, and in a rush I took it and placed it across the door to hear the wrath of the undead hit it with all their hunger and moans for flesh.

Letting out a huge gasp of air, I looked around to see no other way of crossing through to the other side.

My fear and panic for escape quickly took over as I began to run around looking for anything.

Moving to the other end of the small room, I found my anger was kicking in and I roughly took hold of a lone crate to slam it to the floor in rage.

"SMASH!"

My eyes and anger went still as I saw the tile it hit push up from the floor, exposing a small hatch under it.

Immediately, I moved the tile up and put in my legs.

The hatch was so small I had to crawl. It felt just like the vents.

In response to the dead that I knew would get through soon, I moved the tile back over the hatch and made my way forward and as far from this as possible.

**Amy's POV, VEX control, 10:55am.**

Kid had himself seated along the wall across from me as I was attempting to get the cameras working from the transfer I made.

They came up without issue this time as I had two problems immediately come up on screen.

One was a maintenance hatch had been access without authorization and the other being a breach in sub-level four.

If I had to guess, I had a feeling the hatch was Shadow's doing. I know he's alive. He must be trying to reach level four. I can't let that happen. If he gets through he'll flood the level. I love you Shadow but I won't let you. You can't go any further into something unknown to you.

As Kid remained seated, I activated the security lock-down in sub-level four.

"I'm sorry Shadow. You can't let it out."

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 04, 11:00am.**

The hatch came to an end, and I quickly found I was in another small room.

Slowly getting up through the floor, I got on my feet to hear.

"BEEEEEEP!"

My eyes went wide in a panic as all lights went red and I heard something open across the other end of the room.

Slowly moving enough to see the small corner at which I heard it come from, I peeked my head out to see two small sentries covering a double door.

As I stared in confusion, I heard from the sentries.

"Intruder alert! Dispatching extreme physical response!"

My eyes widened as they both turned to face me.

"Target acquired!"

My mouth quickly dropped in the amount of surprise I was caught in; as they opened fire sending a storm of bullets my way.

In reaction, I moved my head away from the corner to shout.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

The turrets stopped after a few seconds to my absence, as I remained behind the wall in loss of what to do now. All I had was a nine mil and a flashlight. They have automatic mini guns!

Letting out an anger filled breath of hot air, I looked back around the corner to hear again.

"Target acquired!"

**Foley's POV, Sub-level 01, 11:02am.**

Cruz maintained the lead this time with pride, and Rosin and I stayed on his sides, as we all made our way down the hall towards a steel door with a keypad.

"Anyone got the magic word?" I asked with a chuckle as Cruz's opened fired.

"BANG!"

Rosin and I both flinched back as the keypad sparked in response to the bullet, and we all remained still as we heard.

"Access granted."

Quickly the door unlocked itself for us as I said.

"That's one way to get authentication."

I heard a slight chuckle from Rosin as we continued on our way to the next level, with the Captain still going strong.

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 04, 11:03am.**

Bullets hosed the wall I hide behind as I tried to figure out a plan to getting by this mess.

I took a few classes back in collage, some of which dealt with mechanics and electrics. I know for a fact there has to be a power supply for these things nearby. Most likely it's under the floor, which I can't access from here. So there has to be another way to them.

Trying to think of anything, I came up with an idea.

Slowly sticking my head out, I timed the turrets.

"Target acquired!"

As rounds began to fly, I decided it took about three seconds for the turrets to start sending lead. They had to be an easy fifteen feet away from the wall and I knew I was fast enough to measure that distance if I tried.

Quickly going back to the hatch I came through, I pulled off the metal tile and re-approached the wall to look back at the turrets.

I saw another issue with them just by looking. They had no eyes if I got behind them. They wouldn't be able to do anything past the 180 degrees they couldn't cover.

Taking hold of the plate, I held my breath and turned the corner as fast as I could to run at them head on.

"Target acquired!"

It was too easy for once. Only a few rounds hit my makeshift shield as I was able to get by unharmed.

As I expected, the turrets couldn't turn around.

In reaction, I pulled on the power cords resting in the back of the bases leading into the floor and watched as they went back into the ground due to the power outage.

My head went clear in relief, as I looked back at the door which was awaiting me.

Slowly getting to my feet, I pushed through to find the hall leading down into final area of this mystery.

**Amy's POV, VEX control, 11:07am.**

I should have known he would have found a way through them. You need to stop Shadow. If you go down there you won't like what you'll find.

As I grew relentless in my anger I saw Cruz and the others near sub-level three.

**Cruz's POV, Sub-level 03, 11:08am.**

Foley and Rosin stayed back as we cleared the small chamber to find only one way to go. It was a solid steel door. All by itself and locked tight with a metal pipe crossing over it's frame.

As I stopped to stare at it, Foley asked.

"You think it's like this for a reason?"

Giving them a nod I replied.

"I bet. But it's the only way through from what I can see."

"I don't think we should open that sir." Stated Rosin as Foley and me looked back at him.

"Shadow couldn't be down here. That door, if it is the only way through, he wouldn't have gone through it. He has to be somewhere else." Stated Rosin again as I nodded my head.

"We came this far. We might as well see what their hiding. Foley, get the door." I ordered as Rosin got up his rifle to aim for the steel.

Slowly moving next to him, I got up my weapon as Foley took hold of the pipe.

Looking back for me, I nodded and said.

"One."

Rosin remained still in fear as I got my grip ready for the trigger.

"Two."

Foley took a strong hold of the pipe as I shouted.

"Three!"

Quickly pulling up the pipe, we all stood still as the door swung open by Foley's nimble hands; and remained solid with all guns pointing into the pitch dark that covered the inside like a mask of death.

Slowly Foley took a step back, as Rosin and I remained perfectly still and quiet.

Not a sound was made, as Foley reached for his light that was on the end of the barrel to his rifle.

As the light came on, I clicked my tongue to get him to look back.

Foley quickly nodded as I moved my hand towards the doorway.

Rosin stayed back along the wall as Foley slowly took a step into the dark.

Quickly moving a few feet behind him, I continued to aim in small breaths as Foley and I heard.

"Raughhhh."

The groan could be heard from within as I moved my hand for the wall.

As I searched for the lights, I looked towards Foley who had reached the center of the room.

"Clear?" He questioned as I found the light switch.

"Click!"

As the lights came on, it was nearly an instant after that a woman jumped at Foley from the right; grabbing hold of his arm that held his rifle up.

"Fuck that! It's not clear!" Stated Foley as he sent the butt of his rifle into her head.

Immediately looking to the left, I widened my eyes with Rosin who neared the door to see at least six people held in the corners; all with blood and chunks missing from their bodies.

Their eyes were pure white as they turned to see us standing in fear.

"Pull back!" I ordered as Foley turned to run.

As his body faced me, I panicked and aimed up at him as a man managed to jump along his shoulders.

Not nearly a second after the interaction, Foley shut his eyes and screamed out in pain as his teeth could be felt within his shoulder.

"Aghhhhh!"

I had no shot as Rosin yelled.

"To the right!"

Upon looking, I grew like a stone to see eight others coming slowly towards us and Foley who remained in the center.

Quickly raising my rifle, I took aim and fired.

"BANG! BANG!"

Foley flew forward from the weight release, as I managed to hit the man attacking him in the head.

"Move!" I ordered as he stumbled his way out and to me.

The second he was clear, I pushed the door shut with Rosin, but was just as fast, cut off by the large group of infected before us who pushed on the other side with all their might.

Foley's shoulder was ripped wide open as I ordered.

"Help!"

In reaction, Foley came between us in pain to push along with all he had.

Soon enough we found it wasn't going to work and we were all pushed back on our asses as they overpowered us and came trampling through into the room.

Foley, who was in the center when the door was knocked down, laid on the floor as a group of them got near.

In reaction, I went to get my gun up and aim, but was immediately stopped when a small women came at me with her teeth from the side.

I was quickly sent to the ground as Rosin tried to get to me.

He too was soon caught along the wall by a small group of infected, and in an instant I heard Foley scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Holding back the women on me, I looked to my side to find one of the infected biting down on Foley's right arm and another on his neck.

"Hold on Foley!" I begged as I turned to face the women on top of me.

Quickly reaching for my sidearm, I lifted it passed my chest and to her chin.

"BANG!"

Blood hit my face and the ceiling above, as she fell on top of me with all her weight.

"BANG! BANG!"

Turning my gaze back to Foley and Rosin, I watched Rosin take down the two attacking him, and approach me in speed to pull off the body that pinned me down.

Upon getting back to my feet, I looked with Rosin to see more coming from the door and on top of Foley who continued to scream for his life.

"AGHHHHHH!"

As I couldn't move, I heard from Rosin.

"Cruz!"

Quickly looking back, I saw a hatch he had pulled off from under a broken crate and watched as he opened it up to get in.

"Let's go! We can't help him!" He stated as I saw Foley trying to crawl his way out from under the group of infected.

A pair of men held his legs to the ground as three others bite into his back.

Blood was coming up from his mouth as he fought his way to freedom, but as I was about to run and help I felt Rosin grab me from behind.

"We have to go!"

In time, Foley was taken back into the group and I was forced into the hatch by Rosin who rushed me through the cramped space in fear and disbelief of what just happened.

As we came to the end, we found another small room covered in dark red lights.

Rosin got out behind me as I stated.

"We left him."

Immediately Rosin replied.

"We had no choice. They would have killed us too."

I went silent in thought of the truth as Rosin looked ahead of me to see a double door.

"We need to keep moving. They could be right behind us. Come on." He ordered as I watched him head off for the exit.

In a hesitation, I picked up my feet and followed behind Rosin who was in his own world of loss.

**Shadow's POV, Sub-level 04 maintenance tunnel, 11:15am.**

The stairs led to one and only place. Another tunnel. This one was nearly flooded somehow but it only went one way. Straight down.

As I neared the end, I looked on in confusion at a large hatch.

As I got closer, I found nothing but blood splattered along it's surface. Upon looking down, I found who it belonged to.

Quickly getting to my knees, I found the head of a man leaning along the wall.

Slowly taking it into my free hand, I turned it around to see who it was.

My eyes widened in confusion as I immediately recognized the face.

It was the same man I shot in genetics.

The only question I had now was why was he here? And this time dead?

Gently letting the head land on the floor next to the remains of his rotting corpse, I looked next to the hatch to find a key-card covered in blood.

Upon wiping it along my vest, I saw it was a high level clearance card of some sort. It had to be able to access almost anything on this base.

Slowly putting it away in my pocket, I refocused back on the hatch to see water slowly dripping it's way out from the bottom.

In caution, I took hold of the handle and pulled.

As the effort was in vein, I managed to hear a chain on the other side.

In reaction, I held open the hatch as much as I could to try and see inside.

The chain rested along the other end of the handle and to my only thought of how to solve that, I put my gun to it and fired.

"BANG!"

Immediately the chain snapped in two and fell, as the hatch now opened for me fully.

Quickly, I looked inside to see a control room of some kind.

Lights flashed, but one got my attention; as I entered to feel only the cold water around my feet.

As I neared the light, I saw under it was a valve and a sign that read.

"Manual release."

I saw nothing else of importance down here but that valve. It was nothing but a dead end.

Seeing my only option left after this effort I put to get here, I connected my palms to the valve and turned.

**Amy's POV, VEX control, 11:18am.**

I stared at the screen to see he had done it. I knew what was going to happen next and I had no other choice left but to get to genetics.

I'm sorry Shadow. I should have told you. I should have told everyone. But what you just did just changed everything. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry you had to die.

**That is it for this chapter. I will have another on next Saturday for anyone who is still reading up to this point. Please let me know what you think as of now and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Ps- if you have any questions please PM my account. I always respond if you need help.**

**mT Shadow**


End file.
